


thorki

by concuben



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), loki marvel, thorxloki - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concuben/pseuds/concuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องหลังจับโลกิกลับมาแอสการ์ดค่ะ เน้นฮาาาา</p><p>เป็นฟิกแนวตลกค่ะ ไม่ชอบภาษาสวยๆ ชัดเนอะ.... ใครชอบภาษาสวยอ่านแล้วได้อิมเมจสีพาสเทลเลยไปข้างหน้าเลยค่ะ ที่นี่สีแดงเหลืองน้ำเงินในเซนติเมนท์ทั้งนั้นและ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ที่ผ่านมา Loki's POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone).



> เพื่อคนอ่าน....เลยต้องบอกไว้ก่อนค่ะ ....เป็นฟิกแนวทางเลือกค่ะ เราจะใช้ภาษาไม่เหมือนคนอื่นๆเลย เพราะเราชอบแบบนี้จริงๆ เราเขียนโดยไม่ได้อ่านนิยายแนวลูกกวาดหรือนิยายไทยมาตรฐานเลยค่ะ ดังนั้นไม่เหมือนกันแน่นอนค่ะ
> 
> ถ้าชินสำนวนลูกกวาดๆ หรือนิยายไทยมาตรฐาน ก็ข้ามของเราไปเลยค่ะ เราเกรงใจและสงสารท่าน เพราะเราเข้าใจดีว่าเวลาอ่านนิยายที่ภาษาไม่ถูกจริต จะรู้สึกครั่นเนื้อครั่นตัวขนาดไหน เพราะเราเป็นประจำ เราเลยต้องเขียนเอง แต่ก็เรสเป็กท์ท่านอื่นๆนะคะ เราเข้าใจว่าเขาดีของเขา เราอ่านไม่ได้ก็เหมือนให้กะเทยสาวหวานแต่งหญิงไปแต่งบอยนั่นแหละค่ะ โฮ มันฝืนใจเนอะ

ที่ผ่านมา...

 

ขออธิบายหน่อยว่าพี่ธอร์กลับมาก็จัดหนักน้องโลกิ ด้วยการนำมาทรมานขังไว้ในห้องเย็น เพราะยังคิดไม่ออกว่าจะทำไงกับน้องคนนี้ดี แหมมมคนมันรักน้อง ….(มั่วเอาอะ อยากฟินนนนนนน ไปดูกับพี่พี่ก็เอาแต่มองนมแบล็ก วิดโด้ว คิดอย่างอื่นไม่ออก ไม่ก็ขำไออ้อนแมน)

 

เป็นฟิกหกตอนจบค่ะ อ่านตาลิงค์ไปเรือ่ยๆนะคะ ถ้าท้อแท้จากตอนหนึ่งอย่าเพิ่งค่ะ ไปท้อตอนที่สองค่อยเลิกอ่านก็ได้จ้า หลังจากนี้จะฮาขึ้นเรือ่ยๆ

 

มัน ANGST สุดๆไปเลยนะตัวเอง ระวัง !!!! เอางี้ดีกว่าไม่ีมีไรเลยนอกจากความ angst หยาบคายด้วยนะ ...เนื่องจากพี่เราชอบพูด(โทษสภาพแวดล้อมด้วย สมเป็นเด็กมีปัญหาจริงๆชั้น)

 

ฟิกทั้งหมดนี่เดาล้วนๆค่ะ อย่าหาความจริงอะไรจากเราทั้งหมดนี้คือโลกิอยู่ในห้องเย็นคนเดียว กำลังเวิ่นเว้อ กรีดร้องกู่ก้องในใจ อย่างคนกำลังแค้น เจ็บ อะไรแนวนั้น ฟิกนี้เราอยากจะแมนให้มันมากๆ แต่มันก็แมนได้เจ็ดสิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ได้มั้ง เพราะคนเขียนเป็นสาวน้อยสีชมพูกระโปรงตูตูฟูฟ่องแต่งไปก็ฟัง from the bottom of my broken ของ Britney ผสม Fighter ของ Christina โดยบังเอิญ เพราะเพลย์ลิสท์เราดันมีแต่เพลงสาวๆอะ เลยออกมาทะแม่งๆ จะสาวก็ไม่สาว จะแมนก็ไม่แมน แต่ไม่วายนะคะ (แต่ถ้าอยากวายก็จิ้นตามอัธยาศัย)

\---------------------------------------

 

โลกินั่งนิ่งอยู่คนเดียว บนพื้น …เออ คือมันไม่มีเฟอร์นิเจอร์ไง…. อย่าว่าแต่บัลลังก์เลย …กะไดสักขั้นแม่งก็ยังไม่มี …ก็เพราะมันคือห้องเย็น ห้องที่ธอร์ขังเขาเพราะคิดไม่ออกว่าจะเอายังไงกับเด็กเหลือขออย่างเขาแล้ว...

 

 

จ้ะ …พ่อคนดี…. พ่อพระเอก…

 

 

เขานั่งเฉยมาได้สักพัก เพราะหมดแรงอาละวาด ตาก็แสบเพราะความเย็น

 

 

ไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย ไม่น่าร้องไห้เลย ….

 

 

เขาคิดพลาง ขยับแก้มขยับกล้ามเนื้อหน้าอย่างงุ่นง่านรำคาญ พร้อมกระพริบตาถี่ๆ เพราะคราบน้ำตาดันเกาะแข็งตามขนตาและแก้มทั้งสองข้าง 

 

นั่งเฉย แต่ใจกวัดแกว่งไปถึงพี่ชายโง่ๆ ที่เขาเกลียด แต่ก็มีเยื่อใย ไม่รู้จะมีทำไม เพราะมันทั้งโง่เง่า ต่ำ ใจร้าย แล้วก็น่ารัก อุตส่าห์มัดมือเขาเพราะกลัวเขาจะทำร้ายตัวเอง โลกิแอบยิ้มเล็กน้อย ธอร์นี่ตัวใหญ่ โง่ แล้วก็น่ารักเสมอเลยนะ อย่างฉันเหรอธอร์จะทำร้ายตัวเอง ... ล็อกมือฉันเพราะห่วง แต่ดันทำให้ฉันปาดน้ำตาตัวเองก็ยังทำไม่ได้เนี่ยนะ ...หึหึ โลกิหัวเราะเบาๆออกมาจนได้

 

เออ มันวนกลับมาที่น่ารักได้ยังไงก็ไม่รู้ ...โลกิค่อยๆคลายยิ้ม สีหน้าค่อยๆเบี่ยงไปทางเศร้าน้อยๆ

 

 

เนื่องจากพอจะจบที่น่ารัก มันก็ดันไม่จบ ดันไหลต่อไปสู่ที่ช้ำๆ ตรงไหนก็ไม่รู้ในความคิดของเขา สติเขาสะดุ้ง เขาใช้มันดูความช้ำ ช้ำอะไร น้อยใจใคร แสบอะไร เจ็บตรงไหน ยิ่งคิดยิ่งร้อนรนทนไม่ได้ เพราะยิ่งคิด ยิ่งนึก เหมือนยิ่งเหมือนรื้อค้นเข้าไปในความคิด ไม่เห็นจะมีจุดจบของเส้นเวลาในอดีต เขาอยู่อย่างน้อยใจมาโดยตลอด….ทำไมไม่จบสักทีวะ !!!!!

 

 

เมื่อไหร่มันจะตายไปซักทีวะ ไอ้พี่บ้า! โลกิฟาดโซตรวนกับพื้น แบบไม่สนใจความเจ็บปวด ผีก็เป็นเทพก็เป็น จะกลัวเจ็บทำบ้าอะไร ???ฟาดมันเข้าไปเหอะ แก!มัน!ไม่!เหมือน!คน!อื่น! ฟาดมันไป ฟาดไป ฟาดไปคำละที ….ยิ่งช้ำยิ่งเจ็บ ธอร์เห็นเข้าก็คงเข่าอ่อนน้ำตาไหลมั้ง สงสารฉันหละสิ ตาละห้อยเชียว แล้วไงอะ แต่แล้วก็ไม่กล้าปล่อย คงจะสับสนพิลึกเลยสินะธอร์…

 

 

 

สมน้ำหน้า อยากโง่ดีนัก….

 

 

โดนพ่อหลอกว่าเป็นคนดี หลอกว่ารักทุกคน หลอกว่ารักน้องเหลือเกิน…คนอย่างไอ้บ้านี่มันเกิดมาทำไมวะ??? ความรู้สึกตัวเองก็ยังไม่รู้แบบนี้อยู่ไปทำไม???

เพราะพ่อสอนมาหรอกธอร์ มันไม่เคยเกิดในใจแกจริงๆ คนรักกันจริงๆ จะไม่ทำให้อีกคนเสียใจ ทั้งพ่อทั้งลูก เหมือนกันหมด อีกคนก็หลอกตัวเอง อีกคนก็โดนอีกคนสอนให้หลอกตัวเอง ….ตลกเนอะ เชื่อด้วย???? โลกิมองโซ่ที่แขนขา …..และนึกถึงทุกย่างก้าวในเงาของพี่ชาย …..นั่นไง น้องชายของธอร์

 

 

กุชื่อโลกิ...

 

 

โอดินทำเป็นใจดีเลี้ยงลูกศัตรู ที่ไหนได้ โอดินหาผ้าเช็ดเท้าราคาแพงให้ลูกชายต่างหาก ไม่มีเขา ไอ้โง่อย่างธอร์มันจะรู้เหรอ ว่ามันเก่ง คนอย่างมันไม่มีตัวเปรียบเทียบคงไม่มีปัญญารู้ตัว ที่ผ่านมาโลกิผู้นี้เป็นเจ้าชายสูงศักดิ์ ศักดิ์ที่ได้มาจากการเป็นผ้าเช็ดเท้าประจำบังลังก์นี่แหละ

 

 

…….ถ้า ธอร์ตายไปซะ ตอนนี้ เขาจะเป็นยังไงนะ ???? เขาเองไม่เคยแน่ใจ เขาคิดประเด็นนี้อยู่หลายครั้ง ไม่สิ วันละหลายๆครั้ง แต่ไม่เคยได้คำตอบ ปัญหาคือ….จะอยู่หรือจะตาย ไอ้การเคยมีอยู่ของธอร์ บุตรชายคนเดียวของโอดิน ก็ทำให้โลกิผู้นี้ ไม่เป็นสุขทั้งสองอย่าง ทั้งรักทั้งเกลียดแบบนี้ จะตาย หรือจะอยู่ โลกิคนนี้ก็ทนไม่ได้ทั้งสองอย่าง...

 

 

 

….หรือเราเองวะ ที่ควรจะตายห่าไปซะให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

 

 

ตายบ้าอะไรอีก โลกิมันตายมานานแล้ว เกิดต่างหากที่ควรจะทำ !!! ถ้าจะมีการเปลี่ยนแปลงเกิดดับสำหรับโลกิ มันต้องเป็นเกิดโว้ยยยย ไม่ใช่ตาย !!!!โลกิขบกรามแน่น ทั้งหนาว ทั้งเจ็บ ทั้งกาย ทั้งใจ ที่สำคัญอะไรไม่เท่าไหร่ เสียหน้าสิหนัก ต่อไปนี้จะโกหกตอแหลยังไงต่อก็ยังไม่รู้เลย…ก็ตอนนี้ฉันหน้าแหกไปหลายจักรวาลแล้วหนิ…

 

โลกิทุบพื้นน้ำแข็งที่เย็นเฉียบในห้องที่คุมขัง แล้วคำรามออกไปสุดเสียง แม้ปากจะถูกปิด เขาหัวเราะอย่างสาแก่ใจ ทั้งที่ออกมาไม่เป็นเสียงหัวเราะ แต่ช่างเหอะ ปากปิดแล้วยังไง หัวเราะดังแค่ไหน ทุกคนก็นั่งสรวลเสเฮฮากันอยู่ที่อื่น และต่อให้คนอื่นอยู่กันจนครบ ….ได้ยินเสียงเขา ก็เหมือนไม่ได้ยิน …ก็เขามันไม่มีตัวตนอยู่แล้ว ใครรักเขาจริงๆบ้าง

 

 

ไม่มี

 

 

อยู่ๆความคิดของเขาก็ไหลไปสะดุด ภาพสายตาของธอร์ที่มองเขา ครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนปิดห้องเย็น แล้วยิ่งพาลไหลไปสู่สายตาที่ธอร์เคยมองเขา อย่างน้องชายที่รัก อย่างเพื่อนสนิท …..โลกิใจอ่อนยวบลง ทำไมการเป็นเขามันช่างสับสน เดี๋ยวแสบ เดี๋ยวเจ็บ เดี๋ยวหวาน เดี๋ยวขม .....แต่ธอร์คงจะเสียใจเพราะกลัวผ้าเช็ดเท้าจะขาดมั้ง สับสนจริงๆเลยไอ้เทพพวกนี้ …

 

 

ใครๆมันก็ลักลั่นย้อนแย้งทั้งนั้นแหละ แต่แสร้งทำเป็นชัดเจนเลือกขั้วเป็นชั่วกับดีกันเท่านั้น ไอ้พวกโง่ ไร้ความมั่นใจก็เลือกจะเลวประชดตัวเองกันไป มันคงพ้นวิสัยจะชนะใครแล้วมั้ง ดีซะอีก เวลาแพ้ ก็เข้าล็อกธรรมะชนะอธรรม แพ้ก็เสมอตัว ชนะสิสะใจ….เลยยอมอยู่มืดๆเหมือนแมลงสาบ ไอ้ที่มนุษย์ว่ามันอยู่คู่มิดการ์ดมาตั้งแต่มิดการ์ดเกิดจนวันนี้นั่นแหละ ไอ้พวกโง่ ไร้ความมั่นใจ ชอบประชดตัวเอง มันก็มีอยู่คู่โลกเหมือนกัน ไม่ว่าจะโลกไหน

 

ส่วนไอ้พวกฉลาดๆ ก็เลือกที่จะเล่นบทคนดี อย่างโอดิน เอาลูกยักษ์ลูกผีมาเลี้ยง แต่มันดีจริงมั้ยนี่ก็คงหลอกคนอื่นจนตัวเองเริ่มจะเชื่อแล้วมั้งว่าตัวเองดีจริงๆ …เลือกอยู่อย่างสว่างไสว อย่างกล้าหาญ และนับถือตัวเอง จะว่าไปไอ้การหลอกตัวเองก็ดีนะ หลอกคนอื่นแค่อยากดูดีเป็นเหตุผลหยาบๆ แต่ไอ้เหตุผลฉลาดๆอย่างหลอกตัวเองเนี่ย มันฉลาดจนคนอย่างชั้นยังนับถือก็คือ แกอยากยืนยันกับตัวเองว่าแกมันเป็นคนดีจิตใจสูงส่งเกินชาวบ้านชาวช่อง ถึงได้คู่ควรนั่งบนบัลลังก์ แต่นั่นแหละ ความตอแหลระดับเทพมันก็คงเป็นแบบนี้ หลอกลวงแม้กระทั่งตัวเอง ไอ้ของแบบนี้มันก็อยู่คู่โลก ไม่ว่าโลกไหน

 

 

นี่แหละ โฉมหน้าที่แท้จริงของความดีความชั่ว ที่อยู่ในสากลจักรวาล…

 

 

ไอ้ความดีความเลว มันก็อยู่คู่โลกอย่างเป็นฉากหน้า ส่วนไอ้ที่เป็นหน้าจริง ไม่สิ ตับไตไส้พุงแก่นร่าง แกนวิญญาณมันก็มีแค่นั้นแหละ คนฉลาดถึงเลือกที่จะมีความหวัง กับคนโง่ที่จะเลือกอยู่อย่างสิ้นหวัง แต่ยังไงไอ้สองอย่างนี้มันก็หลอกตัวเองสิ้นดีทั้งคู่นั่นแหละ 

 

 

คนจริงอย่างฉัน เท่านั้นมั้ง ที่ไม่หลงว่าไอ้สี่คำนี้ มันได้กลายเป็นความดีความชั่วในความรับรู้ของคนทั่วไปไปแล้ว

 

 

คนจริงอย่างกูนี่แหละ ที่ไม่มีที่ยืน …

 

 

ยังไงซะ ฉันไม่ยอมหรอก ถ้าออกไปได้ ฉันจะใช้ไอ้ความฉลาด หลอกเจ้าชายธอร์...เรียกมันว่าเจ้าชายนี่แหละ ไม่สิไอ้รัชทายาท ไอ้ราชบุตร ไอ้ลูกชายคนเดียววววของโอดิน ให้มาตกหลุมอีกครั้ง และสงครามครั้งต่อไปก็จะเริ่มขึ้น ถ้าชนะ อย่าหวังเลย ว่าไอ้หน้าไหนมันจะได้เป็นไทแก่ตัว อย่าคิดว่าพวกแกจะได้เลือกข้างดีชั่วตามใจอยากอีก 

 

กูนี่แหละจะเลือกให้ จะให้มายืนเรียงตัว แล้วแปะฉลากทีละหน้า ทีละหน้าาาาา ใช้เวลาเป็นกัปเป็นชาติ กูจะจะแปะทุกคน ไม่มีเว้น ไม่ต้องหลอกตัวเองกันอีกต่อไป 

 

 

เดี๋ยวกูจะหลอกมึงเอง...

 

 

แต่ถ้าแพ้ คราวนี้ อย่างน้อยต้องขอทำให้พ่อของไอ้ธอร์ยอมรับกับปากให้ได้ ว่าที่ผ่านมามันหลอกลวง จะเค้นให้รับให้ได้ว่าเลี้ยงโลกิมาในฐานะผ้าเช็ดเท้าแห่งราชบัลลังก์!!

 

ไอ้ตัวลูกนี่ อย่านึกว่ามึงจะไม่โดน !!! โลกิกัดฟัน แต่รู้สึกเจ็บที่ตาทั้งสองจนต้องหลับตาก่อนเค้นตาแน่น

 

 

แกต้องโดนแน่ธอร์ ….โลกิหยุดบีบเปลือกตา เพราะน้ำตาของเขาที่พยายามจะกลั้น ค่อยๆไหลลงมาอาบสองแก้ม…..แต่ไม่มีเสียงสะอื้น เขากัดกรามแน่น เขาสูดหายใจผ่านจมูกที่เริ่มแน่น…ก่อนจะค่อยๆเขียนความตั้งใจลงไปในจิตสำนึก ด้วยลายมือทางใจที่สั่นเทา จนทำให้จิตเป็นรอยข้อความที่โย้เย้ ทว่าหนักแน่น จนใจช้ำเป็นรอย

 

 

ถ้าโลกิคนนี้ต้องแพ้ ถ้าฉันต้องตาย….. ฉันจะใช้โอกาสสุดท้ายที่แกให้เพราะความหลงเข้าใจตัวเองผิดว่ารักน้องชายเสียเต็มประดา อธิบายจนกว่าคนโง่อย่างแกจะสำเหนียกซักทีว่า…

 

 

ที่ผ่านมา ….…..แกไม่เคยรักฉัน

 

 

 


	2. ที่ผ่านมา Thor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในมุมธอร์เมื่อน้องต้องโดนลงทัณฑ์

‘เกลียดคนอ่าน’

 

 

ธอร์อ่านข้อความ บนพื้นน้ำแข็งในห้องเย็น ที่โลกิเขียนไว้ซะตัวใหญ่เท่าฝาบ้าน แล้วนอนขดหลับอยู่มุมล่างขวาในห้องยังที่หนาวเย็น ยังกะลงลายเซ็นต์ ก็ไม่ปาน

 

 

รู้อีกนะว่าจะแอบมาดู ….

 

 

‘ยังจะกวนตีน หึๆ’ ธอร์หัวเราะออกมาอย่างเอ็นดู ผสมหมั่นไส้ น่ารักจริงๆ…. ดีกันเมื่อไหร่ธอร์คงได้ขอถีบรับขวัญสักที

 

‘นี่อยากให้เกลียดหรือขำวะเนี่ย’ ขนาดโลกิบอกว่าเกลียดเขา และเอาแต่พูดว่าเขาไม่เคยรักโลกิ แต่มันทำแบบนี้นี่มันต้องการอะไรกันแน่???? ธอร์งง แต่ช่างเหอะ

 

 

มันทำให้เขาอารมณ์ดีได้แล้วกัน

 

 

ธอร์ยืนมองน้องนอนหนาวอยู่ในห้องเย็น เขานึกไปถึงวันที่พาน้องชายกลับมาลงโทษ นี่มันสามวันแล้ว หลังจากที่เขาสั่งทหารมัดมือน้องชาย แน่นอนว่าต้องไม่ใช่โซ่ธรรมดา มันคือโซ่พิเศษที่แม้แต่โลกิก็ดิ้นไม่หลุด

 

 

“เอ้ย!” ธอร์ตบบ่าน้องชายรัวๆเบาๆสองที โลกิสบตาแวบเดียวก่อนมองไปทางอื่น สีหน้ารำคาญๆ ตามประสาพวกท่ามาก จนธอร์คิดว่า ถ้าน้องหายอีโมเป็นผู้เป็นคนกับเขาเมื่อไหร่ จะให้ไปดูแลกรมเจ้าท่า …

 

 

“อย่าร้องไห้ … น้ำแข็งมันจะเกาะ…เอ่อออ ตามเนี้ยอะ” ธอร์ชี้ไปที่บริเวณตากับโหนกแก้มตัวเองแบบลวกๆ 

 

 

“จะไปชานเมือง เดี๋ยวเอาลูกไอ้นั่นอะ….เอ่ออ อะไรวะ??? ที่ชื่อคล้ายๆมะม่วงหาวมะนาวโห่อะ… อืมมม ช่างเหอะ เดี๋ยวโค่นมาฝากแล้วกัน…ธอร์จำชื่อไม่ได้จริงๆเพราะมันยาวมาก แต่ไอ้น้องด้วงนี่ก็ชอบกินเหลือเกิน ไม่เอามาฝากไม่ได้หรอก โลกิเผลอหันมามองแวบหนึ่งก่อนธอร์จะทำตาโต งงงวยตามประสา แล้วคว้าหน้าเขาไว้ด้วยมือสองข้างๆเต็มๆ “เฮ่ยย” ธอร์แอบเห็นว่าตาน้องชื้นๆวาวๆวับๆ

 

‘อีกละ??¨ ธอร์คิด “…เฮ้ยโทษทีนะ” ธอร์ทำหน้าจริงจังก่อนเอานิ้วโป้งปาดน้ำตาที่มีอยู่น้อยนิด ที่ถ้าเขาไม่สะเออะไปปาดรับรองไม่ทางเอ่อไปกว่านี้…แล้วมันก็ไหลลงมาอาบง่ามมือ “ เฮ่ย ไหลอะไรเยอะนักเนี่ย....” ธอร์เช็ดหน้าน้องไม่หยุด จนโลกิแทบจะดั้งแมบ จากนั้นก็เอาผ้ามาปิดจมูกโลกิ แอสการ์เดียนตัวน้องเลิกคิ้วตกๆของตัวเองอย่างงงๆ

 

 

“สั่งออกมา เดี๋ยวหายใจไม่ออก …สั่งดิ! โลกินิ่ง…. “ เฮ้ยยย อากาศมันเย็น!…” ธอร์ผลักหัวโลกิจนหัวโยก เนื่องจากลีลาไม่ยอมสั่งขี้มูก โลกิทำเฉยมองต่ำ ไม่แยแส ธอร์รออยู่ประมาณสิบห้าวินาที จนเซ็งเอามือออก แต่นั่นมันอยู่ในจังหวะที่โลกิละพยศแล้วพรืดดดดดดดดดออกมาพอดี ....

 

 

โลกิที่เพิ่งหน้าแหกมาหมาดๆ จากมิดการ์ด ต้องได้อายทหารอีกรอบ…อายคนอื่นหรือจะสู้อายบ่าวไพร่ตัวเอง ทั้งพี่ทั้งทหารหัวเราะกันทั้งที่ไม่อยากหัวเราะ …ธอร์เอาผ้าเช็ดเสื้อผ้าโลกิ เสร็จแล้วก็เอานิ้วถ่างตาดูคราบน้ำตา ว่ายังเหลืออีกมั้ย 

 

“เอ้า เฮ้ย! หลับตาๆ !” ธอร์พูดจาห้วนๆห้าวๆก็จริง แต่เขาพูดเบาๆ ด้วยโทนเสียงอ่อนโยน โลกิจำต้องหลับ เพราะผ้าพุ่งเข้ามา ธอร์เอาผ้ารีดน้ำตาจากแผงขนตาของโลกิ บีบแรงไปจนโลกิคิดว่า ลืมตามานี่จะเห็นตาอีกข้างหลุดติดมือพี่มันไปไหม…..

 

 

สิ่งที่ธอร์ทำ มันทำให้โลกิจอมพยศอ่อนยวบ แต่อย่างไรเสียต่อให้เขาไม่โดนปิดปากไว้ เขาก็ไม่มีทางพูดว่า พี่จ๋า ฉันรักพี่เป็นอันขาด เพราะถ้ามีโอกาสพูด สิ่งที่เขาอยากบอกธอร์จากใจจริงคือ …

 

 

พี่ครับ…. พี่เอาผ้าเช็ดขี้มูกมาเช็ดตาผมครับ …

 

 

“มาๆเดี๋ยวพี่เช็ดให้นะ เอาให้แห้งทั้งหน้าเลย” ธอร์เช็ดอย่างขะมักเขม้น หน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดแววตาสงสารน้องอย่างถึงที่สุด น้ำตาธอร์ก็เอ่อเช่นกัน “อย่าร้องๆ!” โลกิจะทำหน้าเหยเกทำเตี่ยอะไรธอร์ก็ไม่ทราบได้ เขามัวคิดมากจนลืมไปว่าเขาเช็ดน้องด้วยผ้าผืนเดียวกันตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบ เพราะตอนนี้คงต้องออกไปว่าราชการแล้ว เป็นว่าที่พระราชาจะมาพิรี้พิไรได้ไง

 

 

โลกิมันก็เป็นซะแบบนี้ จะเป็นพระราชาได้ไงหละ….

 

 

เขารีบดึงความคิดกลับไปอยู่ที่ท้องพระโรงแอสการ์ด เขาคงต้องหยุดแอบดูน้อง และไปเฝ้าเสด็จพ่อสักที พ่อคงสงสัยแล้วว่า ทำไมกลับบ้านมาแล้วหายไปไหนก็ไม่รู้ ธอร์เองก็ไม่รู้จะมายืนหัวโด่อะไรอยู่ตรงนั้น เพราะไอ้น้องก็หลับอยู่ เขาจึงรีบสาวเท้าไปที่ห้องประชุมทันทีพร้อมกองทหารมหาดเล็ก

 

“พระบิดากำลังประชุมด่วนอยู่นะธอร์ ด่วนมากจนต้องลัดคิวเธอหนะ” เพื่อนสาวทักออกมา พร้อมด้วยเพื่อนอีกสามคน ก็ไม่รู้ทำไมพวกนี้นอกจากตื่นมาแต่งตัวและนั่งเม้าแล้วก็ซ้อมฟันดาบโชะๆเชะๆ ก็ไม่เห็นว่าจะทำอะไรมากมาย จนธอร์คิดว่าถ้าเช็กกล้องซีซีทีวีท้องพระโรงคงนึกว่ายามคิดไม่ซื่อ แอบตัดต่อวิดิโอ แล้วฉายวนสามวันตอนที่เขาไม่อยู่

 

“ไรวะธอร์ ไปเที่ยวมา ทำไมหน้าหงิกเป็นม้าหมากรุก ผู้หญิงที่นั่นดุเหรอ” frandal แซว ที่เหลือก็หัวเราะกันลั่น คล้ายบทแซวผู้ชายก้ามปูตามหนังจักรๆวงศ์ๆไวกิ้งทั่วไป …

 

จะมีอะไรไวต่อความรู้สึกไปกว่าผู้หญิง Sif จึงทักขึ้นมา

“ธอร์ ….คิดเรื่องโลกิอีกแล้วเหรอ” 

 

 

ธอร์ฉุน จนต้องหันไปมองหล่อนตรงๆ “รู้ว่าหมกมุ่น แล้วทำไมไม่ชวนคุยเรื่องอื่นวะ???” ธอร์ก็ไม่มีอารมณ์จะปกปิดเนื่องจากคิดดังเป็นปกติ

 

 

‘เบื่อจริงๆ ทำไมกุต้องอ่านง่าย???’

 

 

“เฮ้ยมันหงุดหงิดเว้ย อย่าไปพูดกับมัน …คนเงาหายก็เงี้ย” Vonstagg แซวต่อ จนธอร์ฉุน ที่โลกิเป็นแบบนี้ เพราะเขาต้องอยู่เป็นเงา ไม่เคยเด่นดัง เป็นที่ยอมรับในนามของตัวอง ใครๆก็เรียกเขาว่าน้องของธอร์

 

“เฮ้ย อย่าพูด!!! ไม่ดิ !!!!คิดก็ห้ามคิดแล้วนะ ไอ้เรื่องเงาเนี่ย ถ้าโลกิมันได้ยินเข้า เรื่องยาวววววววววววววววววว” ธอร์ไม่ได้โกรธ เขาพูดตอบด้วยเสียงเหนื่อยๆ แต่ตอนนี้ทุกคนเงียบ เพราะบรรยากาศมันมาคุจนไม่รู้จะว่าไงแล้ว

 

“ไปนั่งคุยกันที่อื่นได้มั้ย ตอนนี้อยากอยู่คนเดียว” ธอร์รีบตัดปัญหาไม่งั้นเพื่อนก็คงไม่หยุดพูดให้เขาอารมณ์เสียไปกว่านี้ และเขาแน่ใจว่าเพื่อนๆต้องเข้าใจแน่ๆ

 

“เออ ไปก็ได้วะ เดี๋ยวหายหมกมุ่นเมื่อไหร่ก็เรียกได้เสมอนะ” Hogun พูดขึ้นมาก่อนเพื่อนสาวจะหันมายิ้มกับธอร์ “ถ้าต้องการพวกเราเมื่อไหร่ อารมณ์ไหนก็เรียกมาแล้วกันนะ” ธอร์ยิ้มตอบเนือยๆ

 

 

เขาจะเอาไงกับน้องชายดี พ่อบอกให้เขาเป็นคนจัดการทั้งหมดหลังสั่งขัง จากนั้นโลกิคือสิทธิ์ขาดของเขา ว่าจะขู่จะปลอบจะฟาดจะใส่พานโอ๋กันยังไง ก็แล้วแต่ธอร์ แต่นั่นแหละปัญหา เพราะตอนนี้ธอร์คิดอะไรไม่ออกเลย….

 

อย่าไปว่าใครเลย เขาเองนั่นแหละที่ผิด เขาเองแหละที่ชอบให้โลกิเป็นเงา เขาอยากอยู่ใกล้ๆโลกิเพราะว่าโลกิเต็มไปด้วยสีสันที่ทั้งฉูดฉาดและหม่นหมอง เขาไม่รู้จะอธิบายความรู้สึกต่อโลกิยังไงให้ตัวเองฟัง รู้แค่ว่า ถ้าอารมณ์เสียกลับบ้านมา ไม่ว่าเพราะเรื่องอะไรในสามโลก เขาต้องพุ่งไปหาโลกิก่อน โดยไม่ต้องหาเหตุผล และไม่ต้องเล่าอะไรให้โลกิฟัง ไม่ใช่โลกิให้คำปรึกษาไม่ได้ แต่โลกิจะทำให้เขาอารมณ์ดีก่อนทางแก้จะมาทุกครั้ง ….เขาคงผิดจริงๆที่คิดเห็นแก่ตัวแบบนี้ แต่ทำไมโลกิต้องเจ็บขนาดนั้น

 

 

และถ้าโลกิไม่เจ็บขนาดนั้น เขาก็อยากจะขออนุญาตโลกิเจ็บใจมั่งได้มั้ย ที่รังเกียจที่จะเป็นเงาของเขา …

 

 

เจนซะอีกเจอกี่ทีก็โอเค เจนไม่ค่อยสนใจเขาเลย ไม่ว่าเขาจะคิดยังไงกับเจน เพราะเจนรักอิสระ มีสิ่งที่รัก เต็มไปด้วยความมั่นใจ แม้ว่าจะเป็นมนุษย์ เป็นผู้หญิง แต่พลังในตัวเจนทำให้เขารู้สึกดีเวลาได้คุยกับเธอ และมากกว่าความชื่นชมในความงาม อย่างหญิงงามอื่นๆ เจนคือผู้หญิงที่เขายอมรับนับถือ ว่าเธอก็เจ๋งไม่แพ้ใคร

 

 

นี่ถ้าโลกิเป็นแบบเจนเขาคงจะสละราชสมบัติให้ถ้าต้องการ และต้องขอบคุณเจนที่ไม่ได้เป็นแบบโลกิ เพราะถ้าเจนเป็นแบบนั้น เขาคงหอบผ้าหอบผ่อนทิ้งราชสมบัติไปมีเมียมีลูกอยู่ที่มิดการ์ด เนื่องจากเธอคงขาดเขาไม่ได้ และเขาคงอยากดูแลเธอจนกินไม่ได้นอนไม่หลับ และเสด็จพ่อคงช็อก …

 

ธอร์เริ่มงง เพราะคิดไปคิดมาทำไมดูเสียทั้งเมีย เสียทั้งน้อง แล้วทำไมมันดูผิดฝาผิดตัวไปหมด ….สมองเขาไม่ใคร่นิยมคิดทีละหลายประเด็น สงสัยเขาต้องพักผ่อนซะบ้างแล้ว หลังไปลุยที่มิดการ์ดมา เจนก็ไม่เจอ แถมกลับมายังต้องคิดหาทางจัดการน้องตัวแสบอีก

 

 

เห้อออออ ธอร์ถอนหายใจยาวๆ มือก็เกาหน้าผากเบาๆ โดยไม่รู้ตัว เอางี้ เจนช่างเธอก่อน ขาดเขาเธอก็อยู่ได้ ส่วนไอ้น้องบ้านี่ ไม่เจอกันแว้บเดียวถึงกับไปทำให้นิวยอร์กเละเป็นมะม่วงกวน

 

 

‘ค่อยๆคิดธอร์ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้า บุตรแห่งโอดิน พี่ไอ้โลกิ โอเคเอาประเด็นนี้ก่อน โลกิมันเป็นอะไรกันแน่’ ธอร์คุยกับตัวเองรอพ่อ ใช่สิ เขาใกล้บ้าเต็มทนแล้ว ….ไอ้สับสนมันไม่เท่าไหร่ แต่ร้อนใจนี่สิหนักหนา ก็ตอนน้องหายออกจากบ้านไปเหมือนเด็กใจแตก นี่ยังไม่นับอีกนะว่าจะแอบไปเสียตัวตามถ้ำมืดๆหรือเปล่า เพราะพวกมิดการ์ดชอบเล่าว่าเด็กอีโมชอบพึ่งเซ็กส์กับยาเสพติด …คือเขาก็ไม่ได้อยากจะว่าอะไรหรอก ของก็ของของมัน แถมฟงแฟนก็ไม่เคยมีกับเค้า ได้เฉาะใครสักทีก็คงดีไม่น้อยเผื่อจะหายเวิ่นเว้อ …. แต่เขาเห็นว่าไอ้เมืองถ้ำบ้าอะไรนั่นมองไปทางไหนก็มีแต่ตัวผู้ ไม่เห็นมีผู้หญิงซักกะตัว....กลับมาธอร์ เห้อออ ก็เขาหนะร้อนรน ตอนนั้นเขาก็คิดแค่ว่า ถ้ามันกลับบ้านเมื่อไหร่จะจับอาบน้ำ กินข้าว ห่มผ้า ตื่นมาก็พาไปเที่ยว

 

 

…แต่นี่ดันกลับมาต้องให้มันมานอนหนาว ….

 

‘ธอร์ กลับมาๆ...โอเคตรงนี้ก่อน’ เขาพยายามช่วยตัวเองคิด ‘ ….โลกิมันคิดว่าพ่อเห็นมันเห็นหมากใช่มั้ย ?? แล้วพ่อเห็นมันเป็นหมากหรือเป็นทูตหว่า?? แล้วทูตนี่มันต่างจากหมากตรงไหน??? เอ๊ยยยแต่มันก็คนละคำ???แต่ก็ดูหลอกๆไงไม่รู้???? แต่พ่อก็ดูรักมัน..???’

 

 

ธอร์โคตรงงหนักกว่าเก่า ไม่น่าลงลึกประเด็นเขาวงกตประจำสัปดาห์เลย …

 

 

ช่างเหอะ แม้ว่าจะไม่รู้ว่าจุดประสงค์และความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงของท่านพ่อคืออะไร แต่ที่เขารู้แก่ใจคือ เขาไม่เคยเสแสร้งกับโลกิ และเขาอยากอยู่กับโลกิตลอดไป แม้ว่าจะในฐานะที่โลกิไม่ชอบเท่าไหร่ แต่เขาคิดว่า มันเพราะโลกิไม่เข้าใจมากกว่า ว่าเขาไมได้มีเจตนากดโลกิให้อยู่ในเงา

 

 

แต่เขาอยากปกป้องต่างหาก…

 

 

‘เออ เริ่มมาและๆ’ ถ้าได้จ้องตาเขาอยู่จะรู้ว่าตามีประกายแห่งการระลึกรู้ออกมาแว้บนึง อย่างน้อยธอร์ก็เริ่มรู้แล้ว ว่าไอ้สีสัน กับไอ้มุมหม่นในตัวโลกิที่ทำให้เขาอยากเข้าใกล้และยอมรับอย่างไม่อายว่าติดหนึ่บนี่มันอะไร

 

 

โลกินี่ทั้งสนุก และน่าปกป้องเลย …

 

 

เขาโคตรรรรรรรรรรคิดถึงเวลาดีๆกับโลกิ แม้ว่ามันจะผ่านมาไม่นานเท่าไหร่ แล้วโลกินี่มันคิดถึงมั่งมั้ย เขาก็ไม่แน่ใจ เขากับโลกิผ่านอะไรด้วยกันมามากมาย เขาไม่เข้าใจเลยจริงๆ ว่าทำไมโลกิถึงทำเหมือนไม่มีเยื่อใยกับเขาได้ขนาดนั้น

 

 

ใครว่าอะไรเข้าใจยากในโลกนี้ เขาก็ว่าแพ้โลกิหมด ผู้หญิงเอย ฟิสิกส์เอย แต่นะเขาก็ไม่ได้เข้าใจฟิสิกส์ยากๆที่สตาร์กคุยกับมนุษย์ยักษ์เขียวหรอกนะ แต่เขาไม่เคยเรียน ไอ้ฟิสิกส์ที่เจนเล่าก็ยากพอดู แต่อย่างไรก็ดีมันก็ยังง่ายกว่าโลกิที่รู้จักมันมาตั้งแต่เกิด ....เขายังเข้าใจว่ามันคืออะไร ทำงานยังไง 

 

 

แต่โลกินี่สิ มันทำมาจากอะไรวะ ??? แล้วใจกับสมองของโลกิทำงานยังไงเขาก็ไม่เคยรู้ เพราะตอนรักก็รักกันเอง ไม่ได้สรรหาวิธีมาดลใจกัน …ตอนดีๆกันก็จับไม่ได้ไล่ไม่ทัน มาตอนหมางเมินก็ไม่รู้จะแก้จะฟิกซ์กันยังไง เขารู้แค่โลกิรู้สึกว่าเขาไม่รัก รู้สึกว่าเขาเสแสร้ง รู้สึกว่าเขาไม่ให้เกียรติ แต่ไม่รู้ว่าคิดอะไรอยู่ แล้วทำไมถึงรู้สึกแบบนั้น แล้วที่สำคัญ ที่ทำไปทั้งหมดนี้ อยากให้เขารักหรือเกลียด จะได้ทำตัวถูก แล้วสรุปว่า โลกินี่อยากจะรักหรืออยากจะเกลียดเขากันแน่ หรือทั้งสองอย่าง 

 

 

แล้วนี่มันเขาหรือโลกิกันแน่ที่สับสน???

 

 

ตอนนี้ไอ้ต้นบ้าอะไรนั่นที่โลกิชอบกินจนบัดนี้เขาก็ยังจำชื่อมันไม่ได้ เพราะไปถึงก็สั่งถอนตั้งแต่มหาดเล็กยังร่ายชื่อมันยังไม่จบ เพราะมันจะชื่ออะไรโลกิก็ชอบกินอยู่ดี ถอนๆมาทั้งต้นนั่นแหละจะมาเก็บสิบลูกร้อยลูกไปทำไม เพราะเขากะปลูกในวัง เอามาทั้งต้นมีทั้งเม็ด กิ่ง ตา ปลูกไม่ขึ้นให้มันรู้ไป เผื่อวันไหนโลกิใจเย็นๆแล้วจะได้กิน ตอนนี้เขายอมทำทุกอย่าง ขอแค่ไม่ต้องฆ่าใคร กับสละราชสมบัติให้โลกิตอนนี้เท่านั้นแหละ ทุกสิ่งอย่างในสากลจักรวาล ขอให้โลกิบอก แม้ว่าเขาจะเคยคิดว่าโลกิเป็นเงา และยังคิดอยู่ก็ตามเหอะ แต่เขาก็ยังอยากให้วันเวลาดีๆของเขาและโลกิกลับมาเหมือนเดิม เขาไม่อยากให้โลกิลำบากกายลำบากใจ …

 

ไม่รักกันจริงๆจะเป็นแบบนี้มั้ย??

 

 

ธอร์หมดอารมณ์คิดหาเหตุผล เพราะที่เขาแน่ใจและนึกได้ตอนนี้คือ ตอนนี้โลกิคงหนาวมาก ไหนยังจะทั้งเจ็บทั้งอายอีกหละ ถ้าเขาแบ่งความเจ็บกายใจของน้องได้ เขาคงทำไปแล้วเพราะว่า…

 

 

ยิ่งเห็นโลกิหนาวเหน็บ เขาก็ยิ่งร้อนจนแทบไหม้

 

 

ธอร์เค้นเปลือกตา เพราะน้ำตาไม่รู้มันมาจากไหน จนตาเขาตึงไปหมด … เขาจะทำยังไงกับโลกิดีดี …ไม่มีใครตอบคำถามของเขาได้ …เขาพยายามกลั้นน้ำตา แต่ไม่ทันแล้วหละ ธอร์คลายเปลือกตา น้ำตาไหลลงมาอาบแก้ม ในขณะที่เปลือกตายังปิดอยู่เหมือนเดิม ก็ไม่รู้จะลืมตามองอะไร มองไปก็ไม่เห็นอะไรอยู่ดี….เขาอยากให้โลกิกลับมาเป็นคนเดิม และอยากให้โลกิเชื่อใจเขา แต่ก็ไม่รู้จะเริ่มตรงไหน

 

แกจะให้ฉันทำยังไงโลกิ แกถึงจะได้รู้สักทีว่า

 

 

ที่ผ่านมา…

 

 

ฉันรักแกแค่ไหน…


	3. เงา Loki's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เหวี่ยงกลับมาที่มุมโลกิค่ะ

โลกิตื่นขึ้นเพราะเสียงเอะอะหน้าห้องคุมขังผสมแสบตา เพราะร้องไห้เนื่องจากดราม่าไปเองก่อนหลับไป เห็นทหาร ผ่านกระจกห้องขังไปไวๆ โลกิก็แน่ใจทันทีว่าธอร์คงเพิ่งกลับมาแล้วรีบแจ้นมาทำหน้าที่พี่ชาย แล้วก็คงรีบกลับไปรายงานเสด็จพ่อเรื่องประภาสชานเมือง

 

สะใจ!

 

แน่หละ เพราะเขาเขียนคำว่า ‘เกลียดคนอ่าน’ ไว้ซะตัวเบ้อเริ่ม กะให้ธอร์เห็นแล้วสะอึกอึ้งกิมกี่ แต่โลกิก็ไม่แน่ใจนัก เพราะไม่ว่าเขาจะทำอะไร ไม่ว่ามันจะสร้างสรรค์ ระดับเสกกระเบื้องให้เป็นทองยังไงก็เท่านั้น ทั้งการหาทางหนีทีไล่ระหว่างพิภพ โดยไม่ง้อไฮม์ดัลกับสะพานสายรุ้งไบฟรอสท์ ซึ่งถ้าคนอื่นคิดได้ จะมีสะพานไว้ทำอะรั๊ยย ???ไหนจะ คิดนั่นคิดนี่ เสกนั่นเสกโน่น ถ้าเป็นมิดการ์ด เขาคงไม่ต่างอะไรกับสตีเฟ่น ฮอว์คิ่ง บวกสตีฟ จ๊อบส์ แถมสกิลการหลบหนีก็ดีกว่าฮูดินี่ซะอีก

 

 

 

คิดว่าเท่สุดในอาณาจักรอะ…

 

 

แต่พอดีที่แอสการ์ดทุกอย่างเป็นทิพย์ ประชากรไม่ได้เดือดร้อนจากการไม่มีเทคโนโลยี ดังนั้นจอมเวทย์อย่างเขาก็เป็นได้แค่เอนเตอร์เทนเนอร์ ไม่ได้รับการแห่แหนเหมือนในมิดการ์ด … แล้วที่เขาชอบแกล้งธอร์แรงๆ ไม่ก็กวนบาทา ทั้งหมดนี้ก็เพื่อโชว์ความโง่ของธอร์ ต่อหน้าเสด็จพ่อเสด็จแม่ แล้วก็อยากจะข่มขวัญธอร์ ว่าคู่แข่งของแกก็ไม่ใช่เล่นๆนะ ถ้าเทียบกับฉันแล้วแกปัญญาอ่อนไปเลย… แทนที่ธอร์จะอารมณ์เสีย กลับกลายเป็นตบไม้ตบมือเห็นเป็นขำไปซะหมด พอหัวเราะจนพอใจแล้วจะดึงเขามากอด ลูบหัวลูบหู เอาขนมให้กิน ไม่ก็ให้รางวัล ยังกะเล่นกับลูกหมาลูกแมว จนเขาเองนี่แหละโมโห

 

 

กูมาข่มเมิงนะ ….ไม่ได้มาเดี่ยวไมโครโฟน …!!!

 

 

 

บางทีก็อยากจะร้องเพลงตอบประชดตัวเองเหมือนกันว่า “หากพี่ธอร์กำลังสบาย จบปรบมือพลันนน” ….ทำไม ธอร์ชอบคิดว่าเขาช่างเอาอกเอาใจ หรือสร้างความสำราญให้กับธอร์ ทั้งที่เขาทำไปเพื่อข่มธอร์ …แต่ช่างเหอะตอนนี้โกรธกันอยู่ ธอร์คงเข้าใจบ้างว่า …..เขาเกลียด เกลียดตามที่เขียนเป๊ะๆ!!!

 

 

เขาลุกขึ้นนั่ง คิดถึงอดีต …เพราะไม่มีอะไรจะทำ ตัวก็เมื่อยไปหมด ความโกรธจากความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจนี่แหละทำให้เขามีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไปได้ ถ้าเขาไม่โกรธแต่น้อยใจอย่างเดียว เขาคงเหี่ยวไปเลยเพราะมันไม่มีใจจะดิ้นรน ที่ผ่านมาแม่ก็โอ๋เขาเหลือเกิน เดี๋ยวกอดเดี๋ยวหอม ในขณะที่ธอร์ แม่มักส่ายหน้าอย่างเอ็นดูในความทะลึ่งลิงกัง ตั้งแต่เด็ก ทำไมอะ…แม่ก็อีกคน เขาไม่ได้อยากเป็นลูกน้อยหอยสังข์ซักหน่อย พ่อเองก็อะไรอันตรายก็ให้ธอร์นำตลอด จริงๆเขาก็ไม่ใช่พวกชอบหลบหลังพี่ ทำคิ้วตกตาโต เวลาคนหาเรื่องหรอกถ้าที่บ้านไม่เลี้ยงเขามาแบบนี้ ทำไมพ่อต้องดูถูกเขาด้วย ……อ๋ออ ….ใช่สิพ่อรู้อยู่เต็มอก ว่าเขาด้อยกว่าธอร์ เขามาจากเผ่าพันธุ์ที่อ่อนแอ ต่ำต้อย ธอร์ฆ่าหมดทั้งเผ่าวันเดียวก็ยังได้ ….

 

 

เป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งยังไม่พอ ยังจะเป็นแคระอีก!!

 

 

มีอะไรทุเรศไปกว่านี้มั้ย แม้ในเผ่าที่ต่ำและอ่อนแอ แล้วยังจัดว่ามีขนาดแคระแกร็นไม่ผ่านคิวซีอีก ….ไม่ว่าจะแอสการ์ดหรือโยธันไฮม์ เขาก็ยังด้อยอยู่ดี

 

 

ใครๆก็ดีกว่ากู….. กูรับไม่ได้!!!!!

 

 

ธอร์ชอบทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าเป็นลูกกระจ๊อกมาตลอด ทำยังกะรู้ว่าตัวเองจะได้เป็นพระราชามาตั้งแต่เด็ก คิดว่าเขาเอ็นเตอร์เทนก็ยังไม่พอ อารมณ์เสียก็ชอบมาหา เขาก็งงเพราะเขาแทบไม่เคยเสนอวิธีแก้อะไรเลย คนฉลาดอย่างเขามีหรือจะคิดไม่ได้ แต่ไอ้พี่บ้านี่พอมาเจอหน้าเขา จากที่หน้าหงิกงอหรือโกรธจนแทบจะพังบ้าน ก็กลับกลายเป็นทำน้ำหูน้ำตาไหล แววตาฉายไปด้วยความหวัง ยิ้มออกมาจนได้ ตามด้วยกอดเขาจนกลม ตบบ่า แล้วก็พูดกับเขาเบาๆทั้งที่ยังกอดเขาอยู่เหมือนกันแทบทุกครั้งว่า

 

 

 

“ขอบใจนะที่อยู่ตรงนี้”

 

 

….เอิ่ม กุยังไม่ได้พูดอะไรเลย….

 

 

ธอร์มันเคยรู้มั่งมั้ยว่าเขาฉลาด เขาคิดออกในเรื่องที่มันคิดไม่ได้ ทำไมไม่ถามเขาสักคำ???โลกิกัดฟัน แค้นนัก ไม่เห็นฝีมือเขาเลยสักเรื่องหรือไง!!! ธอร์ทำอะไรเจ๋งๆมาก็มักชอบมาอวด ซึ่งล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นเรื่องป่าเถื่อนราวผีตองเหลืองทั้งนั้น เช่น วันนี้พี่ล่าตัวนั่นมาด้วยอะ หรือไม่ก็ เฮ่ย วันนี้พี่ไปแข่งปาลูกดอกมา สนุกมาก ชนะขาดเลย! มันน่าสนใจตรงไหนอะ ก็แค่ปาๆยิงๆง้างๆเล็งๆ????แถมอัดอั้นตันใจอะไรก็ต้องมาระบายกับโลกิ ถ้าโลกิเคยมาไทย คงคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นพี่อ้อยคลับฟรายเดย์ไปแล้ว

 

 

“โลกิ…. พี่กดดันอะ ….ใครๆก็หวังในตัวพี่...พี่ทำตัวไม่ถูก!!!” เขาได้แต่นั่งข้างๆเงียบๆ ตบบ่าธอร์เบาๆ เหมือนปลอบ แต่ในใจหงุดหงิดจี๊ดขึ้นมา เพราะคำพูดธอร์มันแทงใจเขาดังจึ้ก!

 

 

 

พี่ครับ ผมก็อึดอัดที่ไม่มีใครมาหวังอะไรในตัวผมเหมือนกัน …

 

 

การแข่งขันระหว่างเขากับธอร์มันไม่เคยตื่นเต้นสำหรับธอร์เลยหรือไง …สำหรับโลกิเขาคิดว่าการแข่งขันยังไม่จบ แต่สำหรับธอร์มันจบไปหลายพันปีแล้ว ดูซิวันที่รับตำแหน่งรัชทายาท ธอร์หัวเราะร่า โยนค้อนไปมา จนโลกิหมั่นไส้อยากให้หล่นทับตีนสักที ทุกคนปรบมือ หัวเราะ ยังกับไม่คิดว่ามีผู้แพ้ยืนอยู่อย่างนั้นแหละ หัวเราะกันยังกะเขาไม่มีทางเจ็บ ชื่นชมยินดีกันโดยไม่เห็นหัวเขายังกะมันเป็นแผลที่แห้งแล้ว

 

 

ตอนนี้ไอ้ความคิดที่ว่าเขาไม่ใช่ลูกชายของโอดิน ที่เขาเอะใจมาตั้งแต่เด็กๆ เนื่องจากไอ้รูปลักษณ์ตากลมผมดำ มันไม่มีในบ้านนี้สักคน ไอ้ความจริงที่เขาไม่ใช่ลูกแท้ๆมาหลอกหลอนเขาเต็มที่เพราะเขารู้ความจริงทั้งหมด ตอนนี้เขามีอาการไม่อยากจ้องหน้ามองตาใคร เพราะเกรงว่าจะเห็นสีหน้าแววตาที่มองเขาด้วยความแปลกแยก กลัวเหลือเกินว่าสักวันจะมีใครมายืนชี้หน้าด่าว่า “อีโลกิ อีข้าวนอกนา!”

 

 

หึ! ไม่จริง!

 

 

 

 

ตื่นเหอะโลกิ มันจริงทั้งนั้น!

 

 

ทั้งเป็นข้าวนอกนา เป็นเอเลี่ยน สำหรับธอร์เขาก็เป็นสัตว์เลี้ยง เมื่อไหร่ธอร์จะรู้สักที ว่าความรักที่ธอร์มั่นใจเหลือเกินว่ามีให้เขามาโดยตลอด มันไม่ใช่ความรัก มันคืออาการของคนมีสัตว์เลี้ยงเท่านั้น แล้วไอ้ความรักอย่างที่นายรักสัตว์เลี้ยง จะไปสู้อะไรกับความรักที่ผัวรักเมีย คนหลงเมียจนลืมแม่ก็มีเยอะไปไม่ว่าจะโลกไหน

 

 

นับประสาอะไรกับหมาตัวนึงวะ?????

 

 

ผู้หญิงคนนั้น ชื่ออะไรนะ…เจน ฟอสเตอร์ !!!! อี๋ …แค่นึกชื่อก็แสลงใจแล้วเว้ย! โลกิเสียดายที่ไม่มีพร็อพสักชิ้นให้ปาเล่นเวลาโมโห ตอนนี้เขาได้แต่ทุบน้ำแข็งโป๊กๆๆ …เขายังจำวันนั้นได้ ในวันที่ธอร์ลุยเข้าไปเอาค้อน แทนที่เขาจะกลับแอสการ์ดทันทีที่หลอกธอร์เสร็จ ไม่รู้สังหรณ์อะไร เลยไปแอบดูซักนิดซักหน่อย เพราะว่าไม่ว่าใครหน้าไหนมันจะเซ้นส์ดี ไม่มีใครเกินหน้าโลกิ เขาแอบสะกดรอยตามไปจนเห็นธอร์กับเจน กำลังนั่งผิงไฟคุยกัน ไอ้พี่ธอร์ดันโชว์พาวจีบหญิง โดยการเล่าเรื่องการเชื่อมกันของพิภพ เพราะแต่ละภพตั้งอยู่บนต้นไม้ต้นหนึ่งที่หล่อนต้องเห็นอยู่ทุกวัน เข้าทางเลยสิเธอเป็นนักฟิสิกส์! ใครฟังเข้าคงคิดว่าชาวแอสการ์ดมีความรู้นี้ทุกคน หนอยดูซิทำตาโตตื่นเต้นเชียวนะ… เพี้ยนไปแล้วเหรอถึงเชื่อหนะว่ามันคิดเอง????ในเมื่อเป็นนักฟิสิกส์ยังตื่นเต้นเลย!!! ก็น่าจะอนุมานได้นะว่านี่มันความรู้ของพวกจอมเวทย์ …ธอร์นี่มันยังกับมนุษย์ถ้ำ นับเลขด้วยนิ้วมือเอานิ้วตีนช่วยยังผิดเลย! ไม่มีใครบอกมันจะไปรู้เองได้ยังไง???!!!

 

 

 

อีเรื่องต้นไม้เก้าแพร่งที่เธอตื่นเต้นนักหนา ฉันเป็นคนบอกมันเองแหละ นังชาวโลก!

 

 

 

ตอนยังเด็กๆขาสั้นๆ เขาเคยเล่าให้ธอร์ฟัง วันนั้นก็นอนดูดาวกันแบบนี้แหละ แถมเขาก็เล่าอะไรยาวยืด บอกธอร์ว่าดาวมาจากไหน ดาวคืออะไร อะไรเชื่อมกันตรงไหน แต่ธอร์ก็ฟังอย่างไม่ค่อยเข้าใจ แถมพูดยังไม่ได้ถึงครึ่งธอร์ก็บ่นว่าง่วงแล้วหลับคนเดียวไม่พอ ยังเอามือปิดปากเขาแล้วลากตัวมากอดนอนซะฉิบ เป็นการจบการสนทนาวันนั้น….แล้ววันนี้ดันเอาสิ่งที่เขาเคยบอกไปวาดเป็นพาวเวอร์พ้อยนท์จีบเจนซะงั้น

 

 

มีอะไรแสบกว่านี้มั้ย??? แล้วธอร์ยังจะมีหน้าไปพูดอีกว่าศาสตร์ของมิดการ์ด ก็ไม่ต่างอะไรกับเวทมนต์แห่งแอสการ์ด …โลกินึกถึงประโยคนั้นแล้วยังรู้สึกโหวงๆในใจไม่หาย เกิดมาเคยแต่น้อยใจ แค้นใจ แต่ไอ้ใจหาย เพิ่งเป็นก็วันนั้น เหมือนหัวใจโดนใครสักคนที่มือเบามากมาคว้าออกไปจากอก ตรงนั้นเขารู้สึกเบาโหวงเหมือนไม่มีเครื่องใน ไส้ หรือแม้กระทั่งสมอง … เหมือนโลกของเขาค่อยๆกลายเป็นสีเทา …

 

 

พี่เคยเสพย์ติดนักฟิสิกส์แห่งแอสการ์ด ..... ....... .....................

 

 

แล้วทำไมอยู่ๆเผลอแป๊บเดียว ไม่เจอกันไม่กี่วัน ----------------- ก็ไปติดจอมเวทย์แห่งมิดการ์ดซะแล้ว

 

 

ทำไมเวลาที่เขากับธอร์ห่างกันแค่ชั่วแวบ มันเปลี่ยนธอร์ไปตลอดกาล ไม่ใช่แต่ติด แต่หล่อนทำให้ธอร์เปลี่ยนแอททิจูดได้อีกจากว่าที่ทรราชย์ กลายเป็นราชบุตรผู้ทรงธรรม เหรออออ มันง่ายอย่างนี้เลยเหรอเจน.. …ไม่ใช่ว่าเขารับไม่ได้ที่พี่จะมีเมีย ผู้ชายล่ำถึกกลัดมันอย่างธอร์ ไม่ดิ ผู้ชายคนไหนก็ตามจะมีเมียมันก็ไม่แปลก ไม่มีนานขนาดนี้ก็แปลกแค่ไหนแล้ว ….แต่ …มันต้องไม่ใช่ในเวลาที่เขาเองยังหาสถานะไม่เจอแบบนี้ ณ วินาทีนั้น โลกิน้ำตารื้น …

 

 

เขาเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยง หรือศัตรู หรือลูกกระจ๊อก หรือน้องชายเขาก็ยังไม่รู้เลย …เธอมันเข้ามาผิดเวลานะเจน! ณ ตอนนั้น โลกิกัดฟันยืนดูแล้วน้ำตาก็ไหลออกมา เขาเคยคิดว่าธอร์คือคนที่เขาหมั่นไส้ที่สุดในชีวิต แต่ตอนนี้ธอร์เสียแชมป์ซะแล้ว

 

 

เจน ฟอสเตอร์…จะเล่นใช่มะ??…จะเล่นใช่มะ??!!!

 

 

 

 

เดี๋ยวถ้าธอร์ปล่อยเขาเมื่อไหร่ พวกโยธันไฮม์กับมิดการ์ดคงเรียกร้องให้มีการสำเร็จโทษเขาออกอากาศ ด้วยเครื่องส่งผ่านจากพลังไอ้ก้อนสารส้มอวกาศนั่นแหละ เก่งนักนะไอ้พวกยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ก้อนพลังบ้าอะไรนั่นอยู่ตรงหลืบไหนของแผ่นดินก็ไม่รู้ ก็อุตส่าห์ไปหามาได้ หาแล้วก็ไม่แกร่งพอจะรักษาไว้ นี่ถ้าเทียบกับพวกมิดการ์ด พวกเอ็งก็คงเป็นฝูงเด็กเนิร์ดสินะ …. ถ้าเขาหลุดไปได้จะเอาไอ้ก้อนบ้านั่นมาทาเต่า ขัดส้น แกว่งน้ำคลองให้หายแค้น ตอนธอร์นำตัวเขาไปสำเร็จโทษ ก็คงร้องไห้แต่เดี๋ยวก็ต้องนึกออกว่ามีเจนอยู่นี่นา คนจะมีเมียมันต้องดีใจจนลืมทุกอย่างทั้งนั้นแหละ โลกคงเป็นสีชมพูในขณะที่โลกของเขากำลังจะเป็นสีเทาโดยสมบูรณ์??? 

 

 

หากเขาจากไป ใครๆที่เคยเสียดายความฉลาดของเขาก็คงดีใจ เพราะเจนเองก็เป็นจอมเวทย์เหมือนกัน แถมยังจะนิสัยดี แล้วก็เป็นราชินีได้อีก ส่วนธอร์ที่จะร้องไห้เพราะเขาหนะ ก็แค่เสียดายผ้าเช็ดเท้า เสียดายสัตว์เลี้ยง ที่ในชีวิตคนคนนึงหนะมีคนละไม่รู้เท่าไหร่ เดี๋ยวร้องไปไม่ทันน้ำตาจะแห้ง พี่ก็คงปาดน้ำตาทิ้ง แต่งองค์ยิ้มระรื่นลงไปรับว่าที่เมียที่มิดการ์ด เพราะเจนสำหรับพี่ก็คงเป็นเหมือนเพชรเหมือนดาว ของที่หาอะไรมาแทนก็ได้อย่างเขา หรือจะสู้ของที่หาอะไรมาแทนก็ไม่ได้หละ …ก็ไม่รู้นะ เห็นใครๆก็เปรียบเมียดังแก้วตาดวงใจนี่นา อย่างธอร์ก็คงไม่ต่างกัน

 

…โลกิคิดว่าเขาคงเป็นเพียงความทรงจำ ไม่สิ ทุกคนคงลืมๆเขาไปเลย เนื่องจากก็ไม่มีตัวตนอยู่แล้ว …. ส่วนไอ้ต้นบ้าอะไรนั่น ที่เขาชอบกิน พอปลูกเสร็จ ออกดอกออกผลมา สุกได้ที่ ธอร์ก็คงจะสั่งพวกบ่าวไพร่ไปเก็บมา แล้วเจ้าตัวก็จะปอกให้เจนกิน และอีกไม่ช้าไม่นานนักธอร์ก็คงจำไม่ได้อีกต่อไป

 

 

ว่าตอนแรกเอามันมาปลูกให้ใคร…

 

 

นึกถึงตรงนี้ โลกิแม้ไม่อยากร้องไห้ น้ำตาไหลออกมาเป็นเม็ดๆ คลื่นสะอื้นลูกใหญ่ถาโถมออกมาจนต้องก้มหน้าลงไปซบเข่าเพราะเผื่อถ้าใครมาเห็นเขาตอนนี้จะได้ไม่รู้ว่านั่งร้องไห้ ใช่สิโลกิ ชีวิตผ่านมาก็เหมือนกินน้ำใต้ศอกอยู่แล้ว จะเอาน้ำตาไปเช็ดหัวเข่าอีกซักหน่อยจะเป็นอะไรไป ….โลกิก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าทำไมต้องเศร้าขนาดนี้ ตำแหน่งแห่งที่ในใจของธอร์ที่เขาไม่เคยพอใจ เพราะมันดูไร้ค่าและทำร้ายจิตใจ ใครจะอยากเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงของพี่ชายตัวเอง ใครจะอยากเป็นลูกกระจ๊อกของคู่แข่งที่เราคิดว่าตัวเองดีกว่า ใครจะอยากอยู่ในเงาของคนอีกคน …

 

 

แต่ทำไมพอคิดว่าจะเสียสถานะนั้นไปมันเจ็บอย่างงี้วะ

 

 

อาจจะเพราะมันคือการลดขั้น จากแค่น้อยใจ เป็นความรู้สึกที่ไม่เหลืออะไรเลยมั้ง?? โลกิขี้เกียจคิดแล้ว ณ จุดนี้ คงจะใกล้ถึงเวลาหายไปจากโลกนี้เต็มทน เดี๋ยวธอร์โดนกดดันหนักๆเข้า คงต้องเอาเขาไปสาปให้เป็นหินในอุทยาน เพราะการฆ่าเทพในแอสการ์ดมันทำไม่ได้ ต้องให้ตายไปเองตามอายุขัย สาปให้เป็นหินจึงเป็นโทษสูงสุด ดีซะอีกได้ปฎิมากรรมใหม่ เดี๋ยวเขียนพินัยกรรมสักชิ้นก่อนจะลากันดีไหม โลกิ ขอมอบร่างกายให้เป็นสาธารณกุศล ขอให้พี่ชายและภรรยาในอนาคต มานั่งปิ๊กนิกกันให้เย็นใจ รูปร่างหน้าตาฉันคงดูดีพอที่จะประดับสวนในวัง วันหนึ่งถ้าพี่มีลูก ก็อย่าลืมแนะนำให้ลูกรู้จักว่า ครั้งหนึ่งรูปหินนี้ เคยเป็นจอมเอ็นเตอร์เทนมือหนึ่งของแอสการ์ด พ่อหัวเราะเพราะเขามามาก แต่พ่อก็มิได้เสียดายที่เขาได้กลายเป็นหิน เพราะเมื่อก่อน เวลาพ่อเสียใจ เขาก็จะทำให้พ่อหัวเราะได้ด้วยการนั่งอยู่ข้างๆเฉยๆนี่แหละ วันนี้เขาก็ยังคงฟังก์ชั่นเดิมไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน

 

 

….โลกิหัวเราะออกมาทั้งน้ำตา แต่หัวเราะได้สองสามหึ เขาก็ก้มหน้าลงไปร้องไห้ตัวสั่น

 

 

 

ความกลัวที่จะโดนลงโทษ เทียบไม่ได้กับความเสียใจที่สุดในชีวิตที่จะกลายเป็นเพียงหินสวนน้ำพุที่ธอร์จะลืม ท่ามกลางความสุขของทุกคนที่อยู่เบื้องหลัง ทั้งแอสการ์ด ทั้งโยธันไฮม์ และมิดการ์ด

 

 

 

สร้างปัญหามาเยอะแล้ว จงดีใจซะเถอะว่าอย่างน้อย เวลาที่เราจากไป เราไม่ได้ทำความลำบากใจให้ใคร

 

 

แม้แต่น้อย …

 

 

โลกิเช็ดน้ำตาตัวเอง ที่ยังไหลออกมาไม่หยุด

 

 

วันนี้แล้วสินะ โลกิคิด อีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมง คงต้องโดนตัดสิน เขาถอนหายใจออกมาเป็นไอทางปาก ท่ามกลางอากาศในห้องน้ำแข็งที่หนาวเหน็บ ….

 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	4. เงา Thor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ใกล้ลงโทษน้องแล้วธอร์จะทำอย่างไร

ธอร์เคาะประตูห้องน้องชาย แล้วหยุดยืนรอคำตอบอยู่อย่างนั้น หัวธอร์ยังชาไม่หาย เพราะเรื่องมันหนักหนาเกินสมองน้อยๆ หัวใจอ่อนๆจะประสานกันไหว เพราะขนาดเวลาไม่มีเรื่องก็โง่เป็นปกติอยู่แล้ว แต่เขาไม่ได้เคาะห้องโลกิเพราะความมึนเบลอ นั่นเป็นเพราะโลกิได้ย้ายนิวาสถานมายังห้องส่วนตัวเป็นการชั่วคราว เนื่องจากต้องรอสาส์นตอบรับจากโยธันไฮม์

 

 

แม้ว่าพ่อจะมอบสิทธิ์ขาดในการพิจารณาโทษโลกิแก่ธอร์ แต่ทางเลือกของธอร์จำกัดเหลือเกิน เพราะถ้าเขาปล่อยโลกิ ก็ไม่ต่างอะไรกับจับฮิตเล่อร์ได้แล้วปล่อยลอยนวลไปเตะตะกร้อเล่น …ข้อหาพยายามล้างเผ่าพันธุ์นี่มันหนักน้อยที่ไหน แม้เขาอยากจะช่วยโลกิ แต่มันก็เหลือวิสัยเสียแล้ว ที่ทำได้ตอนนี้ก็แค่ผ่อนหนักให้เป็นเบาเท่านั้น

 

 

จริงๆแล้วเขาหละอยากพาโลกิหนีไปอยู่กันสองคนให้พ้นหูพ้นตาประชาชี ไปเริ่มต้นชีวิตกันใหม่ …ต่อให้ต้องกัดก้อนเกลือกิน หรือไปปลูก cabin in the farm เอิ่มมม … กระท่อมปลายนาอยู่กันเขาก็พร้อมสู้ ต่อให้โลกิจะนั่งเฉยๆ ตื่นสาย บ่ายเดินเล่น มือไม่พายเอาเท้าราน้ำแค่ไหนก็ได้ เขานี่แหละจะแบกข้าวสารหาเงินมาเลี้ยง ก็ทำไงได้ ทั้งหมดนี้เขาเองนั่นแหละผิด ไปทำมันน้อยใจจนมีปัญหา เขาจึงพร้อมจะจัดเต็มกับโลกิเสมอ …แต่ทั้งหมดนี่เป็นไปไม่ได้ ก็เพราะเขาเป็นถึงรัชทายาท ดำรงตำแหน่งทางการเมืองระดับจักรวาล ไม่ใช่แค่ชายคนนึงที่อยากดูแล ห่วงใยเธอเท่านั้นซะเมื่อไหร่ …

 

 

ที่เขาว่าสันดอนขุดได้ แต่สันดานขุดยาก ก็คงจะจริง แม้จะอยากเป็นกษัตริย์ผู้ทรงธรรมยังไง แต่ธอร์ก็มีสัญชาติญาณเห็นแก่ตัวตามนิสัยทรราชย์เก่าที่ยังแก้ไม่หาย ดังนั้นเขาจึงอ้างการเป็น Bifrost Hero สั่งมหาดเล็กแต่งสาส์นไปบอกโยธันไฮม์ ว่าขออนุญาตไม่ลงโทษสูงสุดกับอาชญากรสงคราม เนื่องจากไหนๆเราก็ดีต่อกันแล้ว สงบศึกจะดีกว่า โลกินี่ก็เป็นเหมือนสะพานระหว่างเผ่าเราเหมือนกัน ดังนั้นเขาขออนุญาตลงโทษโลกิโดยการริบฤทธิ์ และเนรเทศไปมิดการ์ด

 

 

เขาต้องใช้คำนี้ทั้งที่เกลียดคำว่า Bifrost Hero ที่สื่อโยธันไฮม์ตั้งให้เหลือเกิน เพราะ ณ สะพานนั้นเขาได้สูญเสียน้องชายที่เขารักไป แม้วันนี้น้องชายกลับมาแล้ว แต่เขาก็ยังไม่ได้ถามว่ามันรอดมาได้ไง ก็เห็นตำตาว่ามันตก แต่ด้วยมัวทะเลาะง้องอนกันซ้ำซาก แถมพอถามเข้า โลกิก็ลีลาไม่ยอมบอก จนธอร์สงสัยว่าจะให้ไปลุ้นเฉลยเอาซีซั่นหน้าหรือไงวะ???…น้องที่กลับมาดันไม่ใช่คนเดิม หนำซ้ำเขากำลังจะต้องเสียน้องชายไปรอบที่สอง แม้จะไม่ใช่จากตายก็เหอะ จากเป็นมันเจ็บคนละแบบ …แต่ก็เจ็บไม่แพ้กัน

 

 

ธอร์ไม่รู้จะอยู่ยังไง ถ้าไม่ได้ตาย แต่หัวใจกำลังจะโดนพรากจากอกไปเต้นที่อื่น

 

 

จริงๆแล้ววันนั้นเขาไม่ได้จะไปมิดการ์ดหรอก พอดีว่ามีคลาสรีแห็บโซนประเทศอังกฤษ มิดการ์ดมีชื่อเสียงเรื่องจิตแพทย์เพราะคนบ้าเยอะ แถมลอนดอนเป็นเมืองที่เหมาะเพราะอากาศมันช่างหม่นหมอง ดังนั้นกิจการรีแห็บคนซึมเศร้าจึงผุดเป็นเห็ดรา …ตอนไปรีแห็บ ใครถามว่าชื่ออะไรก็ตอบไปส่งๆว่าธอร์นั่นแหละ เพราะคิดไม่ทัน แล้วจะบอกว่าธอร์ฝันก็น่าเกลียด และไม่รู้เพราะอะไร เขาดันได้พบกับเพื่อนร่วมชะตากรรมเดียวกัน แถมนั่งติดกันอีก และไอ้เพื่อนยากตัวเล็กที่เพิ่งพบกันนั้นชื่อว่า หมอจอห์น วัทสัน อดีตแพทย์ทหารที่สูญเสียเพื่อนรักจากการตกจากที่สูงเหมือนกับเขาไม่มีผิด แต่เขาก็แอบสงสัยว่าเพื่อนหรืออะไรกันแน่ทำไมหมอแกจิตตกจนเกินแก้ไข เพราะมันตกในระดับเดียวกับเขานั่นแหละ แหม ของเขาก็พูดยากนะ เพราะไอ้โลกิมันเป็นคนในครอบครัว แต่ถ้าแค่เพื่อนนี่เขาก็อดสงสัยไมได้ แต่ไม่กล้าถามว่าเพื่อนสนิทนี่สนิทกันแค่ไหน ผ่านอะไรด้วยกันมา หรือแม้กระทั่ง “เพื่อน” สะกดยังไง เพราะกลัวไอ้หมอจอห์นจะบอกว่าผอสระอัวเพื่อน

 

 

วันนั้นเขากำลังจะไปอังกฤษ แต่พออยู่เหนือน่านฟ้าดันเห็นการโกลาหลแถวอเมริกาเลยแอบไปดูสักหน่อย ที่ไหนได้ นั่นมันน้องของเขาหนิ ผมเผ้าก็ยาวรุงรัง เขาดีใจจนคิดอะไรไม่ออก ณ วินาทีนั้น ต่อให้ผอสระอัวของจอห์นมันจะอ่านว่าเพื่อนก็ช่างเหอะ

 

 

แต่ตอนนี้ไอ้หมอนั่นคงงงงว่าธอร์หายไปไหน เอาเหอะหลังโลกิออกจากบ้าน เขาคงต้องกลับไปรีแห็บอีกรอบ เดี๋ยวก็คงได้เจอกันนะ จอห์น

 

 

แกคงสมใจแล้วสินะโลกิ ต่อไปแกคงมีความสุขที่จะไม่ต้องเจอพี่อย่างฉันอีกแล้ว

 

 

ธอร์ถือวิสาสะเดินเข้าห้องน้อง เพราะโลกิคงเก๊กซึนอยู่ แต่…..แหนะ!!! ประตูไม่ล็อก จะสื่ออะไร??? ขอถือเป็นการเชื้อเชิญก็แล้ว วันนี้เขาอยากเคลียร์ใจกับโลกิ เผื่อว่าโลกิจะใจอ่อน แต่ไอ้หวังว่าโลกิจะรักเขาเหมือนที่เขาชินๆหละก็ไม่กล้าจะคิดแล้ว เพราะตั้งแต่ออกมาจากห้องเย็น มันก็ไม่ยอมปฏิสัมพันธ์ใดๆกับเขาทั้งสิ้น ขอแค่เผื่อโลกิจะเมตตา เช่นยอมให้ที่อยู่ติดต่อ กับบอกทางไปมิดการ์ดโดยไม่ใช้ไบฟรอสท์… และถ้าแจ็กพ็อต โลกิอาจยอมอยู่ในคอนโดที่เขาจะแอบซื้อไว้ให้ เผื่อวันไหนสบโอกาสจะได้แว่บไปหา โลกิเป็นคนมีสีสัน แถมยังตลกโปกฮา ไม่อยากจะคิดเลยว่า วันที่เขาจะได้แอบไปนอนค้างห้องโลกิ จะฮากันจนเรือนไหวขนาดไหน ……แต่อย่าเพิ่งฝันมากไปเลยดีกว่าเอาให้มันยอมพูดด้วยก่อน…เรื่องอื่นค่อยว่ากันอีกที

 

 

พอปรายตามาเจอพี่ชาย โลกิก็รีบกระตุกร่างขึ้นนั่งตัวตรง หันซ้ายหันขวา จะหนีไปไหนก็ไม่ได้ ก็ห้องมันก็มีอยู่แค่นั้น แถมธอร์ยังปรี่เข้าไปนั่งซะชิด ถอนหายใจทีนึง ยิ้มแล้วก็ก็ถอดที่ครอบปาก แล้วมือก็ดึงเอาหมอนเขาไปกอดเพราะไม่รู้ว่าจะเอามือไปวางไว้ตรงไหน ธอร์ประหม่าเสียยิ่งกว่าขอเบอร์สาว นั่งเกร็งดวงตาวาววับด้วยน้ำตาที่แม้ยังไม่มา แต่ก็โทรมาคอนเฟิร์มเรียบร้อยแล้ว โลกิขยับตัวออกไปนิดหน่อย ก่อนจะเอาขาขึ้นมานั่งในท่าขัดสมาธิ มองไปทางอื่น ซึ่งธอร์คิดเข้าข้างตัวเองว่า ไม่อยากมองเขาเพราะกลัวจะใจอ่อนอย่างที่เขาอยากให้เป็น คำพูดธอร์มาจุกอยู่ที่คอหอยเตรียมพรั่งพรู แต่ไม่ทันจะเอ่ยโลกิก็ได้ชิงร่ายยาวออกมาสารพัดเช็ดครก น้อยอกน้อยใจ เคียดแค้นชิงจัง หมองหม่น ทรมาทรกรรม น้ำตาไหล น้ำลายกระเด็น ตรงประเด็นบ้างเวิ่นเว้อบ้าง จนมาถึงบอกว่าตัวเองเป็นต้นบอนไซ

 

 

อ้าว มึงบ้านิ่!!

 

 

ธอร์คงคิดแบบนั้นถ้าเป็นคนอื่น แต่คนอย่างโลกินั้นช่างจินตนาการ พอมีอารมณ์ไม่ว่ารัก ชอบ หอม เหม็น มันก็ต้องมีฟุ้งฝอยเป็นธรรมดา ธอร์ก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรนอกจากทำใจว่างๆ จิ้นตามที่โลกิพูดเหมือนกับให้โลกิเข้ามาวาดรูปในจินตนาการแทนเขา เพราะเขาฟุ้งเองคงไม่ได้ขนาดนั้น และสรุปว่าโลกิพูดทุกอย่าง ทุกอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยรู้ ทุกอย่างที่เขาตีความผิด แล้วก็เริ่มที่จะเสียงเบาลง ยิ้มบางๆ เขารู้สึกว่าโลกิกำลังเริ่มปลง หรืออาจจะมีเศษเสี้ยวความรัก ความห่วงหาให้เขาบ้าง เลยพูดด้วยเสียงอ่อนโยนขึ้น แต่แววตาก็ยังคงโศกเหมือนเดิม อยู่ๆโลกิก็เงียบไป ในที่สุดก็หันมายิ้ม แล้วถามเขาว่าเป็นยังไงบ้าง ตอนนี้พี่หละ สบายดีไหม ธอร์ก็แอบงงๆ ว่าทำไมน้องชายใจเย็นได้ขนาดนั้น อยู่ๆก็แค่บ่นแล้วคลายทิษฐิมานะเฉยๆได้ยังไง เขาสิร้อนรน ร้อนรนจนลืมที่ธอร์ตั้งใจว่าจะพูดความในใจทั้งหมด เพื่ออ้อนวอนไม่ให้โลกิทิ้งเขาขาด และก็ลืมไปแล้วว่า เอ็งไม่ต้องโดนสาปนะ เอ็งแค่โดนเนรเทศ….

 

 

ธอร์หัวเราะแหะๆ แล้วก็บอกความจริงสำคัญที่สุดกับน้องชาย โลกิกระชากสีหน้าจากปลงตก เป็นเหวอ ก่อนจะกลอกตาอย่างหน่ายๆ แถมทำท่าจะลุกหนี แต่ก็ทำไมได้ ซึนแตกไปแล้ว พล่ามออกไปหมดแล้วทำไงได้ บอกเขามาจนหมดเปลือก ไม่ทราบเพราะนรกชังหรือสวรรค์แกล้ง แต่ไอ้ความผิดพลาดนี่ทำให้ธอร์ได้ช่อง เพราะอย่างน้อยก็รู้แล้วว่าโลกิคิดอะไรอยู่

 

 

“โลกิ…ไหนๆพี่ก็รู้แล้วนะว่าแกคิด และรู้สึกยังไง….” ธอร์ยิ้มออกมา แถมถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ออกมาด้วยความโล่ง…. ไม่รู้สิ แม้ว่าตัวโลกิกำลังจะไกล แต่ใจโลกิยังมีเขาอยู่อย่างน้อยก็ห้องสองห้องแน่ๆ “ก่อนจากกันพี่ขอเคลียร์ใจทีละประเด็นได้มั้ย”

 

 

โลกิเงียบไปสองสามวิก่อนตอบออกมาอย่างเสียไม่ได้ “ไล่แล้วไปมั้ยหละ” ธอร์ยิ้มก่อนจะเริ่มพูด ธอร์เปิดประเด็นวัดใจก่อนเลย เนื่องจากโลกิไม่ได้ถาม แต่เขาก็อึดอัดกับเรื่องนี้มานานแล้ว

 

 

“พี่รู้นานแล้วว่าแกไม่ใช่น้องแท้ๆ …..” 

 

 

“พี่เป็นพี่ ทำไมจะไม่รู้หละ แม่ไม่ท้อง ฉันจะออกมาจากไหน” โลกิเหวี่ยง ทั้งที่เขาไม่คิดว่าจะเหวี่ยงอีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่นั่นมันตอนคิดว่ากำลังจะโดนสาบให้เป็นหิน อะไรๆก็ปลงเป็นธรรมดา พอรู้ว่าจะได้มีชีวิตต่อไป ทิษฐิมานะที่ใจมันคลายไปแล้วก็กลับมาสิงใจใหม่ แววตาเขาก็กลับกร้าวเหมือนเดิม

 

 

“แต่พี่รักแกนะ ไม่ว่าแกจะเป็นใครมาจากไหน” โลกิโบกมือ และหันหน้าไปทางอื่น เหมือนเบื่อกับคำนี้แล้ว เพราะเขาพูดบ่อยจนขี้เกียจจะฟัง คำว่ารักก็ไม่อยากให้พูด แล้วจะให้เขาพูดอะไรวะ ….ธอร์ไม่เข้าใจแต่ก็ไม่อยากละความพยายาม

 

 

“โลกิฟังพี่นะ แกไม่ใช่ลูกกระจ๊อกของพี่ แต่ในหมู่ผู้ชาย มันต้องมีจ่าฝูง แล้วจ่าฝูงก็ทำหน้าที่ปกป้องลูกฝูง ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสัตว์ชนิดไหนขอให้เป็นตัวผู้ ผู้ชายชนิดใด มันก็เป็นแบบนี้…..” ธอร์ยิ้มทำสีหน้าอ้อนวอนน้อยๆ ก่อนอธิบายสร้างความกระจ่างต่อไปว่า

 

 

“ ….ตุ๊ดยังต้องมีตัวแม่เลย”

 

 

ธอร์ กล่าวอย่าจริงจัง และจริงใจซะจนโลกิสับสน

 

เห็นน้องเงียบก็เข้าใจว่าออนเดอะเซมเพจ ตามกันทัน เลยพูดต่อไปเรื่อย

“ในหมู่ผู้ชายอะนะถ้ามาอยู่รวมกันสองคนขึ้นไป มันต้องมีสมดุลอำนาจเกิดอยู่แล้ว แล้วเวลาที่แกได้แสดงปัญญา แล้วฉันขำ ก็เพราะว่าฉันยอมแก นับถือแก ในแง่นั้นฉันให้แกเป็นหัวหน้า”

 

 

“ไม่จริงหรอก พี่ไม่เห็นตั้งใจฟังเลย หลับมั่ง แกล้งทำเป็นเออออมั่ง” โลกิสวนหน่ายๆ

 

ธอร์บีบไหล่สองข้างของน้องเบาๆ

 

 

…เฮ้ยนี่มันให้จับตัวแล้ว…

 

 

” ไม่ใช่ไม่ฟังนะ ฉันไม่เข้าใจต่างหาก ฉันโง่ทึบแกก็รู้นี่ แหมแล้วแกพูดแต่ละอย่างก็ยุ่งยากยังกะแข่งแฟนพันธุ์แท้ ร่ายยาวเป็นกิโลกว่าจะถึงบทสรุป ฟังทีไรฉันอยากจะขอไวท์บอร์ดทุกทีเลยนี่นา”

 

ธอร์ทำหน้านึกได้ ประกายตาฉายออกมาแว้บนึง ก่อนหันมองไปทางอื่น ยิ้มแหยๆให้กำลังใจตัวเอง เพราะไม่รู้จะพูดดีไหม ไม่รู้ว่าโลกิฟังแล้วจะชอบหรือเปล่า หรือจะเกลียดหนักกว่าเดิม แต่ถ้าไม่พูด เขาอาจจะหมดโอกาสพูดไปตลอดชีวิต

 

 

“ไม่ใช่ฉันไม่ภูมิใจที่แกฉลาดนะ แต่ประเด็นคือ

 

 

ต่อให้แกโง่ฉันก็รัก”

 

ให้ตายเหอะคำนี้อีกแล้ว โลกิชักสีหน้าเล็กน้อย ธอร์คิดว่าพลาดไปแล้วแน่ๆ น้องมันเกลียดจะตายคำว่ารักคำว่าเอ็นดู เขาต้องการการให้เกียรติ ไอ้คำว่ารักคำว่าเอ็นดู โลกิมันเคยประกาศกร้าวตั้งแต่ยังไม่ครองตำแหน่งแชมป์ว่าวมือหนึ่งแห่งแอสการ์ด และยังนอนห้องเดียวกัน ว่าฟังทีไรแล้วคิดว่าตัวเองอ่อนแอมากทุกที

 

“นี่ คือคนอย่างพี่อะนะโลกิ ชอบให้มีคนมางื้ดๆอยู่ข้างๆอะ ฉันผิดตรงไหนที่มีธรรมชาติแบบนี้ แกก็ไม่ได้ผิดที่จะไม่แข็งแรงเหมือนพวกที่เกิดที่นี่ แกตีกับหญิงซิฟยังแพ้จะให้ทำยังไง แต่แกก็ฉลาดและดึงดูดกว่าใครทั้งนั้นที่ฉันเคยเจอมาในโลก คนที่แข็งแรงกว่าแกตั้งหลายคน ที่มันน่าเบื่อ ถ้าไม่มีแก โลกของฉันคงเฉาน่าดู แกรู้มั้ยว่าเหมือนภายนอกฉันจะปกป้องแกใช่มั้ย แต่ไม่ใช่แกไม่มีอำนาจนะ มันยังไงดี ฉันก็อธิบายไม่เก่ง แต่เวลาแกมาดึงเสื้อฉัน ทำตาโตคิ้วตก หรือมาหลบหลังฉัน ฉันจะมีพลังมากกว่าปกติ คือ เก็ทใช่มั้ย อ๋ออ เข้าใจและ แกทำให้ฉันมีแรงอะ แค่นั้น เข้าใจใช่มั้ย”

 

ธอร์ผ่าไปแดงไปทีนึงแล้วนี่ยังจะผ่าด่านตรวจอีก ให้ตายเหอะ เขานี่ปากสว่างจริงๆ

 

 

แต่ผิดคาด โลกิกลับมองอย่างตะลึง แววตาอ่อนลง เขาแทบไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง ก่อนใส่เกียร์เดินหน้า เพราะอารมณ์โลกิเริ่มลงร่องสัญญาณเดียวกับเขาแล้ว ต้องรีบลงมือ

 

“ไอ้เรื่องที่ฉันอารมณ์ดีทุกครั้งที่เจอแก ไม่ใช่เพราะแกมันไร้ประโยชน์หรืออะไรนะ แต่ตรรกะ มันก็คล้ายๆกับเรืองเมื่อกี๊อะนะ คือโลกของฉันมันมีสีสันก็เพราะแก ฉันไม่รู้จะพูดว่าไงต่อแล้ว คือมันแบบ อบอุ่นใจและมันเชื่อมั่นอะ นอกนั้นมันไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรเลยจริงๆ”

 

โลกิถอนหายใจแล้วยิ้มออกมาอย่างงงๆ ธอร์ไม่รู้หรอกว่าโลกิคิดอะไรอยู่ เพราะดูยากเหลือเกิน แต่ยิ้มก็ดีแล้ว แล้วจู่ๆ มหาดเล็กก็เคาะประตูก๊อกๆ แล้วเข้ามารายงานว่าทูตของโยธันไฮม์มาถึงแล้ว

 

 

ธอร์ปิดประตู แต่ก็ลืมขอความเห็นใจ เลยหันหลังมาเปิดประตูส่งสายตาอ้อนวอนอีกที แต่มันเป็นจังหวะที่โลกินั่งยิ้มอยู่คนเดียว ทั้งที่ก่อนเขาออกมาโลกิก็ไม่ได้แสดงสีหน้าอะไร

 

 

ธอร์ยิ้มอย่างรู้ทัน

 

 

ฮั่นแน่ เค้าเห็นนะ……

 

 

โลกิ รีบหุบยิ้มแล้วแอ๊บทำโยคะหน้า มองไปทางอื่นราวกับจะบอกเขาว่า …. อย่าๆๆๆๆ โนๆๆๆๆ อย่าแม้แต่จะคิด… มันไม่ใช่หรอก…. เธอไมได้สำคัญขนาดนั้น …

 

 

ธอร์ปิดประตูแล้วก็ยิ้มออกมาอย่างไม่กลัวมหาดเล็กจะเห็น เนื่องจากยังคิดไม่ทันว่าตัวเองจะอายมหาดเล็กทำไม เนื่องจากพี่น้องดีกัน มันก็น่าจะดี แค่นั้น เขาแอบเสียดายเพราะยังไม่ได้พูดเรื่องคอนโดเลยว่าอยากได้แถวไหน อยากได้รถยี่ห้ออะไร ถ้าจะแอบไปหาต้องไปทางไหน แล้วน้องจะว่างกี่โมง แต่ช่างเหอะ ท่าทางจะไม่ยากแล้วหละ …. 

 

 

แต่ฝันทองธอร์ก็พังพินาศ เพราะทูตของโยธันไฮม์ที่มาเยือนคราวนี้คือพระราชินี เสด็จด้วยองค์เอง เพื่อมาบอกว่าถ้าให้เกียรติกันจริง ขอให้รับโทษจากศาลของนาง ที่นางต้องการไม่ใช่การเนรเทศโลกิ และยังเสนอประจานโลกิให้หนักเข้า ด้วยการเสนอความคิดว่าต้องไปลงทัณฑ์โลกิที่มิดการ์ด เนื่องจากที่นั่นก็เกี่ยวกับเรื่องนี้โดยตรง

 

นังราชินีนี่มามาดร้ายเต็มขั้น จนธอร์ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไม ทั้งที่นางน่าจะเป็นแม่ของโลกิด้วยซ้ำ ไม่รักก็ไม่น่าจะเกลียดมากเกลียดมาย กระจกห้องน้ำบอกหรือไงว่าน้องกูเป็นสโนไวท์ที่เมืองโน้น ถึงต้องพูดไปจิกหน้าจิกตาไปยังกะนางอิจฉาแบบนี้ เห็นแล้วธอร์ไม่สบอารมณ์แต่ยังไงก็ต้องอดทน พอดีว่าท่านพ่อโอดินเดินออกมา และแน่นอนว่าตามท้องเรื่องต้องได้ยินทุกอย่าง ธอร์จึงดิ้นไม่หลุด จำต้องทำตามแรงรีเควสท์ของมหาชน ที่เข้าไปกดไลค์เพจ “มั่นใจว่ามิดการ์เดี้ยนเกิน 1 ล้านอยากเห็นโลกิถูกสำเร็จโทษที่บ้านของเรา” ซึ่งไอ้เพจบ้าอะไรแนวนี้ขนาดมันเอาท์เดทแล้ว ยังจะมีเข้าไปกดกันเป็นสองสามล้าน

 

 

ธอร์ได้แต่นิ่งเงียบ แต่ท่านพ่อก็ได้สั่งให้มหาดเล็กนำตัวโลกิ ออกมาในฉาก จะได้ต่อบทกันง่ายๆ ทันทีที่เห็นหน้ากัน โลกิก็ได้แต่จ้องหน้านังราชินีใจร้ายอย่างสงสัย

 

 

“ไม่ต้องจ้องหรอก ฉันไม่ใช่แม่เธอ …เธอมันลูกมเหสีฝ่ายซ้าย” 

 

 

สีหน้าโลกิมันออกมาประมาณว่า "อีกและ...มีคุณท้าวกับปุโรหิตมั้ย จะได้เอามาด่ากูทีเดียวไปเลย"

 

 

ลูกเมียน้อย ….ขอบใจเจ๊มาก ธอร์คิด

 

 

เอาแล้วไง มาอีกปมและ ….เขาเห็นสีหน้าโลกิแล้วอยากจะเหนี่ยวนังป้านี่นัก คิดว่าได้ทีขี่แพะไล่เหรอ กูยอมนี่คือให้เกียรตินะ …. เขาก็ไม่ใช่คนดีเด่อะไรนักหรอก ถ้าหน้ากากเทวดาหลุดแล้วจะหนาว ไอ้ก้อนอะไรของเจ๊ที่ผมเพิ่งคืนไป เพราะหาผัวไปคืนเจ๊ไม่ได้ต่างหากหละ อย่าเข้าใจผิด …ถ้าพูดมากอีกจะชิงมาทุบด้วยค้อนให้แตกสลายดอกฝ้ายบาน แล้วส่งขายทีวีไดเร็ก บอกว่าเป็นบัวหิมะหนาวสัสๆ จากโยธันไฮม์ ใช้ได้ตั้งแต่หัวยันส้น พอได้เงินแล้วก็จะเอามาทำลานจอดฮอ กับสระว่ายน้ำให้โลกิเย้ยเจ๊ให้แสบทรวง….เอาให้เผ่าเมิงไม่เหลืออะไรเลยคอยดู!!! แต่คิดไม่ทนจบ อีเจ๊ก็เอาอีกแล้ว…

 

 

“เออลืมบอกไปนะ แม่เธอตายแล้วหละนะ โลกิ …ก็ดีเหมือนกัน จะได้ไม่ต้องงามหน้า เพราะมีเธอหนะก็เหมือนมีส้วมอยู่หน้าบ้านนั่นแหละ อยู่ไปก็คงต้องเอาปี๊บคลุมหัว”

 

 

คลุมทำไม บ้านเมิงก็มืดอยู่แล้ว

 

 

“โทษที่ทางเราเสนอก็คือ โลกิไม่ต้องไปไหน ขอแค่หมดศักดิ์ศรี ไม่มีสิทธิ์ไม่มีเสียง ถูกควบคุมให้อยู่ในเงามืดแค่สองหมื่นปีเอง ....ท่านว่าไงหละธอร์ …น้องของเธอหนะ พังง่ายยังกับอะไรดี นี่ขนาดมีฤทธิ์นะ สู้กับหญิงมิดการ์ดยังแพ้เลย ถ้าไปแบบตัวเปล่าเล่าเปลือยหมดฤทธิ์หมดเดชจะขนาดไหน”

 

 

ครับ …เขาพูดได้แค่นี้จริงๆ เนื่องจากมันจะเป็นปัญหาระดับจักรวาล อีพวกมิดการ์ดนี่ก็ดันตกลงกันเสร็จแล้วอีก อุตส่าห์คิดในแง่ดีว่ามันเป็นกึ่งเผด็จการ กึ่งประชาธิปไตย บางหย่อมยังจะมีสมบูรญาณาสิทธิราชย์แถมถือคนละศาสนา น่าจะทะเลาะกันเละเป็นโจ๊กในวันที่เขาปรากฏกายซะอีก กลายเป็นว่าพวกมันมีเฟซบุค เลยกลายเป็นว่ามันรวมกันซะได้ ถ้าเขาไม่ยอมในครั้งนี้ แอสการ์ดคงต้องหน้าแหกอีกรอบ แถมยังอาจจะโดนหาเรื่อง เขาจำเป็นต้องยอมเสียสละ โลกิคงเกลียดเขายิ่งกว่าเดิมที่ไม่ยอมช่วย แต่มันก็ดีเหมือนกัน เพราะยังไงโลกิก็ยังจะได้อยู่ในมือ ถ้าเขาปล่อยโลกิไปเผชิญโลก คงจะแย่แน่ๆ อย่างน้อยเขาก็ได้ดูแลโลกิ และแน่นอนว่าตอนคนไม่เห็นเขาจะแอบดูแลเป็นอย่างดี และไม่มีวันซะหละที่เขาจะไม่พยายามทำให้โลกิมีความสุขให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่เขาจะทำได้

 

 

“โอเคะ …กลับแล้ว” นังเจ๊ราชินีสะบัดหน้ากลับ เพราะนางสมใจอยากเรียบร้อย

ซึ่งก็น่าจะเกลียดอยู่เพราะตัวแม่แย่งสามีนาง ส่วนตัวลูกก็มาพรากสามีนางไปอีก 

 

ธอร์เกิดอาการประสาทกลับ สิ่งที่โลกิเกลียดที่สุด การดูถูก และสิ่งที่โลกิต้องการมากที่สุดคือการยอมรับ ให้ตายเถอะโทษนี้มันแรงยิ่งกว่าสาบให้เป็นหินซะอีก เขาจะช่วยโลกิอย่างไรดี ในเมื่อสิ่งที่เขาต้องไปทำตอนนี้ คือการลงไปขอใช้สถานที่ที่มิดการ์ด ที่ที่จะทำให้น้องของเขา ฝันร้ายไปจนวันตาย และแน่นอน มันจะเป็นฝันร้ายไปจนวันตายของเขาด้วย


	5. เงา

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ลงทัณฑ์แล้วฮ่า

การมาครั้งนี้ของราชินีแห่งโยธันไฮม์ ทำให้ธอร์ฉุนขาด นั่นไม่ใช่เพราะตัวโทษทัณฑ์ แต่เป็นท่าทีที่สะใจ และเจตนาที่จะทำร้ายน้องชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนของเขาต่างหาก

 

 

ธอร์รู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าน้องผิด แต่ทำไมธอร์ต้องสงสารมันขนาดนั้นเขาก็สงสัยตัวเองอยู่เหมือนกัน ……ธอร์หวังจะให้ความสำนึกต่อชีวิตอื่นๆที่ได้สูญเสีย เข้ามาครอบงำความลำเอียงในใจ แต่มันก็ไม่สำเร็จ

 

ยังไม่ทันคิดเสร็จ พระราชินีแห่งโยธันไฮม์เสด็จกลับมา นางลืมบอกโทษทัณฑ์เพราะมัวแต่เกร็งว่าจะด่าโลกิทุกประเด็นครบถ้วนตามที่แพลนไว้ก่อนหน้านี้มั้ย ธอร์และโอดินที่ยังอยู่ในท้องพระโรงก็ได้แต่งงผสมรำคาญใจ

 

“อะไรอีกวะ???” พ่อลูกคิดออกมาพร้อมกัน

 

“อ้อ รายละเอียดของโทษทัณฑ์หนะ ฉันลืมบอกไปนะธอร์ พอดีเห็นว่าพี่น้องไม่ค่อยถูกกัน ก็เลยอยากจะกระชับสัมพันธ์หน่อยนะ เธอรักน้องมากใช่มั้ย แล้วน้องก็เกลียดเธอมากใช่มั้ย ฉันก็เลยใจดีให้เธอเป็นคนลงโทษน้อง ด้วยมือตัวเองเลยนะ รับรองว่าคนอื่นไมได้แตะ”

 

ธอร์ได้แต่เหวอ ทำไมนางต้องใจร้ายกับเขาขนาดนี้ ตอนเด็กๆฟังนิทาน เขาคิดมาตลอดว่า ถ้าเป็นนักแสดงไม่อยากจะเล่นเลยไอ้บทพรานป่าในสโนไวท์

 

 

เพราะไม่ว่าจะพรานป่าสโนไวท์ หรือพรานบุญในมโนราห์ ก็ไม่ได้กับนางเอกทั้งนั้น …

 

 

แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็นสิธอร์!! ประเด็นคือ ใครจะอยากทำร้ายคนที่ตัวเองรัก ธอร์คิด

 

 

“ฉันจะให้เธอหนะเป็นคนคุมน้องเอง ดีมะ??? โลกิจะโดนริบสิทธิในการแสดงความคิดเห็น เสียงของเขาจะไม่มีใครได้ยิน นอกจากเธอ เงามืดนี่ก็ไม่อะไรมาก ก็แค่ให้น้องห่างจากเธอไม่ได้เกินสามสิบเมตร ตลอดเวลาสองหมื่นปี คือแปลว่าถ้าเขาอยากได้อะไรหรืออยากไปไหน ก็ต้องขอความเมตตาจากเธอ เพราะเธอต้องไปด้วยทุกที่ ตัดสินใจแทนทุกอย่าง …ดีจะตายเธออยู่ใกล้ๆน้องไว้เธอคงสบายใจ ส่วนเรื่องเมียเนี่ย เธอก็คงรอได้เนอะ เพราะถ้าน้องอยู่ใกล้ๆ ยังไงก็คงยังมีเมียไม่ได้ จะให้เมียอยู่ที่ไหนหละ เพราะเธอคงต้องนอนห้องเดียวกับน้องแล้วต่อไปนี้ ….เว้นแต่จะมีเมียคนเดียวกัน ….

 

 

นังราชินีเลิกคิ้ว เดินมาหาธอร์ และกระซิบกับเขาใกล้ๆ ด้วยสำเนียงและเสียงที่คนถือไพ่เหนือกว่าเท่านั้นที่จะพูดได้

 

”เสียดายนะ ถึงเวลานั้น แม่เจนอะไรของเธอคงตายไปพันรอบแล้วหละ…” ราชินีโยธันไฮม์พูดด้วยสีหน้าเห็นใจและรอยยิ้มที่จงใจจะกวนประสาท

 

ราชินีน้ำแข็งยังพูดต่อ “แต่ไม่ต้องห่วงนะ ไม่ต้องออกแรงกระชากลากถูน้องเฮี้ยวๆของเธอหรอก มันเหนื่อยยยยย เรามีเครื่องพันธนาการ อันเล็กๆ เบาๆ ไม่หนักหรอก ใส่แล้วจะบังคับระยะห่างจากเธอเอง

 

 

‘เก่งนักก็ทำนั่นทำนี่ขายสิ ไปบ้านแกไม่เห็นมีตู้สักใบ’ ธอร์อดคิดไม่ได้

 

เรื่องเสียงไม่ต้องห่วงไอ้เครื่องนั่นมันมีมนต์ เธอได้ยินคนเดียวชัวร์ๆ ไม่ต้องเอามือไปอุดปาก แต่มันจะมีผลกระทบหน่อย ตรงที่ถ้าน้องเธอใส่แล้ว จะมีอารมณ์รุนแรงขึ้นในส่วนที่รู้สึกกับเธอในทุกความรู้สึก เขาจะได้รักเธอมากขึ้นไงธอร์ เห็นน้องไม่ค่อยรัก ก็สงสารนะ เลยอยากจะช่วยหนะ”

 

 

นางเชื่ออย่างหมดใจว่าธอร์เป็นคนบ้าอำนาจ ยังไงซะ ธอร์ต้องเผลอควบคุมน้อง แม้ยังรักน้องมาก และโลกิก็ต้องผจญกับสิ่งที่เกลียดทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน ความเกลียดโกรธจะยิ่งทวีขึ้น และธอร์เองจะต้องเจ็บปวดที่น้องเกลียดเขา แถมจะหนีกันไปไหนก็ไม่ได้ สะใจจริงๆ …นางคิดว่านางได้ทีที่สุดแล้ว อย่างไรก็ต้องขี่แพะไล่ ธอร์อยากโง่ถามนางทำไม ไม่ถามซะก็จบ อย่างดีนางก็แค่สั่งหนังสือพิมพ์เขียนด่า และมิดการ์เดี้ยนก็คงเกลียดแอสการ์ดชนิดประกาศเลิกติดต่อ ซึ่งไม่ส่งผลกระทบอะไรกับไอ้พวกหลงตัวเองอย่างแอสการ์เดี้ยนเท่าไหร่นักหรอก

 

ธอร์ได้แต่หน้าเสีย ทำไมราชินีนางนี้เลือดเย็นเหลือเกิน เข้าใจอยู่ว่านางสมควรจะโกรธเขากับโลกิ แต่ทำแบบนี้เอามีดมาแทงกันดีกว่า ถ้าโลกิที่น่าจะใจอ่อนแล้วกลับไปอยู่ใต้เงาเขาอีก แถมเต็มเหนี่ยวกว่าเดิม ซ้ำร้ายรู้กันไปทั่วไปยันมิดการ์ดแบบนี้ เดินไปไหนตัวโลกิก็คงเหมือนมียี่ห้อธอร์ส แปะอยู่กลางหน้าผาก โลกิที่มีปมอยู่แล้ว ไอ้ที่เคยโกรธ คงโกรธหนักหนาเข้าไปอีก ให้ตายเหอะ! มันต้องเกลียดเขากว่าเดิมแน่ๆ !!! ไหนจะต้องมันจุกอกไปอีกสองหมื่นปีอีกหละ!!!

 

 

“ แล้วธอร์จะไม่โดนโลกิทำร้ายหรอกเหรอท่าน ไม่ตายแต่ก็แย่ได้นะ” โอดินอดสงสัยไม่ได้ เพราะดันให้โลกิมาอยู่กับสิ่งที่ยิ่งเกลียดยิ่งเจอแบบนี้ แถมยังต้องเผชิญหน้ากับพี่ชายด้วยความรู้สึกรุนแรงทุกวัน ต้องจิตหลุดเข้าสักวัน ไม่แน่ว่าอาจจะเอามีดจิ้มตั้งแต่วันแรกก็เป็นได้

 

“ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกท่านโอดิน โลกิจะไม่สามารถขยับตัวไปทำร้ายธอร์ได้ ต่อให้ธอร์หลับ โลกิอาวุธครบมือ โลกิจะไร้เรี่ยวแรงบังคับร่างกาย ถ้าจะทำร้ายลูกชายท่านหนะ” โอดินถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

 

โลกิที่เงียบอยู่นานได้แต่ดิ้นอยู่ใต้การบังคับของทหาร ดีนะตอนนี้เขามีที่ปิดปาก ถ้าไม่อย่างงั้นจะด่าให้มารดาที่ตายไปแล้วของเขาสะดุ้งจากหลุมมาตบมืออังกอร์ ขอให้จัดอีกดอก แม้ว่าจะปิดปาก ก็มีเสียงไม่พอใจแต่ไม่เป็นคำพูด ออกมาจากโลกิเป็นระยะ

 

ธอร์หันไปมองน้องด้วยสายตาอ้อนวอน เขาอยากให้รู้เหลือเกินว่าเขาไม่ได้ต้องการแบบนั้น แต่ยังไงโลกิก็คงโกรธมาก ที่เขาไม่แม้แต่พยายามจะช่วย ทั้งที่ถ้าไม่แคร์ประชาชนแอสการ์ดที่เกลียดโลกิไปแล้ว มิดการ์เดี้ยนที่ตายไปเป็นร้อย และโยธันไฮม์ที่เกือบตายไปทั้งเผ่าพันธุ์ที่สาปแช่งโลกิอยู่ เขาก็ปล่อยโลกิได้

 

 

แต่กษัตริย์ที่ดีเขาไม่ทำกัน

 

 

อย่างไรซะโทษทัณฑ์นี้ ยังมีช่องว่าง ถ้ามันแรงทุกความรู้สึกอย่างที่ราชินีว่า อย่างน้อยต่อให้มันเกลียดเขาขนาดไหน ความรักมันก็ต้องมากขึ้น

 

 

รักมากขึ้นนิดนึงก็ยังดีวะ จะเกลียดแค่ไหนค่อยว่ากัน

 

 

ที่สำคัญที่สุดเขาไม่ต้องให้น้องไปตกระกำลำบากที่อื่น เผลอๆ ถ้าเขาดูแลโลกิดีๆ คุยกับโลกิทุกวัน มันคงจะพอซึมเข้าหัวโลกิบ้างว่าเขาไม่เคยคิดร้ายกับโลกิแม้แต่น้อย และถ้าคุยกับเขาได้คนเดียว โลกิคงต้องคุยอย่างไม่มีทางเลือก เพราะตั้งแต่เด็กๆโลกิชอบพูดคุยอยู่แล้ว แต่มันเสียตรงโลกิจะทำอะไรเขาไม่ได้เลยนี่สิ ถ้าต่อยตีผลักฟาดเขาได้บ้าง มันคงอารมณ์เย็นขึ้น แต่มันระบายอารมณ์ทางไหนก็ไม่ได้ เขากลัวเหลือเกินว่าโลกิจากฟุ้งอยู่แล้วจะกลายเป็นบ้า

 

ราชินีเสด็จกลับ นางสมใจกว่าอะไรดี เพราะตอนนี้นางได้เห็นแล้วว่าธอร์หน้าเสีย ส่วนโลกิมีแววตามาดร้ายใส่พ่อกับพี่ชายมากกว่าเก่า

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ทางด้านโลกิที่ตอนนี้โดนลากกลับห้องโดยมหาดเล็กก็เดือดเป็นควัน ….คอยดูใครแม่งจับกูแรง ตอนโดนลงทัณฑ์แล้วจะอ้อนธอร์ทำสะอึกสะอื้น ใส่สีตีไข่ ถ้าไม่สำเร็จก็จะทำเป็นน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจอยากตาย ต่อให้โลกิมีเกวียนกี่เล่ม ก็จะเอาบ่าวไพร่พวกนี้ขนไปปล่อยป่าให้งูเหลือมงาบให้หมด เออ! พูดถึงงูเหลือม เมื่อคืนเขาฝันว่ามีงูยักษ์มารัด รัดจนแทบหายใจไม่ได้ งูบ้าอะไรไม่รู้มีหนวดด้วย หัวก็มีผม ผมสีทองอีกต่างหาก!!!! แล้วที่พิเรนท์กว่านั้น งูถึกนั่นยังจะบอกอีกว่า

 

“ฉันอยู่ใต้เตียงแกมานานแล้ว สบจังหวะแดรกสักที!!!”

 

ช่างเหอะ ฝันบ้าอะไรวะ ทั้งประหลาดทั้งน่ากลัว ….เรื่องจริงก็แย่ไม่แพ้กัน ในที่สุดไอ้พี่บ้าก็ยินยอมที่จะกดเขาต่อไป สมใจแล้วสิ เคลียร์ทำบ้าอะไรไม่รู้ ที่ไหนได้ก็เหมือนเดิม ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลง หนำซ้ำร้ายกว่าเดิม เขาหละอยากหนีไปอยู่มิดการ์ดมันซะวันนี้ ไปทำอะไรก็ได้ งานต่ำๆก็ทำได้ ไปเป็นอะไรดีนะ เด็กเสิร์ฟ เช่าห้องเช่าราคาถูกอยู่คนเดียว กอดหมอนทุกที มีเพียงน้ำตาปลอบใจก็น่าจะมีความสุขกว่านี้ พี่กับพ่อทำเป็นบอกว่ารัก เขาเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งแคระก็อ่อนแอกว่าพวกแอสการ์เดี้ยนอยู่แล้ว ยังจะดันมาอยู่ผิดอากาศอีก มิน่าหละตีกับผู้หญิงอย่างซิฟเขาก็ยังแพ้ ถ้ารักจริงทำไมไม่คิดจะทำห้องเย็นให้ ดูซิ! อีหลินปิงที่มิดการ์ด เป็นแค่หมีแท้ๆยังได้วังน้ำแข็ง ….เขาเป็นถึงพระโอรสห้องติดแอร์สักห้องยังไม่มี …คิดมาถึงตรงนี้โลกิก็ร้องไห้ เข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน ทุบหมอนด้วยความโกรธแค้น ปั้บๆๆๆๆๆ!….อยากออกไปจากที่นี่ อยากออกไปปป อยากออกไปปปปป! ฮืออออ โฮฮฮฮฮฮฮฮฮฮฮฮ โลกิร้องไห้ซบหมอนที่เขาเพิ่งทุบไปเมื่อกี๊!!!! เพราะหมอนเท่านั้นแหละที่เข้าใจเขา !!!!

 

 

อา! คิดออกแล้ว! ถ้าหนีไปได้ ไปสมัครเลี้ยงอีหมีนั่นแหละประชดตัวเองดี เลี้ยงไปไฟแค้นจะได้ไม่มอด เขาไม่ต้องการแก้แค้นหรอก เอาแค่ว่า คิดถึงเตียงอุ่นๆ คิดถึงความสะดวกสบายที่แอสการ์ดเมื่อไหร่ พอเห็นหน้าอิหลินปิงกับวังน้ำแข็งของมัน จะได้มีใจสู้ที่จะอยู่คนเดียว โลกิเวิ่นเว้อจนลืมไปว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองอิจฉากระทั่งหมี และก็คงจะลืมไปว่า ยังไงก็หนีไม่ได้ เพราะแค่ต่อไปนี้ ถ้าเขาจะขัดขืนอะไรธอร์ แขนขาจะล้าทันที ห่างก็ห่างไม่ได้ แล้วทีนี้จะหนียังไง ทีนี้หละเป็นทาสกันสองคนก็ไม่ใช่แล้ว เขารู้กันทั่ว ว่าโลกิคือสมบัติของธอร์ ไม่สิผ้าเช็ดเท้า กระโถน ถุงยาง ท่อน้ำทิ้ง รีไซเคิ่ลบินในคอม บ่อเกรอะ แงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงง โลกิสะอื้นหนักกว่าเก่า ….

 

 

เอาเหอะพวกมิดการ์ด อยากดูฉันโดนลงโทษนักใช่มั้ย??? ด้ายยย ถ้าเป็นงั้นก็เตรียมพายุฟ้าคะนองตลอดเวลาเอาไว้แล้วกัน อีลอนดอน เมิงจะโดนเป็นที่แรก!!! ภูเก็ต ยะลา มาเลย์อะไรก็อย่าหวังจะรอด ปกติธอร์ก็คะนองเดชอยู่แล้ว ต่อไปมีฉันอยู่คงหาเมียไม่ได้ คงจะหื่นจนต้องเอาไปลงกับทางอื่น

 

 

หึ้ !!!!จะเล่นกับฉันมันก็ต้องโดนแบบนี้แหละ…. !!!

 

ส่วนพี่ธอร์ แกจะได้รู้รสการเป็นแชมป์ว่าว ว่ามันรู้สึกยังไง ที่ผ่านมาตุ๊กตายางสักตัวก็ไม่เคยซื้อให้!!!! โลกิหัวเราะลงลูกคอ ทั้งที่เมื่อกี๊ มันก็เพิ่งร้องไห้….และแน่นอนว่าจะเป็นอย่างนี้สลับกันไปจนกว่าจะหลับ

 

\- - - - - - -

 

ธอร์ในชุดสูทสีเทากำลังเช็กความเรียบร้อยของตัวเองในกระจก มหาดเล็กกองสไตล์แอนด์ดีไซน์ ช่วยกันปัด ดึง ชุดสูทสีเทาเหลือบเงินทั้งที่มันไม่ได้ยับหรือแม้กระทั่งเลอะอะไรเลย ธอร์รู้ทันว่ามหาดเล็กพวกนี้อยากลูบไล้กล้ามล่ำ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร เขาแอบยิ้ม เข้าใจดีมาตลอดว่าหุ่นเร้าใจชะนีเก้งกวางอย่างเขา มีแต่โลกิเท่านั้นที่ไม่สนใจจะจับ ธอร์หัวเราะเบาๆ พวกมหาดเล็กเห็นเข้าก็เขินชวนกันออกไปนอกห้อง แต่ก็ส่งเสียงจุ๊กจิ๊กๆกันไปตลอดทางเดิน

 

ธอร์แอบยิ้มเมื่อนึกถึงตอนวัยรุ่น ขาโลกิเล็กเท่าแขนเขาได้ ตอนนี้น่าจะเล็กกว่าไปแล้ว เขาชอบจับขาน้องแล้วเอาปากกาเสียบที่ร่องนิ้วเท้าเพื่อจะแซวว่า “เขียนหนังสือซิ ขี้เกียจนะเราหนะ” แล้วก็ตีขาอ่อนเพี้ยะๆๆๆ เขาชอบฟาดต้นขาน้องนัก ยิ่งตอนมันไม่ใส่เกราะ เวลาฟาดจะดังเปรี๊ยะๆๆๆ รื่นหูพิลึก

 

โลกิมักจะทำหน้าหงุดหงิด แล้วก็ล้อกลับว่า “อี๋ ก้ามปู เดี๋ยวนี้ผู้ชายผอมๆอย่างผมกำลังมาแรงนะครับพี่” แต่ธอร์ก็มักจะแก้เกี้ยว “แรงในหมู่สก๊อยเท่านั้นแหละ” โลกิโมโหใหญ่ ได้แต่ทำปากมุบมิบแล้วเดินหนี พอหายโกรธก็จะเดินมาคุยใหม่ ก็ชวนคุยนั่นคุยนี่ เอานั่นเอานี่มาอวด ถ้าเขาไม่สนใจก็จะเอามือจิ้มแขนจิ้มขาบ้างเพื่อให้หันมาฟัง เขาหละชอบวันเวลานั้นนัก แต่ต่อไปนี้ยังจะมีอีกมั้ย ????

 

 

การลงไปคราวนี้ของธอร์ คือการลงไปขอสถานที่ในการประจานโลกิ และจะมีที่ไหนในมิดการ์ดที่มันควรจะเป็นเท่าตึกเอของ โทนี่ สตาร์ก เพราะไอ้รัฐบาลโลกดันเกลียดตัวกินไข่ขึ้นมาซะงั้น แถมจะมีตึกไหนที่พร้อมรับกองทัพเอเลี่ยน แถมเป็นสถานีถ่ายทอดได้ดีเท่าตึกนี้ หนำซ้ำยังเป็นจุดเกิดเหตุ ที่ญาติผู้เสียชีวิตและบาดเจ็บ ต้องการจะเห็นโลกิโดนลงทัณฑ์ให้สมใจพระเดชพระคุณอีกหละ

 

 

คราวนี้ไปเยือนมิดการ์ด เขาจำเป็นต้องแต่งกายแบบหนุ่มชาวโลกเพื่อเป็นการให้เกียรติ จริงๆแล้วหน้าที่แถลงข่าวเป็นของโทนี่ สตาร์กถ้ารับงานนี้ ตัวเขาแค่ไปขอสถานที่เท่านั้น แต่ก็แต่งตัวเผื่อเหลือเผื่อขาดไว้เท่านั้นเอง เพราะอาจมีใครมาเจอเข้า

 

“ผมไม่ถนัดจัดอีเว้นท์ คุณหาบริษัทจัดให้เลยได้มั้ย แล้วเดี๋ยวผมจะประสานช่างเทคนิกของโยธันไฮม์ให้ เพราะมันต้องถ่ายทอดไปที่บ้านผมแล้วก็โยธันไฮม์ด้วย” ธอร์เกาหัวอย่างเขินๆ จะเคยทำอะไรได้ยังไง เป็นเทวดาก็ว่าสบายจะตายอยู่แล้ว ยังจะเป็นพระโอรสให้เหยียบขี้ไก่ไม่ฝ่อซ้ำซ้อนเข้าไปอีก จะทำไรเป็นหละทีนี้

 

 

แน่นอนว่าโทนี่ สตาร์กรับอาสา จะไม่รับได้ยังไง ธอร์เสนอเงินมหาศาล ต่อไปถ้าโลกติดต่อกับโยธันไฮม์ กับแอสการ์ด ไม่แน่ว่ากิจการเขาอาจรุ่งเรืองกว่าเดิมก็ได้ แถมโทนี่ หมั่นไส้โลกิเป็นทุนเดิมอยู่แล้ว แต่ธอร์เข้าใจว่าเป็นเพราะมิตรภาพที่เขามีต่อกันในการร่วมกันต่อสู้กับพวกชิทอรี่ในไม่กี่วันที่ผ่านมาโทนี่จึงดูเต็มใจ

 

 

หลังจากตกลงกันแล้ว ธอร์เตรียมตัวกลับ แต่ก็ต้องมาป๊ะกับสื่อมวลชนหลายแขนง ทั้งไมค์ ไฟ เทป ต่างพุ่งทะยานแยงเข้ามาหาหน้าธอร์ทันทีที่เท้าเหยียบชั้น G โทนี่นึกเป็นห่วงอย่างจริงใจ เพราะพี่เทพนี่ท่าทางพูดตรง ไม่มีเล่ห์กระเท่แพรวพราว มนุษย์ยิ่งคิดว่าตัวเองศิวิไลซ์ทางความคิดอยู่ อาจเห็นธอร์เป็นเอเลี่ยนป่าเถื่อนได้ แต่ก็ได้แต่ทำตาปริบๆ เพราะนักข่าวได้ยิงคำถามมาแล้ว

 

“อ๋ออ แห่นางแมว ชอบแมวพันธุ์ไหน…โอเค....ได้หมดครับ ผมก็ไม่ใช่คนเรื่องมากอะไร” ธอร์ยิ้มยิงฟัน เปล่งประกายพรินซ์ชาร์มมิ่ง นักข่าวยังยิงคำถามคาใจชาวโลกต่อ...

 

“อืมม เรื่องน้องเมขลานี่ นานแล้วนะฮะ ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นประเด็นได้ยังไง เพราะผมกับน้องเขาก็ไม่ติดใจอะไรกัน เจอหน้ากันก็ทัก แต่พอดีไม่ค่อยมีใครเห็นเราเจอกันมากว่า …อ๋ออ วันนั้นผมไม่ได้ขว้างขวานนะครับ ผมขว้างค้อน …อ๋อ ครับ … ยังร่วมงานกันได้ครับ”

 

 

“ส่วนเรื่องปักตะไคร้นี่ผมไม่เห็นด้วย … อะไรนะ…. ใช่ครับดูถูกผู้หญิง ……ประเด็นคือผมแยกไม่ออกว่าใครเคยหรือไม่เคย….” 

 

 

ไอ้เรื่องตอบคำถามนักข่าว แม้ไม่เคยก็ไม่เหลือบ่ากว่าแรงเพราะธอร์เป็นเจ้าชายที่เดินพรมแดง อยู่ท่ามกลางฝูงชนเป็นประจำตามประสาเซเล็บแอสการ์ด

 

 

อินี่…เจนเวทีก็ไม่บอก…..

 

 

โทนี่คิด …แล้วเราหละ ….พ็อตส์ก็ไม่อยู่ด้วย เอาใครช่วยดีวะ งานนี้ก็ไม่ใช่งานกระจอกงอกง่อย มันงานสำคัญระดับจักรวาล มันต้องมีนักฟิสิกส์มาช่วย เออ โทรหาบรูซดีมั้ยเนี่ย…

 

 

โทนี่หาเหตุโทรไปคุยกับบรูซจนได้….. คนบ้าอะไรจัดอีเว้นท์แล้วโทรหานักฟิสิกส์ …. ช่างเทคนิกจากโยธันไฮม์ ธอร์ก็จองตัวไว้หมดแล้ว บริษัทออร์แกไนเซอร์แถวนั้นก็มีเยอะแยะสารพัดสารเพมีทุกสิ่งให้เลือกสรรค์

 

 

“บรูซ ……ไม่เจอกันห้าวันแล้วนะ เป็นไงบ้าง” บรูซแอบงง ทำไมกูต้องเจอมึง ??? เป็นอะไรกัน…แฟนเมิงก็มีแล้ว….. หรือเหงาหรืออะไร????

 

“ เอออ ผมเก็บของกำลังจะกลับอินเดียนะคุณ พรุ่งนี้ก็บินแล้ว … แต่ก็สบายดี แล้วคุณมีอะไรเหรอ” บรูซเสียงนุ่มเหมือนเคย แม้ไม่เห็นหน้า แต่โทนี่ก็รู้ว่า บรูซยิ้มอยู่เวลาพูด เพราะเขาเป็นคนยิ้มแย้มเป็นปกติ โทนี่เสียดายเล็กน้อยที่บรูซจะกลับอินเดียแล้ว อุตส่าห์ด้นสดหาเหตุชวนคุย แต่พ่อคุณดันงานยุ่ง

 

 

“โทนี่ เดี๋ยวผมเช็กตารางอีกทีนะ เดี๋ยวถ้ายังไงก็จะหาทางช่วยคุณเต็มที่แล้วกันนะ แค่นี้ก่อนแล้วกัน” บรูซวางโทรศัพท์ได้ไร้เยื่อใยมาก แต่เข้าใจได้เนื่องจากงานรัดตัว …โทนี่หันไปมองทางธอร์อีกที ก็ได้เจอบิ๊กเซอร์ไพรซ์

 

“ คุณโอดินซัน รู้สึกยังไงครับที่คุณเจน ฟอสเตอร์ เคยให้สัมภาษณ์ว่า ไม่ได้คิดจะแต่งงานด้วย” นักข่าวยิงคำถามได้หยาบคายเล็กน้อย ธอร์ก็หน้านิ่วไปนิดนึงก่อนเปิดปากตอบ “ยังไงนะฮะ ผมไม่เข้าใจครับ”

 

 

“คือตอนนี้คุณฟอสเตอร์ดังไปแล้วเพราะคุณเคยเดทกับเธอ แล้วก็มีนักข่าวไปถามเธอเรื่อง ถ้าคุณมาขอแต่งงานเธอจะแต่งงานด้วยมั้ย แล้วเธอก็บอกว่าไม่ เพราะว่ายังไม่รู้จักคุณดีพอ และเธอก็สนุกกับงานมาก ที่สำคัญต่อให้รู้จักกันดี เธอก็คงไม่ทิ้งทุกสิ่งที่เธอรู้จักไปอยู่ในอีกโลกนึงเพราะความรัก...ประเด็นนี้คิดยังไงครับ”

 

 

ธอร์ทำตาโต ด้วยแววตาประทับใจก่อนตอบ “ถ้าเจอเธอฝากบอกด้วยนะครับ ว่าเธอจะเป็นไอด้อลของผมตลอดไป เพราะคิดอย่างเธอนี่ผมยังทำไม่ได้เลย คือผมชอบประโยคหลัง เพราะปกติผู้หญิงจะทิ้งทุกอย่างเพื่อความรัก… ผมเริ่มเข้าใจที่ผู้หญิงหลายคนชอบพูดว่า ไม่เหลืออะไรเลยตอนอกหัก คงเพราะมันไม่มีอะไรอยู่เลยตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว แต่เจนตรงข้ามกับคนแบบนั้น เธอเลือกสิ่งที่สำคัญกับเธอจริงๆก่อนเลือกของนอกตัวแบบนี้ เจ๋งมากครับ ที่บ้านผมเองก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะมีผู้หญิงแบบนี้เยอะแยะ” ธอร์ไม่ได้แกล้งชม เพราะเขาชื่นชมเธอจริงๆ จนเขาแทบจะแต่งเครื่องไปบูชาแล้วยกเป็นเจ้าแม่มันซะวันนี้

 

 

“วันจริง จะเชิญใครมาบ้างครับ”

 

 

ไอ้นี่แหละ! คนแรกที่เข้าประเด็น!

 

“ มะรืนนี้ผมก็คงเชิญทุกท่านหนะครับที่เป็นญาติผู้เสียชีวิตหรือใครก็ตาม” ธอร์เริ่มสีหน้าสลดเศร้า แต่ก็ฝืนยิ้ม “แต่คงต้องอยู่นอกบริเวณงาน เพราะว่าด้านในนี่จะเป็นญาติของผม ทหาร ผู้ว่าการรัฐนิวยอร์ก สว สส และช่างเทคนิกครับ ส่วนด้านนอกก็ไม่ต้องห่วงจะมีโทรทัศน์ถ่ายทอดให้ชมกัน” จะมีใครเห็นใจเขาไหม ก็ใช่ที่ว่าโทษของโลกิเป็นแบบนี้เขาก็พอใจที่สุดแล้ว แต่อย่างไรเสียเขากำลังทุกข์ใจ ช่วยภาวนาให้ผ่านคำถามเหล่านี้ไปอย่างเร็ว เพราะเขาก็แทบทนไม่ไหว ที่จะต้องมาปั้นหน้ายิ้ม ทั้งที่น้องรักกำลังจะโดนประจาน

\- - - - - - -

 

วันนี้คือวันลงทัณฑ์ประจานโลกิต่อหน้าชาวสามโลก ตอนนี้เขานั่งอยู่คนเดียวในห้องพิธี เขาเข้ามาก่อนทุกอย่างจะเริ่ม เพราะตอนนี้คือตีสี่ ด้านนอกโทนี่ก็เป็นพ่องานแม่งานมือระวิงเป็นลิงหลอกเจ้าอยู่ คงจะเหนื่อยน่าดู แต่เขาขออู้และกันนะ เพราะสภาพจิตใจอ่อนแอ โลกิเองก็หลับอยู่บนตึกนี่แหละ และถ้าไม่กินยานอนหลับโลกิคงนอนไม่ได้ เพราะจะหัวเราะร้องไห้ขว้างปาข้าวของสลับกันไปเรื่อยเปื่อยแล้วก็สลบ ตื่นมาเจออะไรก็เอาไปปาเล่น หัวเราะ แล้วก็ร้องไห้ อยู่อย่างนี้เป็นวัฏจักร ธอร์สงสารปนรำคาญเพราะกูก็จะนอนเหมือนกัน เดี๋ยวปาเดี๋ยวกรี๊ดเดี๋ยวหัวเราะขนาดมีที่ปิดปากยังหนวกหู ห้องติดกันมันจะไม่ได้ยินได้ไง ….ธอร์เลยต้องเดินเข้าไปจับกดโปะยาแม่งซะให้มันไปพล่านต่อในฝันแล้วกัน เพราะอยากให้น้องพักผ่อน ….….จริงๆก่อนออกมาก็ห่มผ้าให้แล้วก็จุ๊บเหม่งไปทีนึง

 

 

ฮี่ๆ ไม่ได้ทำมานานและ

 

 

แต่ตอนเช้ามันเศร้านัก ….ใครมันเสนอตีมวะว่าจะเอางานสีขาว หึ สันติภาพเหรอ …เสนอตีมมาประชดกูใช่มั้ย ทำไมมันต้องทำร้ายจิตใจกันขนาดนี้ !!!

 

เอาน่า…. นี่มันโทษที่ดีที่สุดแล้ว อย่างไรเสียเขาจะพยายามทำให้โลกิเข้าใจให้ได้ว่าเขารักและจริงใจกับโลกิแค่ไหน อย่างน้อยที่สุด โลกิก็ไม่ต้องไปตกระกำลำบากในกระท่อมปลายนาหรือคอนโดลับที่ไหน และเขาก็จะได้ไม่ต้องแว่บไปหา อยู่มันด้วยกันนี่แหละ ทรมานกันหน่อย แต่เขาเชื่อว่าตอนจบจะจบดี

 

 

หน้าตึก โทนี่ กำลังเช็กความพร้อมของงาน บรูซนี่ก็ไม่คิดจะอินังขังขอบเราเลยหรือไง… อะไรกัน???? โทนี่อารมณ์เสีย แต่ก็พอเข้าใจว่าบรูซไม่ใช่แนวชอบออกสื่อ แถมยังเป็นเทพบุตรเดินดินในคราบยักษ์เขียว โอ้โห มีรูปทองซ่อนข้างในยังกะเจ้าชายในนิทาน เป็นพ่อพวงมาลัยมานาน เสี่ยงซะทีจะดีมั้ย???? 

 

โทนี่คิดล่องลอยไปถึงคนอื่นคนไกลทั้งที่งานยุ่ง แต่พอดีว่าโทรศัพท์มา โทนี่รีบรับตามสัญชาติญาณเพราะคิดว่าเป็นมิสพ็อตส์ ถึงจะเจ้าชู้ประเภทความจำดีเลิศ ได้หลังไม่ลืมหน้ายังไง โทนี่ก็กลัวเมียหลวงเป็นที่หนึ่ง…

 

 

แต่พอดีที่โทรมาไม่ใช่เมียหลวง

 

 

“บรูซ ….ผมนึกแล้วคุณต้องมา…” โทนี่ยิ้ม ลืมเมียไปชั่วขณะ

 

 

“คุณจะอยากให้ผมไปทำไมนัก คนที่คุณเป็นแฟนคลับเขาคงไม่ตามผมไปหรอก” บรูซหัวเราะเบาๆ

 

“บรูซ ผมไม่ได้ชอบคุณแค่ตอนเป็นฮัลค์ซะหน่อย …เอิ่ม ….หมายถึงคุณเป็นคนที่เจ๋งจะตายไป ผมเป็นแฟนคลับคุณนี่ก็หมายควา…” โทนี่ยังไม่ทันจะพูดจบ เพราะได้ยินเสียงแขกคุยกันเป็นแบ็กกราวน์อยู่ปลายสาย

 

 

“อ้าว …คุณอยู่อินเดียหนิ!?” โทนี่ก็เผลอรับโทรศัพท์โดยไม่ได้ดูเบอร์โทรเข้า

 

 

“ผมส่งคนไปแล้ว…ก็พอดีว่าเขาว่างอะนะ ไม่มีอะไรทำ ส่วนผมนี่สิยุ่งมือเป็นปลาหมึกเลย แค่นี้นะ เดี๋ยวผมต้องทำคลอด” บรูซวางสายไป ส่วนเขาได้ยินเสียงยามเอะอะอยู่ตรงทางเข้าลานจอดรถ เลยต้องหันไปดู

 

 

ทำไมต้องเป็นไอ้นี่!!!!

 

 

แน่นอนมันคือโรเจอร์ส โรเจอร์สโรเจอร์สนั่นแหละ ยืนทะเลาะกับยามอยู่ตรงทางเข้าลานจอดรถ ไม่รู้ทำไมไอ้นี่ชอบมีปัญหากับเจ้าหน้าที่ … ตอนฟาดกับพวกชิทอรี่ก็ทีนึงแล้ว แต่งตัวมาเต็มยศตำรวจยังแทบไม่ฟังมันเลย แล้ววันนี้ขี่มอเตอร์ไซค์ฮ่าง…วินเทจ …. แล้วจะดุ่ยไปจอดเฉยๆ ชิวๆ ยามคงให้เข้าหรอก

 

 

ทำไมไม่มาหาเจ้าของงาน !!! พุ่งเข้าไปจอดรถเลยได้ไง !!! เมิงมาจากโลกไหน!!! นี่มันตึกพลเรือนนะเว้ย!!

 

“น้องๆ ให้พี่เขาเข้าไป !!เขามาช่วยจัดงาน!!!” โทนี่ตะโกนสั่งยาม ยามก็ตะเบ๊ะ แล้วพ่อสตีฟ โรเจอร์สนี่ก็แล่นปรื๋อเข้าไป ไม่รู้บรูซคิดยังไงเอาไอ้นี่มา มือถือแม่งยังไม่รู้จักเลย วันก่อนยังพูดว่าแบล็กเบอรี่นี่ดีเนอะ คล้ายโทรเลข สั้นๆดี… เออ ลืมไปว่าไอ้นี่แหละตัวว่าง โรมานอฟกับบาร์ตั้นก็จีบกันอยู่ !! ไม่ใช่สิ!! เป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ชีลด์ …..บรูซก็ไม่ว่างอยู่แล้วเห็นๆ ธอร์ที่เป็นตัวพระเอกของงาน จริงๆแล้วมันก็ต้องโดนลงโทษเหมือนกัน …

 

 

เอาวะ เอาไอ้นี่ก็ได้ ล่ำดี โล่แม่งก็โคตรเทพ ค้อนไอ้หล่อนั่นยังทำไรไม่ได้เลย นั่นมันค้อนกายสิทธิ์นะเว้ย???ไม่รู้โล่มันทำจากอะไร กลไกอะไรก็ไม่เห็นจะมีแปลกใหม่ เทคโนโลยีก็โบราณ …ลายเสร่ออีกต่างหาก เอาจริงๆก็เสร่อมันทั้งชุด… แต่ก็อยากให้รู้นะว่าแพ้คทาเซเลอร์มูน…จะขำให้! โทนี่คิดหมั่นไส้รอพ่อผู้กองอเมริกาเดินออกมา …เอาจริงๆ มีดีก็แค่อย่างเดียวคือหล่อล่ำ…

 

 

บ้าและ…ไม่ใช่และโทนี่ ….นั่นเพราะนายนอนน้อยและ….

 

โทนี่สะบัดหัว สงสัยเพราะเขานอนน้อยมาก เลยประสาทกลับ ….

 

 

“จะให้ช่วยอะไรเหรอ” สตีฟ โรเจอร์สถามอย่างสนใจ ทุกอย่างดูคึกคักน่าตื่นเต้นไปหมดสำหรับเขา

 

 

นั่นสิ…หลุดมาจากยุคมืดอย่างงี้จะให้ช่วยอะไรดีวะ

 

 

“เออ …เอางี้นะ ไปนั่งตรงมุมๆหน้างาน นั่นก่อน เดี๋ยวมีอะไรจะบอกนะ” โทนี่ชี้โบ๊ชี้เบ๊ไปตรงเสาแรก ที่ติดกับพรมแดงที่สั่งตรงมาจากลำลูกกา ….วันนี้มีช่างเทคนิกมาจากโยธันไฮม์เยอะแยะ เผื่อเฮี้ยนยกพวกไปตีกับช่างกลแมนฮัตตั้น เอาไอ้กัปตันนี่แหละไว้มุมๆ เกิดอะไรขึ้นจะได้ให้มันลากไปจัดการ …..

 

โทนี่จัดการงานต่อ แต่ก็ไม่ลืมที่จะบอกให้เด็กเอาของกาแฟไปให้ยาม …ไม่สิ…เพื่อน….ที่เก้าอี้สุดมุมพรมแดง ติดป้อมยามกิน จริงๆอยากจะให้มันเดินเข้าไปนั่งในตู้นั่นแหละ แต่เกรงใจ…วันนี้แขกผู้หลักผู้ใหญ่ทั้งทางทหาร นักการเมือง ผู้ว่าการรัฐมากันเต็มอัตรา นอกจากเป็นยามคงทำอะไรไม่ได้ เดี๋ยวจะเสร่อเฟอะฟะ งานการเสียหมด… วันนี้เหนื่อยแน่ๆ เพราะไม่ค่อยถูกกับพวกนักการเมือง ทหาร หรือรัฐบาลเท่าไหร่ แต่ไม่มีทางเกินมือไอร่อนแมนคนนี้แน่นอน อ้าว!นั่นไงนึกแล้วก็มาพอดี ช่างเทคนิกโยธันไฮม์ที่ โอดินคงจะช่วยกลบผิวเนื้อให้เหมือนชาวโลก กับชาวแอสการ์เดี้ยนแน่ๆ ถึงได้ดูเหมือนคนแบบนี้ คงทำเหมือนที่ทำกับไอ้โลกิซินะ …

 

 

ช่างเทคนิกโยธันไฮม์ เดินลงจากรถตู้สีดำสนิท แต่ละคนพอแปลงโฉมเป็นมิดการ์เดี้ยนแล้ว หน้าตาเนิร์ดจนไม่น่าจะยกพวกตีกับใครได้ แล้วนี่ไม่รู้ ตม.จากนาซ่านี่ไปยืมไฟฉายย่อส่วนโดราเอม่อนมาหรือไง ทำไมมันตัวสูงกว่าธอร์นิดๆ กันทุกตัวเลย …ช่างแม่งเหอะ ทำงานต่อ… บัตรเชิญส่งครบแล้ว ทีวีติดต่อทุกรายการ กล้องเกลิ้งทางโลกพร้อม เหลือแค่กล้องทางโยธันไฮม์ ให้มันจัดการกันเอง ส่วนปะรำพิธี ….สวยดี บริษัทนี้ดีแฮะ…. แต่งงานเมื่อไหร่จะจ้างมั่ง …ซึ่งคงจะเร็วๆนี้เพราะมิสพ็อตบ่นว่า นี่ก็รอจนจะหมดเมนส์แล้ว ยังไม่ได้แต่งกันสักที ??? ปีหน้าไม่มาขอหล่อนก็ยื่นคำขาดว่าจะหาผัวใหม่ โทนี่เลยจำเป็นต้องยินยอมสละโสด

 

 

ธอร์มองลงไปข้างล่าง ทุกอย่างดูท่าจะพร้อม ฟ้าก็เริ่มสาง เขาเกลียดการนับถอยหลังที่สุด ยิ่งถ้านับถอยหลังไปสู่สิ่งที่เขาไม่ชอบหละก็ มันเหมือนใจได้ตกลงไปอยู่ในน้ำคลำเรียบร้อยแล้ว โลกิก็ยังหลับอยู่ในห้องกับแม่ ไม่มีใครปลุก เมื่อคืนเขาโดนเสด็จแม่เอ็ดใหญ่ เพราะไปโปะยาน้องน้อยหอยสังข์ เสด็จแม่ทนคิดถึงไม่ไหวเลยต้องเข้าไปนอนอยู่กับโลกิหลังหมดฤทธิ์ เกือบเช้าแล้วก็ยังไม่ยอมปลุกลูก เพราะอยากให้นอนอิ่มๆเอาไว้ก่อน ส่วนเสื้อผ้าก็จับเปลี่ยนให้จนเสร็จแล้วทั้งๆ ที่มันยังสลบไสล ….

 

 

ขณะเขาเหม่อลอยอยู่นั้น ก็มีเสียงผู้ชายเรียกจากทางด้านหลัง “คุณโอดินซันครับ” ……“คุณโอดินซันครับ ผมมาแต่งหน้า เชิญเข้าห้องเตรียมตัวออกอากาศดีกว่าครับ” ให้ตายเหอะ อะไรกันอีกเนี่ย!! นี่ถ้าเขาไม่ใช่แบรนด์แอมบาสเดอร์ของแอสการ์ดหละก็ไม่ยอมไปแต่งหน้าแน่ๆ พอเขาจะเดินเข้าห้อง ดันเหลือบไปเห็นทีมจัดสถานที่หอบแจกันบ้าอะไรไม่รู้มีดอกไม้สีขาวใหญ่ๆ ไหนจะที่มีอยู่แล้วอีกหละ เป็นพุ่ม เป็นกอ เป็นช่อ เป็นแผง ไหนจะโบ ริบบิ้น ลูกไม้ห่าอะไรเลื้อยลามกันสนุกไปหมด แล้วโคมไฟเนี่ย จะแชนเดอเลียร์ทำไม…

 

 

มึงจะยินดีอะไรกันนัก!!!

 

 

ธอร์โมโหจนไม่รู้จะว่าไง หน้าเหน้อไม่แต่งแม่มแล้ว “โทรหาสตาร์ก !!!!” เขากระชากเสื้อพนักงานคนหนึ่ง ซึ่งก็น่าจะเข้าใจว่าธอร์ใช้โทรศัพท์ไม่เป็น เลยรีบจิ้มเบอร์แล้วส่งให้ธอร์อย่างไว

 

 

“กินข้าวอยู่ …มากินด้วยกันมะ ข้างล่างอาหารอร่อยนะ” โทนี่ทักเสียงยียวน ทำเอาสตีฟหมั่นไส้ต้องลุกหนี แม้เขาจะไม่ชอบโลกิเลยก็ตาม แต่เขาก็สงสารธอร์นิดๆ จึงไม่ถูกใจกับการกระทำของโทนี่เท่าไหร่ แต่พอดีโทนี่ฉุดแขนไว้เขาเลยจำต้องนั่งที่เดิม “ไปไหน อยู่นี่แหละ ผมจะให้คุณเป็นยาม” โทนี่เอามือปิดโทรศัพท์แล้วหันมาพูดเบาๆกับสตีฟ ก่อนหันไปคุยโทรศัพท์ต่อ

 

 

“นี่มันดอกไม้บ้าอะไรนัก ไม่ใช่งานเฉลิมฉลองนะคุณสตาร์ก สงสารผมบ้าง” ธอร์พูดเสียงทั้งดังทั้งสั่น ทั้งโกรธ ทั้งน้ำตาพาลจะไหล ทำไมทุกคนต้องซ้ำเติมเขากับครอบครัวขนาดนั้น

 

 

“โห พูดดังขนาดนี้ตะโกนลงมาคุยกับผมเลยก็ได้มั้งคุณโอดินซัน … ก็ตึกนี้มันตึกผมนะ ก่อนที่ผมจะให้ชื่อว่าตึกอเวนเจอร์ส อย่าลืมสิว่าลูกสาวของผมคือมิสสตาร์กมาก่อน ผมว่าคุณเอาเวลาเหวี่ยงใส่ผมอะนะ ไปจัดการแต่งตัวให้เจ้าหญิงวุ่นวาย …โอ๊ะ!! เจ้าชายเย็นชาของคุณก็แล้วกัน เป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งหนิผมลืมไป ส่วนหน้าตาลูกสาวผมนี่มันเรื่องของผม อย่ายุ่งเลยดีกว่า” แล้วโทนี่ก็รีบวางไป แน่นอนว่าเขาอยากกวนประสาทธอร์ด้วย เนื่องจากหมั่นไส้มานานแล้ว ไอ้นี่ก็รักแต่น้องตัวเอง จักรวาลจะแหลกเป็นจุล ถ้าน้องมันรอดมันก็คงไม่เป็นไรมั้ง

 

 

สมควรมั้ยให้กูหมั่นไส้

 

 

โทนี่ไม่รู้สึกผิดแม้แต่น้อย สตีฟเซ็งจนต้องลุกไปหาธอร์ข้างบน ไม่รู้สิ ใครไม่เห็นใจแต่เขาก็เห็นใจ แม้ไม่มากแต่เขาเป็นประเภทสุภาพบุรุษ ไม่ชอบซ้ำเติมใคร แต่ในจังหวะที่ลุก ยังไม่ทันจะเดินไปไหน เขาก็ต้องหยุดกึก ไม่ใช่เพราะโทนี่ดึงไว้ คือก็ดึงไว้นั่นแหละเนื่องจากจองตัวเขาไว้เป็นยามเรียบร้อยแล้ว แต่บังเอิญเขาหันไปเห็นนายกเทศมนตรี ที่มาถึงงานพอดี

 

 

“ลุงสตีฟครับ …ผมนิกกี้ของลุงไง ลุงจำได้มั้ย”

 

 

โทนี่หันไปมองแบบงงๆ สตีฟยิ้มออกมา “อ้าวววว นิกกี้นี่เอง” สตีฟกอดชายแก่รุ่นพ่อยังกะกอดเด็กตัวเล็กๆ “หมวดแม็กคัลเลนตอนนี้ยังอยู่มั้ยเป็นไงมั่ง” สตีฟหมายถึงพ่อของนายกเทศมนตรีแม็กคัลเลน

 

ยังไม่ทันจะตอบ แต่นายกเทศมนตรีหันไปเจอนายพลทัพเรือ กับสว. แล้วก็เลยเรียกมารุมสตีฟกันใหญ่ เพราะเป็นลูกๆหลานๆของเพื่อนสตีฟทั้งนั้น

 

 

อ้าว เส้นใหญ่ก็ไม่บอก…โทนี่คิด 

 

“…นี่พีอาร์อีกคนของบริษัทผมครับทุกท่าน” โทนี่รีบตีขลุม มีเส้นแบบนี้น่ารวบตัวมาทำพีอาร์ให้บริษัท

 

“ใครเป็นพีอาร์ของคุณกัน คุณสตาร์ก” สตีฟทำหน้าไม่ค่อยพอใจเท่าไหร่แต่ก็ไม่ได้เถียงอะไรมากไปกว่านี้

 

“โอเค หลานๆ ไปข้างบนกัน พวกแกต้องอยู่ในงานข้างในกันใช่มั้ย” แล้วกัปตันอเมริกาก็นำฝูงเด็กโข่งบรรดาศักดิ์ ไปห้องออกอากาศ เนื่องจากพวกเขาต้องอยู่ตรงนั้นเวลาออกอากาศหนะแหละ

 

 

“แค่คราวนี้นะคุณสตาร์ก”

สตีฟหันมาพูดด้วยสีหน้าไม่ค่อยสบอารมณ์

 

“เอาน่ะ คุณไม่มีอะไรทำไม่ใช่เหรอ???” โทนี่หัวเราะอย่างเป็นต่อ เพราะรู้ว่าสตีฟก็นั่งเบื่อมานาน แล้วเริ่มคิดหาทางทำให้สตีฟมาเป็นพีอาร์ให้ได้ แต่ตอนนี้เอาไว้ก่อน งานตรงหน้าต้องทำให้เสร็จงานช้างซะด้วย แถมนอกๆนั่นก็มีทหารตำรวจ และครอบครัวผู้เสียชีวิตเริ่มมาปักหลัก ยืนชูป้ายสาปแช่งโลกิแล้ว แล้วทางขวา นั่นมันอะไรกัน ! ฝูงเด็กมอปลายถึงสาวออฟฟิซ มายืนทำไมกันทุกชาติทุกภาษา นี่มางานชุมนุมลูกเสือโลกกันหรือไง??? พวกต่างดาวมันเห็นเข้าคงคิดว่าโลกนี่หลากหลายทางชีวภาพสุดๆ เพราะมีทั้งเอเชี่ยน คอเคเชี่ยน อัฟฟริกัน พูดอังกฤษชัดมั่งไม่ชัดมั่ง ชูป้ายไฟเขียนชื่ออเวนเจอร์สทุกคน บางคนก็ประหยัดหน่อย เขียนป้ายละสองคน อย่าง “สตีฟ/โทนี่” “ธอร์/โลกิ” “บาร์ตั้น/โรมานอฟ” เขากำลังจะหงุดหงิดแต่เปลือบไปเห็น “บรูซ/โทนี่” เออ จะว่าไปมันก็รักสิ่งแวดล้อมดีนะ จะได้ไม่เปลืองทรัพยากรทำป้ายไฟ เขาหวังว่าคนที่ถือป้ายโลกิจะไม่โดนรุมประณามเนื่องจากมันคืออาชญากรสงคราม

 

 

พวกสื่อมวลชนก็ยืนประจำจุดเป็นที่เรียบร้อย พวกทหารนักการเมืองและข้าราชการก็ขึ้นตึกไปแล้ว ตำรวจก็มากันครบ ไอ้ก้อนส่งสัญญาณนั่นก็ถูกเอาไปใส่เครื่องส่งบนยอดตึก และแน่นอนพวกช่างเทคนิกโยธันไฮม์ก็ยืนคุมเชิงกันอยู่ตรงนั้น เดินวนเช็กเทสท์สัญญาณกันวุ่นวาย

 

 

โทนี่ สตาร์กมองขึ้นไป ถึงเวลาแล้วที่เขาต้องเดินขึ้นบ้างบน และเขาสั่งลูกน้องภาคสนามข้างล่างไว้แล้ว นี่ก็ใกล้เวลาเต็มทน ถ้าพระราชินีแห่งโยธันไฮม์เสด็จมาเมื่อไหร่เป็นอันว่างานเริ่ม ซึ่งนั่นหมายถึงในอีก ครึ่งชั่วโมงข้างหน้า

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“โลกิ โลกิ” เสด็จแม่เขย่าตัวลูกชายคนเล็ก “ตื่นได้แล้วลูก” เสด็จแม่ปลุกลูกทั้งน้ำตา โลกิค่อยๆลุกขึ้น ให้ตายเหอะเขาแต่งตัวเสร็จแล้วเหรอ เขารีบลุกไปส่องกระจก เฮ่ยยย ผมเขาก็ถูกตัดสั้นสระเป่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้

 

 

“แม่ไมอยากปลุกลุก แม่กลัวลูกนอนไม่พอ” เสด็จแม่ก็ยังไม่เลิกร้อง เสด็จแม่นี่แหละที่โลกิคิดว่ารักเขาที่สุดในอาณาจักรแล้ว แต่ยังไงก็ช่วยปลุกเขาก่อนเวลาหน่อยได้ไหม มันไม่มีเวลาเตรียมใจ นี่มันเหมือนเดินเล่นอยู่ดีๆแล้วมีคนถีบขึ้นรถไฟเหาะตีลังกาอย่างนั้นแหละ

 

 

โลกิถอนหายใจ ชุดเขาก็เหมือนเดิมเป๊ะ แต่เป็นสีขาวและทำจากวัสดุที่บางกว่า ต่อไปนี้เขาคงไม่ได้สู้รบปรบมือกับใครแล้ว เอาเหอะเคยชนะที่ไหน คนอย่างเขาแพ้คนอื่นมาตั้งแต่เด็ก ถ้าไม่ใช่เล่ห์เหลี่ยม คงต้องเดินร้องไห้กลับบ้านทุกวัน ธอร์ช่วยเขาก็จริงแต่ก็ช่วยเพราะอยากล้อเลียน ตอนเด็กนี่เหมือนหนีเสือปะจระเข้

 

“แกอย่าออกจากบ้านเลยโลกิ อยู่กับเหย้าเฝ้ากับเรือนช่วยเด็จแม่ร้อยมาลัยเหอะ มาๆเดี๋ยวพี่พาไปซื้อดอกมะลิ” ธอร์เคยพูดล้อเขาหลังจากโดนหญิงซิฟ กับแฟรนดั้ลซัดมาหัวหูเขียว แล้วธอร์ไปลากกลับบ้าน แต่ยังไม่วายปากหมา 

 

คิดถึงอดีตแย่ๆแล้วก็แอบเจ็บใจ เสียใจยังไงก็ได้เขาจะไม่เสียดายทีหลัง เพราะไม่ว่ามันจะถูกหรือผิด เขาได้ต่อสู้ดิ้นรนเพื่อตัวเองมามากพอแล้ว เขาควรจะวางได้สักที แม้ว่าจะต้องอยู่อย่างผู้แพ้ เออสิ เขาเต็มที่แล้วนี่นา โลกิยิ้มออกมาอย่างปลงๆ

 

 

 

ถึงเวลาแล้วสินะ ….ที่ต้องลากกระเป๋าออกจากบ้านเอเอฟ

 

 

โลกิเริ่มปลงตก

 

ที่ประตูมีเสียงเคาะ ท่านแม่เดินไปเปิด นั่นคือธอร์ ทันทีที่เห็นโลกิในชุดขาว ธอร์ตาโตและยิ้มออกมาทันที แม้จะไม่สดใสนัก

 

“แกดูดีหวะ วันนี้” 

 

“พี่มัดผมแล้วดูดีนะ” โลกิตอบ แล้วก็ลุกขึ้นไปหาพี่ชายที่เดินนำหน้าไป ทั้งสองเดินมาหยุดตรงที่นั่งหน้าสุดพอเขาทั้งสองนั่งลง แม่ก็เอาหมวกสีทองของเขามาสวมให้ ธอร์แอบสับสนนิดๆ ว่าจะดีใจดีไหมที่โลกิกลับมาเป็นโลกิที่ไม่มีพยศคนที่เขาชิน เพราะวันนี้มันไม่ใช่วันดีอะไรเลยสำหรับเขาทั้งคู่

 

 

ท่านแม่ก็ยังกำผ้าเช็ดหน้า เสียดายจริงๆที่ท่านพ่อไม่มาด้วย ท่านแม่เลยไม่รู้จะซบใคร….ธอร์คิด แล้วเวลาก็มาถึงจนได้ พระราชินีแห่งโยธันไฮม์ แน่นอนว่าต้องมาในร่างมนุษย์ แต่เธอก็ยังสูงอยู่ดีแม้จะย่อส่วนมาหน่อยแล้วก็ตาม และคณะผู้พิพากษาก็ขึ้นไปยืนบนปะรำพิธี

 

 

“พวกเรามาในวันนี้ เพื่อจะตัดสินโทษ อาชญากรสงคราม โลกิ ผู้ไม่มีนามสกุล เพราะได้ปฏิเสธบิดาทั้งสองไปแล้ว” ผู้พิพากษาหันไปมองหน้าธอร์ “นับแต่วันนี้ นอกจากไร้บิดา ไร้นามสกุล โลกิ ก็ไม่มีญาติอื่นอีกต่อไป”

 

ธอร์หันไปจับมือแม่ที่นั่งร้องไห้อยู่ด้านหลัง ไอ้เวรนี่มันวอนนัก ท่านแม่ก็เศร้าอยู่แล้วยังจะทำให้ท่านแย่ไปกว่าเดิมอีก

 

“โลกิผู้นี้ ทำสงคราม และมีความพยายามที่จะล้างเผ่าพันธุ์อื่นๆ ด้วยความพยายามจะลบล้างปมด้อยของตัวเอง ดังนั้น คณะผู้พิพากษาโยธันไฮม์ จึงตัดสินให้ ชายผู้นี้ สูญสิ้นเกียรติยศ ศักดิ์ศรี หรือแม้แต่สิทธิต่างๆในชีวิต …”

 

ธอร์ได้ยินถึงตรงนี้ เขาก็อยากหันไปมองหน้าน้อง แต่ก็ไม่กล้า เพราะรู้ว่าถ้าหันไปมองเขาคงจะหน้าเสีย ทำเสียบรรยากาศที่โลกิพยายามจะทำหน้าไม่ยี่หระ เพื่อข่มขวัญพวกโยธันไฮม์ แม้ว่าจะสุดมือแล้ว โลกิก็ไม่ขอเศร้าโศกา หรือบีบน้ำตาอ้อนวอนใครๆ

 

 

เชิญคุณลงทัณฑ์ บัญชา … ธอร์สะบัดหน้านิดหน่อยเพราะความง่วงเข้าครอบงำ

 

 

“ขอเชิญธอร์ โอดินซัน และโลกิ ธอร์ส…. อะไรดีหละ เติมเอาเองแล้วกันนะ เป็นทาส เอ๊ยจำเลยของคุณแล้วหนิ ….ลุกขึ้น” ผู้พิพากษาอ่านเสร็จก็หัวเราะเยาะเย้ยคิกๆคักๆ โลกิอยากเอาแกงราดหัวมันนักแต่ต้องทำหน้าไม่แคร์ใครไว้ก่อน ทันทีที่พูดจบ ช่างเทคนิกเฉพาะเครื่องทัณฑ์ทรมาน เดินถือกล่องเล็กๆ ออกมา แล้วส่งให้ธอร์ 

 

 

ข้างในเป็นแหวนสองวง

 

 

ภาพแหวนสองวงปรากฏบนจอโปรเจ็กเตอร์ แน่นอนหละว่าโลกทั้งสามสะเทือนไปด้วยเสียงโห่ร้อง ที่โยธันไฮม์กับแอสการ์ด ประชาชนที่เกลียดโลกิก็โห่ร้องประหนึ่งทีมบอลได้แชมป์เพราะอาชญากรสงครามกำลังจะโดนลงโทษ แต่อีที่มิดการ์ดแปลกหน่อย เพราะบางกลุ่มก็โห่ร้องสะใจ แต่บางกลุ่มเล็กๆที่ถือป้ายไฟดันกลายเป็นกรี๊ด ตบตีหยิกทึ้งกันไปมา ….

 

 

โทนี่ สตาร์ก เกิดอาการงิ่ด หันไปซุบซิบกับสตีฟ เพราะไม่รู้จะเม้ากับใครหน้าไหนแล้ว

 

 

“คือสรุปวันนี้เราเป็นเพื่อนเจ้าบ่าวกันใช่ป้ะ งานก็สีขาว เป๊ะเลย! สั่งเค้กทันมั้ย จะได้ให้มันมาตัด” โทนี่ซึ่งรอสมน้ำหน้าโลกิแอบอดรนทนไม่ได้

 

 

“หึๆ” สตีฟขำโทนี่ ที่กำลังหงุดหงิด

 

 

“สวมแหวนนั่นมันประเพณีคริสเตียนนะคุณสตาร์ก พวกนั้นเขาเป็นเพแกน แหวนนั่นก็แหวนมนตรา อาจจะประมาณ ลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงอะไรงี้มั้ง อย่าเอาไปรวมกันสิ” สตีฟมองตรงแน่วไปยังปะรำพิธี ไม่ได้สนใจอะไรมากมาย ปล่อยให้โทนี่งงว่า ไอ้นี่มันอ่านลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงได้ยังไง ตอนโดนแช่แข็งเจอาร์อาร์โทลคีนยังไม่ได้เขียนเรื่องนี้เลย???

 

 

เสียงกรี๊ดจากแฟนเกิร์ลกลุ่มกระจ้อยกรีดร้องดังจนได้ยินมาถึงห้องส่งสัญญาณ พวกช่างเทคนิกแอบซุบซิบกันด้วยความงงงวย ไม่เข้าใจว่ากรี๊ดอะไรกัน เนื่องจากประเพณีแต่งงานที่นั่น คือการตีหัวลากเข้าถ้ำ

 

 

กรี๊ดทำไม ฉันต่างหากที่โดน!!!

 

โลกิคิด ถ้าหลุดไปได้จะตบเรียงตัว ดูซิ ซ้ำเติมกันขนาดหนัก ป้ายที่มีชื่อเขา ยังต้องมีธอร์ทับอยู่ข้างหน้า “Thor/Loki” นี่มันอะไรกัน ทำไมพวกแกมันโรคจิตแบบนี้ ฉันรู้แล้วว่าต้องเป็นเบี้ยล่าง เป็นกระโถน เป็นพรมเช็ดเท้า เป็นถังขยะเทศบาล บ่อบำบัดน้ำเสีย ฯลฯ!!!

 

 

“ ธอร์ มารับไปสิ” ธอร์รับแหวนด้วยมือที่สั่นเทา เขาเองหรือนี่ที่ต้องทำหน้าที่ที่แย่กว่านายพรานในเรื่องสโนไวท์ เสียอีก รายนั้นมันยังได้เอาสโนไวท์ไปทิ้งในป่า แต่เขานี่หนีไปไหนไม่ได้ทั้งนั้น

 

 

คณะผู้พิพากษาอ่านคำตัดสินต่อ “แหวนวงแรกเป็นของผู้คุม วงที่สองเป็นของจำเลย….ผู้คุมสวมแล้วจะไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลย เพราะมันมีไว้ควบคุมอีกวงเท่านั้น แต่วงที่สอง ใส่แล้วจะรู้สึกผูกพันกับผู้คุม และมีความรู้สึกทวีรุนแรงขึ้น ทั้งความรักและความเกลียด หรือความรู้สึกใดๆก็ตาม”

 

“แหวนของจำเลยจะทำให้จำเลยอยู่ห่างจากผู้คุมได้ไม่เกิน 30 เมตร มิฉะนั้นจะทรมานทั้งร่างกายและใจ ร่างกายจะรู้สึกเหมือนขาดเป็นชิ้นเล็กๆ แม้จะไม่ตาย” โลกิหน้าเสีย แต่ธอร์กำลังงงว่าเขาควรจะเสียใจหรือดีใจดี ….

 

ผู้พิพากษาอ่านคำพิพากษาไป เสียงกรี๊ดของผู้ชุมนุมด้านล่างก็กรี๊ดรับเป็นระยะ แอสการ์ดเดี้ยนและพวกโยธันไฮม์ก็งง แต่ก็ไม่รู้จะสนใจทำไมเลยทำหน้าที่ต่อ

 

ช่างเทคนิกเดินมาแนะนำวิธีการใช้ ด้วยเสียงเบาๆ เพราะก็ใช้กันได้แค่สองคน คนนอกจึงไม่จำเป็นต้องได้ยินในท่อนนี้

 

“ท่านครับ ท่านสวมวงสีดำหัวเพชรที่มือท่าน แล้วค่อยเอาอีกวงที่เป็นเพชรทั้งวงสวมให้จำเลยนะครับ และท่านต้องเตรียมรับจำเลยไว้นะครับ เพราะทันทีที่สองวงถูกสวมแล้ว มนตรามันจะทำงาน ฝ่ายจำเลยจะรู้สึกวูบวาบรุนแรงทันที จนแทบทรงตัวไม่อยู่ บางทีก็อาจจะร้องไห้ออกมา หรือบางรายอาจจะล้มไปเลย นะครับท่าน” ช่างเทคนิกโยธันไฉม์ผละไป

 

 

ธอร์กำลังสับสน ว่าเขาจะทุกข์สงสารโลกิ หรือจะสุขดี เพราะตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา เขาต้องวิ่งไล่จับโลกิ ทั้งความคิด ทั้งตัว บางทีที่เขาสนุกๆอยู่ มันจะหายไปไหนไม่รู้ หลายๆครั้งเขาหาเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เจอ แต่พอเขามีความทุกข์ ไม่รู้ว่าทำไม โลกิถึงต้องอยู่ตรงนั้นทุกที เหมือนตามเขาไปทุกที่แค่เขามองไม่เห็น และพร้อมจะออกมาเสมอเมื่อเขาเจ็บปวด หรือไม่สบายใจ แต่พอเขาแน่ใจว่าโลกิจะต้องอยู่ ก็จะหายตัวไปอีก ธอร์ค่อยๆสวมแหวนทั้งที่ใจยังสับสน ความรู้สึกวูบๆวาบๆในท้องกำลังก่อตัว และค่อยๆอุ่นขึ้นมาถึงอก

 

นั่นมันแค่ตอนดีกัน ตอนที่เขากับโลกิผิดใจกัน เขาแทบตายทั้งเป็น โลกิหายไปนี่เขาแทบเป็นบ้า ดีที่เจอเพื่อนร่วมชะตากรรมเลยพอจะทรงตัวอยู่ได้

 

ต่อไปนี้ เขาไม่ต้องกลัวว่าโลกิจะหายไปไหนอีกแล้ว อย่าว่าแต่เป็นพระราชาที่ดีเลย ต่อให้ต้องสูญสิ้นทุกสิ่ง ไม่เหลือสักอย่าง ขอเพียงมีโลกิอยู่ข้างกาย เขาก็จะไม่กลัวอะไรทั้งนั้น มันเหมือนเส้นทางต่อไปจากนี้ เต็มไปด้วยแสงสว่าง ความหวัง และพลังที่ไม่รู้หมด ต่อให้ต้องเดินบนพรมขวากหนาม เขาก็พร้อมจะก้าวไปไม่หวั่นเกรงแม้สักก้าว

 

 

อยู่ๆน้ำตาธอร์ก็ไหล ความรู้สึกวูบๆอุ่นๆเจ็บๆบีบๆหวานๆขมๆ แต่กลมเป็นเนื้อเดียวกันพุ่งมาจับที่ใจอย่างรุนแรงแทบซวนเซ จนเขาต้องก้มหน้าลงไปซบบ่าของโลกิ

 

โลกิยิ้มอย่างสดใส แล้วหัวเราะออกมาอย่างงงๆ เขาตบบ่าปลอบพี่ชายโดยอัตโนมัติ เสียงกรี๊ดก็ดังสนั่นอีกครั้ง เมื่อเห็นฉากเจ้าบ่าว…ไม่สิ…ผู้คุมเป็นฝ่ายร้องไห้แทนที่จะเป็นจำเลยแล้ว ก็โผเข้ากอดกันยังกะญาติเสีย แถมเสียงวี้ดวี้วคราวนี้ดังยาวระงมไปทั่วบริเวณ …ธอร์รีบเงยหน้าทั้งที่น้ำตายังไหลอาบแล้วมือก็ยังเช็ดน้ำตาไม่หยุด อีกมือกวักเรียกช่างเทคนิก

 

 

“ผิดวงหรือเปล่า ทำไมเป็นผมหละ ที่รู้สึกรุนแรง แบบ …มันขึ้นมาถึงนี่เลยนะ” ธอร์ทำท่าชี้จากอกขึ้นมาที่คอหอย เสียงสั่นเครือ แต่แววตาปีติสุข หัวหูแดง จะอ้าปากพูดก็ยังยาก

 

“มันอบอุ่น วึ่นวือไปหมด มาเช็กเร็วๆหน่อย” ธอร์เสียงสั่นกว่าเก่า เพราะตอนนี้มันวึ่นวือจนขนลุกไปทั่วตัว

 

 

ช่างเทคนิกกรูกันเข้าไปดู ด้วยความตกใจ กลัวว่ากลับไปราชินีจะปลด แต่พอเช็กแล้วก็ไม่ได้ให้ถอดหรืออะไร แถมส่งสัญญาณมือประมาณว่าถูกแล้วพี่ อะไรแบบนั้น

 

โทนี่ส่งเสียจึ๊ๆจ๊ะๆ แล้วพูดลอยๆตามประสาคนขี้หมั่นไส้

 

 

“ธอร์แม่ง…โคตรเสี่ยว” โทนี่ส่ายหน้า ‘ให้ตายเหอะ กูรับไม่ได้ เมิงจะสื่ออะไร??? รักมาก ไม่มีมนต์สะกดก็รักใช่ป้ะ?????’ 

 

 

สตีฟอดจะขำไม่ได้ ทำไมโทนี่ต้องไปหมั่นไส้เขาขนาดนั้น ธอร์ยิ้มแก้เก้อ และค่อยหยิบแหวนอีกวงออกมาจากกล่อง ยังไม่วายเอามือไปป้ายน้ำตาตัวเอง วงที่แล้วเขาใส่ไปที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้าย เนื่องจากเขาเขียนหนังสือมือขวา และนิ้วนางมันดูฟังก์ชั่นน้อยที่สุดบนมือ เลยคิดว่าเหมาะกับการใส่แหวน เขาคิดจะใส่ให้โลกิมือเดียวกัน นิ้วเดียวกันเพื่อที่จะได้แม็ทช์กันเท่านั้น พอเขาใส่แหวนให้โลกิเสร็จสรรพ โลกิกลับยืนเฉย และธอร์เชื่อว่าโลกิไม่ได้เก๊กหรืออะไรเพราะโลกิเองก็สบตาเขาอย่างงงๆ เหมือนโลกิเองก็สงสัยเหมือนกันว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น

 

 

โลกิมองหน้าช่างเทคนิก แต่ก็ไม่ได้คิดจะเรียกมาซ่อมเพราะถ้ามันไม่ใช่วงจำเลยจริงๆก็ดีสิ แต่ช่างเองก็เหวอ วิ่งมาดูกันอีกรอบ เพราหวั่นว่าถ้าผิดจริงๆคงไม่แค่ปลด อาจจะประหารเลยก็ได้ เพราะวงผู้คุมไม่น่าจะทำให้รู้สึกอะไรได้เลย ส่วนวงจำเลยต้องทำให้รู้สึกรุนแรงจนแทบเป็นลมล้มทั้งยืนในคราวแรกที่ใส่ไม่ใช่หรือ เช็กไปเช็กมาก็งงกันทั้งหมู่คณะ จนช่างที่เป็นหัวหน้าที่อยู่บนดาดฟ้าคอยควบคุมสัญญาณ ต้องเดินลงมาดูเอง เขายิ้มออกมาแล้วก็กระซิบกับธอร์

 

 

“ถ้าจำเลยมีความรู้สึกใดรู้สึกหนึ่งจนหมดทางแล้วที่ใจจะให้มากไปกว่านี้ได้ ความรู้สึกนั้นจะไม่ถูกเร่ง และไม่วูบเข้ามาจับที่ใจครับท่าน …ในรายนี้ผมคาดว่าทุกความรู้สึกของเขา มันคงเต็มขั้นเกินที่ดวงใจดวงใดดวงหนึ่งจะให้ใครสักคนได้.... เขาคงไม่สามารถจะรัก จะผูกพัน จะหวงแหน หรือดูถูก หรือชื่นชม หรือโกรธ หรือเกลียด ท่านไปได้มากกว่านี้อีกแล้ว “….ช่างพูดไปเขินไป เขินทำไมช่างก็ยังงงเอง …..”เขาเลยไม่มีอาการอะไรครับ”

 

 

ธอร์จากที่วูบวาบอยู่แล้วในอก ทีนี้หละยังกะใครเอาพลุไปจุดในหัวใจ ปึ้งๆ ปั้งๆ ตู้มต้าม วี้ดดโพละ!จนหัว บวก ใจ ของเขาพองไปหมด แต่ก็ต้องแอ๊บทำหน้าเครียดต่อไป

 

เขาจะไม่โง่แหวกหญ้าให้งูตื่นอีกแล้ว

 

“คราวนี้แหละโลกิ พี่จะหลอกแกบ้าง” เขาคิด

 

ดีที่น้ำตามันออกมาเพิ่มช่วยให้ธอร์มีพร็อพไว้สร้างความเชื่อถือของแผนเขา 

 

แผนที่ว่าทำไมแหวนมันใช้ไม่ได้ทั้งสองวงนี้แหละ…

 

 

หวังแค่เสี้ยวใจแต่ดันให้มาทั้งดวงแบบนี้ก็สวยสิจ๊ะน้อง!!!!

 

 

ธอร์ยิ้มในใจกว้างเท่าโลกได้ แต่ตอนนี้เขาต้องแสดงละครตีหน้าเศร้าเล่าความเท็จ

 

ให้ตายเหอะแหวนบ้านี่ ถ้ามันถอดได้เขาก็คงถอดปาหัวหมาไปแล้ว เพราะเขาเพิ่งรู้ว่าเขาสำคัญกับโลกิแค่ไหน แต่พอดีว่ามันถอดไมได้ ทันทีที่ใส่ มันจะซึมกลายเป็นมนต์เข้าไปล็อกในกายละเอียดของหัวใจ ถ้าจะถอดจะเช็กต้องให้ช่างเทคนิกเรียกขึ้นมาเท่านั้น

 

 

ช่างเดินจากไป โลกิยิ้มอย่างเป็นต่อ เขาเข้าใจไปแล้วจริงๆว่าแหวนมันทำอะไรเขาไม่ได้ ก็ไม่เห็นว่ามันจะรู้สึกรุนแรงอะไรเลย เฉยๆปกติ

 

 

“เป็นไงหละ คราวนี้พี่จะจัดการฉันยังไง”

 

 

โลกิยักคิ้วท้าทาย ในใจโลกินี่แสนจะสาแก่ใจ ใครหน้าไหนบนโลกก็ทำไรฉันไมได้ คอยดูเถอะ ต่อไปนี้ต้องนอนห้องเดียวกันแล้ว เพราะคนอื่นคิดว่าเราห่างกันไม่ได้ก็สวยสิเสด็จพี่

 

ธอร์กระซิบตอบอย่างช้าๆชัดๆ แต่ไม่ให้โลกิจับความรู้สึกอะไรได้ “พี่คงทำอะไรไม่ได้แล้วหละ” ซึ่งจริงๆแล้วเขาหมายความว่า คงไม่ต้องทำอะไรอีกแล้วหละ แกต่างหากที่ต่อไปนี้จะหนีฉันยังไง และร้ายกว่านั้น

 

แกจะหนีความรู้สึกตัวเองไปได้นานแค่ไหน

 

 

หึๆ โลกิหัวเราะ ….คืนนี้จะแผลงฤทธิ์ให้ธอร์ฟ้าเหลืองคาตาเลย เอาให้มันไม่ต้องได้นอน ฉันจะแกล้งแกบ้างเอาให้พื้นวังสะเทือน!!!เสด็จพ่อเสด็จแม่บ่าวไพร่อ้ายอีที่ไหนก็ไม่ต้องนอนด้วยกันนี่แหละ!!!!! ห้าห้าห้า ! โลกิประกาศกร้าวในใจ อย่างเป็นต่อ

นี่แหละ การเป็นต่อครั้งแรกในชีวิตของเขา!!!!

 

 

โลกิได้แต่ยักคิ้วหลิ่วตาท้าทายให้กับอดีตพี่ชายที่ยิ้มเป็นสุขอะไรนักหนาก็ไม่รู้ของตัวเอง

หึ ไม่รู้ฤทธิ์ฉันสิไม่ว่า

 

โลกิคิดพล่านไปว่าจะแกล้งพี่ยังไงดี จะเสกชั้นเก็บกางเกงในให้ลุกเป็นไฟ ทีนี้แหละไม่มีจะใส่ เอาให้เมื่อยตุ้ม…. หรือจะเสกงูให้เลื้อยเข้าจมูกพี่ตอนหลับ หรือเสกของกินให้เป็นหนอนดีวะ หรือไม่ต้องใช้ฤทธิ์เอาลิปท่านแม่ไปให้เขียนกระจกห้องน้ำเป็นคำว่าแชมป์ว่าวดีมั้ย จะได้หลอนนอนร้องไห้ แค่คิดก็มันส์แล้ว

 

เขาสังหรณ์ว่า….จะไม่มีอีกแล้ว ชายหื่นกลัดมันที่ชื่อโลกิ แม้จะยังหาเมียไม่ได้ แต่เขาจะได้มีที่ระบาย ด้วยการแก้แค้น การแกล้งคนอื่นเป็นการแก้อาการจิตหงุดเงี้ยวค้างปีที่ดีที่สุดตอนนี้แหละ….ไม่สิ….มันไม่ได้ค้างแค่ปี แต่มันค้างมาตั้งแต่เกิด….

 

 

“อยากให้ถึงคืนนี้ไวๆจังเลย ….”

 

 

ธอร์และโลกิคิดประโยคนี้ขึ้นมาในหัวพร้อมกัน ด้วยประโยคในหัวเดียวกันเป๊ะๆๆๆๆ แม้ว่าจะจิ้นไปคนละแนวทาง แถมยังครางออกมาพร้อมกันอีก

 

 

“หื้มมมม”

 

แน่หละว่าต่างคนก็ต่างยิ้มนัยน์ตาชวนฝันกันทั้งคู่ปานว่าชีวิตได้มาถึงฝั่งฝันกันแล้ว

 

 

ประชาชนสองโลกงงงวย เว้นเสียแต่ชาวมิดการ์ดที่จริงๆแล้วไม่น่าจะรู้เรื่อง แต่เหมือนว่าจะรู้ดีกว่าเจ้าของเรื่องซะอีก และพระราชินีโยธันไฮม์ก็งงเช่นกัน แต่ด้วยความมั่นใจในเวทมนต์ของแหวน นางจึงไม่ติดใจอะไร มีแต่โทนี่ สตาร์กนี่แหละที่ฉลาดพอจะจับสถานการณ์ได้

 

 

มันให้ใจเค้าไปทั้งดวงแล้วจะเอาที่ไหนมาเพิ่มได้อีกหละ …

 

 

“ผมว่าธอร์เสี่ยวแล้วนะ…”

 

 

โทนี่หันไปกระซิบกับสตีฟ ทำให้สตีฟหัวเราะออกมาดังๆ แต่ดังยังไงก็สุภาพ ก็หมอนี่เป็นสุภาพบุรุษ……..

 

“คุณนิ่น้า อยากแกล้งเขา แล้วเป็นไง คนเซ็งคือคุณเองดูซิ ตีมงานสีขาว ดอกไม้พรึ่บพรั่บ

แขกเหรื่อมากมาย ผมว่านะ คุณเปลี่ยนอาชีพเป็นเว็ดดิ้งแพลนเนอร์ดีกว่ามั้ย” สตีฟกัดโทนี่ แถมพูดไปยังทำมือทำไม้ไป เขาอยากจะกัดให้เหวอะมานานแล้ว วันนี้แหละสมใจอยาก..

 

โทนี่เจ็บสุดในชีวิต เพราะจะแกล้งคนอื่น ก็กลายเป็นชงให้คนเขาได้กัน แถมปกติเขาไม่เคยเจอใครย้อน คราวนี้โดนย้อนไม่พอ คนย้อนเป็นไอ้ติ๋มนี่อีก อะไรจะแสบขนาดนั้น

 

“ผมควรจะปลื้มใช่มั้ยหละ??? โอ้โหหห ทรราชย์กับอาชญากรสงคราม สมกันยังกะส้วมกะขี้ ผีกะโลง”

โทนี่จิกกัดเช่นเคย แต่ก็ได้แต่เข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน เพราะไอ้ทรราชย์ กับอาชญากรสงครามท่าทางกำลังมีความสุขกันเหลือเกิน

 

จบงานพิธี ทุกคนกลับบ้านกลับช่อง ไม่มีช่างกลตีกัน ไม่มีเอเลี่ยนจับคนกิน แฟนเกิร์ลไม่โดนรุมทำร้าย หลานๆของสตีฟกลับบ้านกันอย่างปลอดภัยและประทับใจตึกเอมาก ทุกอย่างผ่านไปด้วยดี โทนี่เดินมาส่งสตีฟที่ลานจอดรถ

 

สตีฟมองบรรยากาศการเก็บงานโดยรวม ด้วยสายตาสดชื่น

“คุณก็กำลังจะแต่งใช่มั้ยโทนี่ ผมก็ชักอยากจะแต่งงานเหมือนกันนะเนี่ย”

 

“คุณจะแต่งได้ยังไงสตีฟ แฟนคุณก็ยังไม่มี ประสบการณ์ก็ไม่มี นี่เดี๋ยวนี้นะผู้หญิงเขาชอบผู้ชายช่ำชอง แบ๊ดบอยมาแรงแซงเจนเทิ่ลแมนนะบอกก่อน” โทนี่ตอบ แถมเอามือตบอกแน่นๆของสตีฟสองที

 

เขาชินซะแล้วกับปากคอเราะร้ายของหมอนี่ แต่นั่นแหละ สำหรับเขา โทนี่ก็แค่หมาเห่าใบตองแห้ง เพราะยังไงก็อยากได้เขาไปเป็นพีอาร์อยู่ดี มันจะกล้าทำอะรั้ย สตีฟเลยยิ้มตอบ

 

 

“คนเรามันก็ต้องมีเรื่องที่ไม่เคยบ้างคุณโทนี่ คุณเองก็ต้องมี”

สตีฟส่งหมวกกันน็อกอีกใบให้โทนี่ เมื่อเดินมาถึงมอเตอร์ไซค์คู่ชีพ

 

 

“โอ้โห พลาดแล้วหละคุณ มอเตอร์ไซค์ผมขี่เล่นตั้งแต่เด็ก ตอนนี้ผมเบื่อแล้วเพราะมีรถสปอร์ต…….เอิ่มมม….ไม่รู้กี่คันนะ …เพราะเกินร้อยคันก็เลิกนับแล้ว” โทนี่ทำหน้าเหมือนนับอย่างยียวนเช่นเคย

 

 

สตีฟยังยิ้มอยู่ และยังไม่หดมือที่ยื่นหมวกกันน็อก

 

 

“ที่คุณไม่เคยหนะ….ผมไม่ได้หมายถึงการขี่มอเตอร์ไซค์……

 

 

……..ผมหมายถึงคุณไม่น่าจะเคยซ้อนใครต่างหาก”

 

 

“นี่ก็เปิดซิงอีกอย่างเลยนะ เพราะหมวกใบนี้ซื้อมานานแล้ว ไม่เคยใช้เลย เพราะผมก็ไม่มีใครมาซ้อนสักที” สตีฟขึ้นคร่อมมอเตอร์ไซค์

 

“มาสิ เวลาซ้อนกับเวลาขี่ ไม่น่าจะเหมือนกันนะ” สตีฟชวนด้วยแววตาใสไร้พิษสงเช่นเคย

 

โทนี่ก็รับหมวกกันน็อกมาสวม เออ เขาก็ไม่เคยซ้อนมอเตอร์ไซค์ใครนะปกติขี่อย่างเดียว ก่อนซ้อนมอเตอร์ไซค์พ่อผู้กองเส้นใหญ่คนนี้ออกไปนอกตึก เขาก็ยังไม่รู้หรอกว่าจะพากันไปไหน จริงๆไม่ต้องถามหรอกเพราะคนอย่างโทนี่ชอบเรื่องเซอร์ไพรซ์อยู่แล้ว

 

 

แต่ที่แน่ๆ เขาต้องทำให้หมอนี่มาเป็นพีอาร์บริษัทเขาให้จงได้….


	6. a night after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คืนเข้าหอรอรักของสองแอสการ์เดี้ยน

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ถ้าไม่รู้จักอะไรลงไปอ่านข้างล่างนะมีอธิบายหมดค่ะ 
> 
> แต่ที่ต้องอธิบายตรงนี้เลยคือ Sherlock Holmes ในเรื่องนี้คือ sherlock BBC
> 
> Benedict Cumberbatch http://terbsworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/sherlock1_1477.jpgเป็นโมเดิ้ร์นเดย์ แปลว่าเป็นเชอร์ล็อกของ ศ 21 ค่ะ ไม่มีหรอกมาส่งโทรเลข ใช้ว็อทแอ๊พเหมือนเรานี่แหละ พระเอกไม่หล่อแต่เร้าใจมากค่ะ ไม่หามาดูแล้วจะพลาดงานเอบวกๆ เพราะเก่งตั้งแต่นักแสดง ทีมแคสท์ บท เสื้อผ้าหน้าผม ความเข้าใจบทประพันธ์ พล็อต โครง สำเนียงเสนาะเพราะเลิศเลอ บรรยากาศ ดนตรี ไม่มีอะไรไม่เอค่ะ ดูซะะะะะะะ ถ้าชอบวาย รับรองมีแน่ แล้วเป็นวายแบบไม่ต้องจิ้นค่ะไม่ได้อ่อย มันมีที่มาที่ไปไม่ไร้เหตุผล แล้วก็ สวยงามมมมมมมม มากกกกกกกกก แล้วจะมองว่าไม่วายก็ได้ ถ้าพระเอกเป็น Asexual ดังที่หลายคนคิด ยาวอะกรี๊ดดดด 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A night after….

วันนี้เป็นวันลงโทษเอเลี่ยน เทพ หรืออะไรก็ตามที่ชื่อโลกิ โลกกำลังเกิดโกลาหลยกใหญ่ ทั้งนักศาสนานิยม นักการเมือง นักวิทยาศาสตร์ ศิลปิน นักปรัชญา ต่างออกมาเวิ่นเว้อ ฟุ้งฝอย บ้างก็ต้องหาข้ออ้าง เนื่องจากที่ตัวเคยคิดว่าไม่มี มันดันมีจริง แต่บ้างก็ออกมาประกาศกร้าว เพราะไอ้ที่ตัวว่ามีจริง มันดันมีขึ้นมา มั่วบ้างจริงบ้าง ไม่มีใครมีสุขภาพจิตใจที่สงบราบคาบเพราะต้องจัดกระบวนทัศน์ในการมองโลกและชีวิตใหม่หมด

 

แม้กระทั่งบุรุษผู้นี้

 

 

เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส

 

เขานั่งชันเข่าอยู่หน้าจอ น่าสนุกนักย่างสดเอเลี่ยน ดูซะหน่อยซิ ตอนเด็กเป็นกี๊คสตาร์เทร็กมานาน ไม่คิดเลยว่าจะมีมาให้ดูกัน มีดาวอื่นอีกไหมหนอ ดาวนี้ช่างลิเก ดูจากการแต่งกายแล้วอนุมานได้ว่าดาวนี้คงอุดมสมบูรณ์มาก ไม่มีใครจ้องแย่งทรัพยากรจะมาแต่งชุดนักรบตลอดเวลาทำไม ชุดเกราะไม่ใช้แค่เอาไว้สู้ยังประดับซะสวยงามสงสัยไม่มีไรทำจริงๆ 

 

ตอนนี้เขาเพิ่งเก็บลูกปรายของมอริอาร์ตี้ อาชญากรผู้ล่วงลับหมดทุกเม็ด แล้วยังไม่รู้จะทำไงกับชีวิตต่อเลยขอนั่งเล่นนอนเล่นเกาะพี่กินสักเดือนก่อนจะตัดสินใจ

ดูโชว์ทั้งทีกินอะไรแกล้มหน่อยแล้วกัน ไม่ได้กินมานานแล้ว เขายกมาม่าที่อืดแล้วขึ้นมาสูด ไม่ได้กินไรน้ำๆมานานแล้ว อื้อหืมมน้ำแกงกระเด็นใส่ตา ...ช่างมัน ไม่มีใครเห็นจะทำอุบาทว์ยังไงก็ได้

 

ตอนนี้ที่นิวยอร์ก 8 โมง ลอนดอนก็ปาไปบ่ายนิดๆ แต่ห้องมืดเพราะมันคือห้องใต้ดินที่ไมครอฟท์ให้เขาอยู่ซ่อนตัวหลังแผนแอ๊บตกตึกแกล้งตายทำดราม่าให้เหล่าบรรดาแฟนคลับ แดดิ้น แปะป้าย I believe in Sherlock Holmes ไปทั่วบานทั่วเมือง แข่งกับป้าย “Believe in GOD” ที่อยู่ตามต้นตาลเมื่อก่อนนี้ไม่กี่ปีที่ผ่านมา

 

เอเลี่ยนแต่งชุดสีขาวลงมาแล้ว แต่ เฮ้ย!!!

 

นั่นมันวิกเตอร์ วิกเตอร์เทรเวอร์ กิ๊กเก่าสมัยเรียนปีสองของเขานี่หว่า !!! ไหนว่าชอบผู้หญิง ที่หักอกเขาไปเพื่อไปแต่งงานกับไอ้หมอนี่อะเหรอ??

 

วิกเตอร์ = โลกิ

 

 

กิ๊กเก่ากูเป็นเอเลี่ยน!!!

 

งานลงทัณฑ์บ้าบออะไรของมันวะ เขาชักสงสัยใจความฉลาดของโทนี่ สตาร์ก ดูจากสีหน้าแล้วไม่สบอารมณ์อย่างแรง ท่าทางไม่ได้อยากจะชงให้คนเขาได้กันแต่มันพลาดมากกว่า... มีทั้งชุดขาว สวมแหวน แขกเหรื่อ ริบบิ้น ช็อกโกแล็ต มาการูน เสียงหัวเราะ เพื่อนเจ้าบ่าว ขาดก็แค่พานขันหมากกับต้นกล้วยเท่านั้น

 

เอาเหอะ เขาไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรกับไอ้หมอนี่มาเป็นชาติแล้ว ได้แต่งงานก็ยินดีด้วยแล้วกันนะ ใครแต่งงานก็สวมมงกุฎดอกส้ม แล้วคุณสวมอะไรอยู่บนหัวหนะเขาโง้งสีทองมลังเมลืองเชียว

 

อออ สงสัยเป็น มงกุฎดอกทอ…ส้ม สไตล์แอสการ์ดนี่เอง ....เหมาะกับคุณจริงๆครับวิกเตอร์

 

ถ้าไอ้ซีนแต่งงานมันมาเกิดตอนเขาใกล้จบมหาลัยซึ่งตอนนั้นเขาเพิ่งโดนหักอกเขาคงจะไปยืนเมาแอ่นหน้างาน โซซัดโซเซ ตะโกนด่าเจ้าสาวเสียงหลง อีดอกจิกกกกกกกกก! อีโกลด์ฟลาวเวอร์! ฮืออออ โฮฮฮฮฮฮ ! ถ้าชอบล่ำๆ..ไมไม่บอกกู จะได้ไปเข้ายิม! ปาแก้วไวน์แตกกระจาย แล้วกัปตันอเมริกาก็ลากเขาไปเหวี่ยงนอกรั้วแน่ๆ หมดกันความไฮโซโก้เก๋รันเวย์ชิดซ้ายที่สั่งสมมาตั้งแต่เกิด

 

ขอเท้าความนิดนึง ก่อนจะที่เขาจะก้าวมานั่งเชิ่ดหน้าบนคานทอง โดยไม่สนเสียงร้องผัวๆ ของชะนีเก้งกวางนางไหน จนอายุร่วม 35 ตั้งแต่เกิดมารักใครยากเย็น ไม่เคยสนใจไอ้เรื่องพรรค์นี้มาก่อน เห็นเป็นเรื่องไร้สาระ แต่ไอ้ตอนอยู่มหาลัยหนะซี้ ดันไปเจอไอ้บ้าวิกเตอร์ เทรเวอร์เข้า ก็เกิดปิ๊งปั๊ง เพราะทั้งสูงชะลูดขาเรียวยังกะซุปเปอร์โมเดล ดูเป็นคุณหนูแต่ก็แฝงแววก๋ากั่นไม่จืดเรียบร้อยเป็นผ้าพับไว้ ฉลาดเท่าทันกันทุกประโยควรรคตอน แถมยังฉอเลาะน่ารักชอบมาชวนคุย ชี้ดูนั่นนี่ เวลาอยู่กันสองต่อสองก็ชอบเกาะแกะ บางทีก็ชอบมาปิดตาจ๊ะเอ๋ให้ทายทุกวัน เขาก็ทายไปงั้นแหละ มีคนเดียวที่เล่นแบบนี้…

 

คงต้องโทษฮอร์โมนเด็กขนหน้าแข้งเพิ่งขึ้นด้วยที่ทำให้เขาเผลอใจ หลังจากสนิทกันได้ประมาณสองปี วันนั้น ตอนใกล้เรียนจบ เขาจะไม่ได้เจอกับวิกเตอร์อีกแล้ว แม้ไม่เคยบอกความในใจ เขากับวิกเตอร์ก็ไปไหนไปด้วยกัน กินข้าวด้วยกัน โทรปลุกกันทุกเช้า ขณะที่ วิกเตอร์เอาไหล่บี้สีข้างของเขาอยู่บนโซฟา แหมใจแม่น้ำจริงๆ ไม่มีใจแต่มานั่งให้โอบทุกวัน...ทั้งคู่นั่งในห้องส่วนตัวในหอนักศึกษาคณะเคมี ดูข่าวอาชญากรรม วิจารณ์รูปคดีเล่นปูไต่หยอกเอินกันไปมา หัวเราะต่อกระซิกสานสัมพันธ์กันบนความตายของผู้อื่นดังเช่นทุกวัน วันนั้นเขารวบรวมความกล้าชวนวิกเตอร์ไปอยู่ด้วยกันหลังเรียนจบ

 

ไอ้วิกเตอร์อะไรนั่นดันปฏิเสธเสียงสั่น ทำตาโตคิ้วตกละล่ำละลัก บอกว่าอย่าเข้าใจผิด ฉันรักเธอเหมือนรักพี่ชายตัวเอง แล้วก็ชอบผู้หญิงด้วยไม่ได้ชอบผู้ชาย

 

หมอนั่นตอบมาอย่างหน้าด้านๆว่า เขาเข้าใจว่าเชอร์ล็อกรักเขาเหมือนน้องชาย เพราะสายตาที่เชอร์ล็อกมองเขา มันเหมือนกับสายตาที่พี่ชายที่บ้านชอบใช้มองเขาไม่มีผิด…แล้วเขาก็ทำทุกอย่างกับเชอร์ล็อกเหมือนทำกับพี่ชายตัวเองทั้งนั้น หากทำให้เข้าใจผิด ต้องขอโทษจริงๆ ไม่ได้ให้ความหวังใดๆทั้งสิ้น

 

เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มสใบ้รับประทาน เนื่องจากไม่เข้าใจว่า พี่น้องอะไรเล่นปูไต่กันด้วย??? วิกเตอร์นั่นคงงงมึนพูดไรไม่ถูก เลยบอกว่ารักเหมือนพี่ชายก็จริงแต่รักพี่ชายที่บ้านมากกว่าไม่รู้กี่เท่า เขาก็งงหนักเพราะไม่รู้จะมาบอกเขาทำไมรักครอบครัวก็รักไปสิ ปัญหาคือแกรักฉันแบบพี่ชายแน่ๆจริงหรือ

 

 

ผอสระอัวพี่นี่เอง

 

วันนี้แหละเขาซึ้งเลยว่าที่ผ่านมาคืออะไร ไอ้ถึกนั่นเป็นแฟน ส่วนเขาเป็นแค่กิ๊ก ดีนะมารู้ตอนไม่เจ็บ เพราะเขาเกลียดการเสียเหลี่ยมที่สุด โดยเฉพาะต้องแพ้คนที่ดูโง่กว่า เชอร์ล็อกจะแสบร้อนใจมากเป็นพิเศษ

 

เขาไม่ได้ร้องไห้หลังวิกเตอร์ปฏิเสธ เพราะเสียใจไม่ว่า อย่าเสียหน้าก็แล้วกัน เขาตอบไปแต่เพียงว่า ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เดี๋ยวเรื่องเราก็จบ อย่าร้องไห้ ผมเจ็บกว่าคุณยังไม่ร้องไห้เลย คุณจะเป็นอดีตในอีกอีกหนึ่งอาทิตย์ข้างหน้า ด้วยเสียงสำเนียงหล่อๆ ไร้แววเสียใจ หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ตั้งปณิธานว่าจะเป็นโสด และหย่าขาดจากความรู้สึกทั้งหมดทั้งมวล

 

 

จะรู้พิษสงของความรักได้ยังไง ถ้าไม่เคยอกหัก

 

 

แล้วจะอกหักได้ยังไง ถ้าไม่เคยตกหลุมรัก...

 

อารมณ์นั่นแหละเป็นตัวลากเขาไปจากสติ ถ้าเขาไม่เคลิ้ม ทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้ว่ามันมีเจ้าของแล้ว และมันก็ไม่ใช่คน เขาลบความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับหมอนั่นได้ในเวลาแค่หนึ่งอาทิตย์ อย่างที่ลั่นวาจาไว้ต่อวิกเตอร์จริงๆ

 

 

ดาวเดือนผมยังลบมาแล้ว คุณเป็นใคร??...ทำไมผมจะลืมไม่ได้

 

 

นอกจากเป็นบทเรียนและจุดเปลี่ยนของเชอร์ล็อกโฮล์มส ยังเป็นบทเรียนของโลกิ ว่าอย่าเข้าใกล้ใครนอกจากพี่ธอร์ เดี๋ยวจะเข้าใจผิด เพราะความออเซาะเป็นนิสัยส่วนตัวที่แก้ไม่ได้ ทำได้กับคนที่บ้านเท่านั้น ทำให้เขาจากที่ติดธอร์อยู่แล้ว ติดหนักเข้าไปอีก ความหงุดหงิดที่ธอร์ไม่ได้อย่างใจก็รุนแรงขึ้น ถ้าเป็นสิ่งที่ธอร์ทำ จะถูกใจไม่ถูกใจยังไงก็เรื่องใหญ่เสมอ

 

เป็นไงหละ เก็บกดจนมีเรื่อง ติดพี่ดีนัก ตอนนี้ได้อยู่ติดพี่สมใจอยาก ธอร์เองต่อไปก็คงรำคาญ เขามาเป็นจระเข้ขวางคลองอยู่แบบนี้ธอร์ก็มีเมียไมได้ หลังสองหมื่นปี ไม่สิไม่แน่ว่าคืนนี้ธอร์อาจจะแกล้งเขาระบายอารมณ์หื่นก็ได้ หนุ่มโสดกลัดมันที่ไหนจะอยากนอนกอดหมา เขาก็อยากกอดเมียกันทั้งนั้น เห้อออออ...

 

คิดจนได้ ทั้งที่เขาตั้งใจว่าวันนี้แหละจะไม่นอยไม่เรียกร้องขอแค่แกล้งธอร์กับคนในวังให้ได้มากที่สุดเท่านั้น ดูซิพวกนั้นจะทำยังไงกับเขาได้อีก

 

เขาไม่ได้สะใจ เพราะคนสะใจคงไม่ถอนหายใจออกมา

 

ธอร์คิดว่าน้องชายคงเซ็งที่ต้องมาอยู่ใต้บังคับบัญชาของเขา เสียงก็ไม่มีพูด ไม่อยากให้น้องเครียด ดูซิถึงบ้านแล้วก็ถอนหายใจใหญ่ ทั้งเขา โลกิและเสด็จแม่ ถูกส่งตรงจากยอดตึกมาปรากฏกายที่ท้องพระโรงทันที และแน่นอนว่า โอดินนั่งรออยู่บนบัลลังก์ด้วงเดอะมิวสิค่อล นั่งเก๋ยังไม่พอ ต้องมีเพลงมหาดเล็กเป่าแตรประกอบกลัวไม่รู้ว่าเป็นพระราชา

 

“โลกิ ธอร์ พ่อสร้างห้องใหม่ไว้ให้ลูกสองคนแล้วนะ” โอดินพูดแค่นี้ก็หันเอากระดาษโน้ตไปให้มหาดเล็กทำงานต่อ ลูกโตๆกันแล้วนะไม่ใช่เด็กสามขวบ ขอเวลาอยู่กับเมียบ้าง เมื่อคืนนอนเหงาแทบตาย เคยได้ยินแต่เสียงเมีย ดันต้องนอนฟังเสียงแอร์

 

มหาดเล็กหนุ่มเดินนำธอร์กับโลกิไปยังห้องส่วนตัวแห่งใหม่ ทันทีที่ประตูเปิดออก โลกิก็อารมณ์ดีขึ้นทันที เพราะห้องสวยมาก มีสองเตียงเตียงแรกติดกับผนังแก้ว มองทะลุออกไปเห็นทะเลสาบและภูเขาที่สวยงามของแอสการ์ด ตื่นมาทุกเช้ายังไงก็ต้องเห็นพระอาทิตย์ขึ้น เพราะอยู่ทิศตะวันออก ส่วนอีกเตียงอยู่กลางห้อง โซนนั้นมีโต๊ะหนังสือกับส่วนทำแล็บเวทย์

 

โลกิกระโดดไปจองเตียงติดหน้าต่าง ช่างปะไรเวทย์มนต์ ร่ายก็ร่ายไม่ได้จะให้ทดลองทำพระแสงด้ามทู่โยเนียร์อะไรไม่ทราบ! พอถึงเตียงก็ขย่มตัวทำให้เตียงเด้งดึ๋งดั๋งให้ธอร์หันมามอง จะได้บอกว่าจองแล้วๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ สมๆๆๆๆๆ อะไรแบบนั้น ซึ่งก็หันไปดูจริงๆ สมใจอยากโลกิ กวนประสาทเล็กๆน้อยๆก็เอา ธอร์ซึ่งคุยกับมหาดเล็กอยู่ไม่มีเวลาจัดการ เลยต้องทำท่าขอเวลานอกกับมหาดเล็ก หันไปชี้หน้าน้อง แต่ก็กลั้วหัวเราะ ตอนนี้มันกลับมาแล้ว ยังไงเขาก็ยอมทุกอย่าง จะให้ไปนอนในครัวก็เอา นับประสาอะไรกับเรื่องเลือกเตียง

 

“เออ ถ้าพี่เขาไปแล้วแกจะเจอดีแน่” ธอร์ขู่น้องไปงั้นแหละรู้ว่ามันไม่เคยจะกลัว ก่อนหันมาเก๊กท่าองค์ชายคุยต่อ มหาดเล็กพาไปดูห้องอาบน้ำ ที่ทั้งหอมมีสระใหญ่เอาไว้เล่นน้ำกลางห้องด้วย พื้นก็เป็นหยก ก๊อกน้ำร้อนเย็นรูปมังกรก็สวยแถมคนละอุณหภูมิ คนละกลิ่น คนละความแรง โลกิมันคงเล่นสนุกไปเลย ตัวเขาหนะเหรอ อาบน้ำก็คือเปิดฝักบัวถูสบู่แล้วก็จบ จะไปเล่นน้ำทำไมกัน

 

แหม ท่านพ่อทำให้ขนาดนี้ยังจะว่าไม่สนใจอีกเหรอ

 

มหาดเล็กไปแล้ว พระอาทิตย์กำลังจะตก แอสการ์ดเป็นเมืองฟ้าแต่มันเป็นภพซ้อน อยู่ใต้วงโคจรพระอาทิตย์เช่นกัน ธอร์เป็นเจ้าชายก็จริงแต่ก็ยังไม่ลืมที่จะหันไปมองส่งมหาดเล็กสมเป็นที่รักของปวงประชา ก่อนจะหันมาดูน้องซึ่งตอนนี้นอนคุดคู้อยู่บนเตียง ไม่ถอดออกแม้กระทั่งหมวก บนเขาหมวกมีด้ายปลอกหมอนหลุดติดออกมาเป็นฟุต จากการดิ้นพล่านทำเตียงให้รกยับยู่ยี่ที่สุดเพราะกลัวธอร์แย่งเตียงก่อนหน้านี้

 

“โลกิ ไปอาบน้ำก่อน” เขาเอานิ้วจิ้มเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่ยอมหันหน้ามา ไม่ได้หลับจริงๆหรอก ธอร์รู้แกวดี โลกิก็แค่อยากกวนประสาทเขาอีกสักนิด ธอร์ไม่มีทางเลือกเลยอุ้มมาทั้งก้อน แล้วทิ้งบอมบ์บนเตียงกลางห้องดังตุ้บ

 

“จะเอาเตียงนั้น ไม่เอาเตียงนี้ จองแล้วอะ!” โลกิโพล่งออกมาจนได้ ให้ตายเหอะครับน้อง พี่เป็นขุนค้อนนะครับไม่ใช่พี่ขุนไกร จะมาใจดีกับแม่หญิงดาวเรืองตลอดเวลา แล้วไอ้นี่ดื้อน้อยเสียเมื่อไหร่ แย่งเตียงก็ยังไม่พอ ยังจะเอาช็อกโกแล็ตมากินบนเตียงอีก กินแล้วมือก็ไม่ล้างฟันฟางก็ไม่แปรง น้ำท่าก็ไม่อาบ เขาจำเป็นต้องดูแล

 

ธอร์กระชากบู๊ทส์กับหมวกเขาโง้งใบโปรด เขาจำได้ว่าสวมครั้งแรกตอนเด็กๆ ไอ้เจ้านี่วิ่งไล่ขวิดคนไปทั่ว “เย้ หนูมีเขา หนูมีเขา หนูมีขาววววววววววววววว” เป็นงี้ตั้งแต่เด็กจนโต โลกิทำหน้าบู้บี้ก่อนจะคว้าผ้าเช็ดตัว เดินหน้าหงิกเข้าห้องน้ำไป

 

ธอร์จำเป็นต้องนั่งบนเก้าอี้ใกล้ประตู แล้วก็ต้องเปิดประตูห้องน้ำไว้ เพราะกลัวระยะจะเกิน เพราะไอ้เก้าอี้นี่มันก็ไม่ติดประตู เขาก็ต้องส่องดูระยะห่างเป็นพักๆ ไม่ได้คิดลามกแต่ประการใด แต่ความหื่นก็ไม่เข้าใครออกใคร จึงคว้าหนังสือบนโต๊ะอ่าน หนังสือของนักเล่นแร่แปรธาตุที่เขียนโดย ศาสตราจารย์กิตติคุณ โลกิ โอดีนซันและคณะ เก่งจริงๆเขียนหนังสือเป็นตู้ๆ ธอร์ไม่เคยอ่านก็ต้องพยายามอ่านหาอะไรให้ใจยึดเหนี่ยวไว้ก่อน กลัวจะเตลิดเปิดเปิง

 

โลกิเดินออกมาอีกรอบ “พี่ธอร์ยืมผ้าคลุมหน่อยดิ อยากเล่นตีโป่งอะ” ไม่รู้ไอ้เด็กนี่ไปติดเล่นตีโป่งมาจากไหน เขาได้แต่ยื่นผ้าคลุมไหล่ให้ไปอย่างงงๆ

 

ธอร์กลับมาส่องหนังสือเล่มเดิมสักพัก อ่านก็อ่านไม่รู้เรื่อง แถมได้ยินเสียงจ๋อมๆแจ๋มๆซู่ๆซ่าๆแถมหนักไปอีกตรงเสียงหัวเราะฮิฮิชอบใจน้ำไหลแรงของเจ้าโลกินี่แหละ คงจะชาวเวอร์เสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วเลยเดินลงไปเล่นน้ำ แหมเปิดก๊อกทุกก๊อกเลยนะ ซนนัก เปิดหมดเบื่อแล้วมาเปิดก๊อกพี่บ้างก็ได้นะ น้ำพี่ก็มีให้ รับรองไม่มีน้ำพักมีแต่น้ำแรง....ธอร์รีบสะบัดหน้า เพราะตาไล่ไปเรื่อยแต่หนังสือไม่เข้าหัวสักนิด

 

แหม หันไปดูหน่อยดีกว่า เดี๋ยวจะเล่นเลยเถิดเดินไปเกินเขตจะพาลชักเอา ธอร์หาข้ออ้างให้ตัวเองในการแอบดูคนที่ตัวเองแอบชอบกำลังอาบน้ำ เทพีแห่งชัยชนะยิ้มให้ธอร์บ่อย ก็หล่อซะขนาดนี้เทพีจะไม่แอบมีเล่นหูเล่นตาได้ยังไง ครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน เขาช่างลักกี้หันไปในจังหวะที่โลกิก้งโค้งเก็บสบู่พอดี

 

 

ไหนว่าจะเล่นตีโป่งไง ผ้าคลุมไปไหน!??

 

โลกิวางผ้าคลุมไว้บนขอบสระ แต่เจ้าตัวกลับก้งโค้งก้งขวิดทำมุมเงยเสยช้อนเหมือนหนังเอวี หันก้นเปลือยขาวๆมาทางธอร์โดยไม่รู้ตัวว่าถูกจ้อง โกลโล่งขนาดนี้ ธอร์ชักอยากเข้าไปทำประตู ก้มเก็บสบู่อะไรนานจริง อุ๊บเก็บได้แล้ว! เฮ้ยลื่น! เมื่อไหร่จะเก็บได้วะเนี่ย ทนไม่ไหวแล้วนะ! อ้าว!!!งมนานจริงๆ ขยับขึ้นลงอยู่ได้! ธอร์จำต้องหันกลับทั้งที่ลุ้นเกมเก็บสบู่อยู่

 

ธอร์เหนื่อยจนไม่รู้จะว่ายังไง จะทนได้นานแค่ไหน แต่ที่แน่ๆ โลกิคงได้เสียแชมป์ว่าวเร็วๆนี้

 

จัดแข่งเลยดีมั้ย รับรองเขานี่แหละต้องครองแชมป์...

\- - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - -

แอสการ์ดมีเส้นแวงตรงกับนิวยอร์ก แถมยังอยู่ใต้วงโคจรอาทิตย์ดวงเดียวกับโลก ดังนั้นตอนนี้นิวยอร์กก็สามทุ่มเช่นเดียวกัน

 

สตีฟจอดมอเตอร์ไซค์หน้าร้านฟองดู โทนี่ที่ซ้อนมาด้วย ขี่มาได้ยังไงสองชั่วโมง ก้นเขาชาไปหมด สวมหมวกกันน็อกก็จริง แต่ไม่รู้สึกปลอดภัยแม้แต่น้อย เพราะไอ้บ้านนี่มันดันขี่มาบนทางขรุขระ ถนนดีๆทำไมไม่ชอบ ตกหลุมตกบ่อที ก้นเขาก็กระแทกเบาะ ป้าบ! ป้าบ! ป้าบ! ตลอดทางมีตั้งหลายหลุม ก้นระบมไปหมด

 

โทนี่ขโยกเขยกลงมาจากมอเตอร์ไซค์ สตีฟหันมาเห็นเข้า เขายิ้มเล็กน้อยอย่างใสซื่อเป็นปกติ

 

“เป็นไงคุณสตาร์ก รถผมเก่าแต่เครื่องแรงเนอะ” สตีฟตบมอเตอร์ไซค์ตัวเองดังเป๊าะ แหมก็เขารักมันอย่างกับน้องชายเลยนี่นา

 

“เออ ก็แรง ดีนะ” โทนี่ไม่รู้จะตอบว่าไง เพราะถ้าบอกว่าจะอ้วกแล้ว ก็จะเสียฟอร์มไอร่อนแมนเปล่าๆ

 

“จริงๆนะคุณสตาร์ก ถ้าผมทำงานกับคุณแล้ว เรามาขี่กันอีกนะ นี่ครั้งแรกเลยซ้อฟท์ๆ ครั้งหน้าเคยๆกันแล้ว รับรองผมใส่เต็มเกียร์มันส์กว่านี้อีก” สตีฟดีใจ เพราะโทนี่กล่าวชมเครื่องเคราน้องชายของเขา

 

พอเหอะนี่ไม่เต็มเกียร์ก็จะเดินไม่ตรงทางอยู่แล้ว โทนี่คิด แต่เอ๊ะเดี๋ยวก่อน!!!!

 

“นี่คุณตกลงจะเป็นพีอาร์ผมแล้วเหรอ”

 

“ก็ใช่หนะสิ ถ้าไม่ยอมผมจะชวนคุณมาขี่รถเล่นได้ไง...นี่นะคราวหน้าจะพาไปที่เปลี่ยวๆ กลัวตำรวจจับหนะ ขี่ไม่ใส่หมวกกันน็อกลมตีหน้าดีนะคุณ” สตีฟลิงโลด ดีจังจะได้มีคนไปชมนกชมไม้เป็นเพื่อนแล้ว….ปกติเขาก็ไม่ชอบหมอนี่เท่าไหร่หรอก แต่เอาไว้เป็นเพื่อนตอนเขานึกอยากขี่มอเตอร์ไซค์แล้วกัน อย่างอื่นก็ไม่ต้องมาสัมพันธ์กันก็ได้

 

โทนี่เหวอ อ้าว ยอมตั้งนานแล้ว แล้วสองชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมาเขาก็เปลืองตัวฟรีหนะสิ !!!!

เอาเหอะ เขายอมซ้อนครั้งนี้ ปมในใจอะไรของหมอนี่ก็คงไม่มีแล้ว ถือว่าช่วยๆกัน แต่อย่ามาหวังครั้งต่อไปนะ ไม่มีซะหละ!

 

“ปะ ไปกินฟองดูรอบดึกกัน ร้านนี้คุณปู่คุณแนะนำผมเองเลยนะ” โทนี่อยากจะอ้วกเต็มแก่ เวียนก็เวียนหัว ก้นก็ช้าชา นอนก็นอนน้อย อาหารการกินในตึกเหลือเยอะแยะทำไมจะต้องมากินอะไรเลี่ยนๆแบบนี้ด้วยเนี่ย ก่อนที่กัปตันอเมริกาจะลากเขาเข้าร้าน เพ็พเพอร์ พ็อตส์ เมียหลวงแสนรักก็โทรเข้ามาพอดี

 

ไม่รู้นึกอะไรขึ้นมาเลยไม่ไปทริปแล้ว เพ็พเพอร์ พ็อตส์กลับบ้านอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย เขาอุ่นใจอย่างมาก ไม่งั้นคงต้องซ้อนมอเตอร์ไซค์ไอ้นี่เป็นครั้งที่สอง แถมมันอยากจะขี่ไม่ใส่หมวกกันน็อกด้วย ดีแล้วที่กลับมา กลับถึงบ้านจะกราบตักสักที ปกติกราบแต่เท้าก่อนนอน คืนนี้คงต้องแถมกราบตักด้วย

 

“อ้าวกลับแล้วเหรอ ให้ผมไปส่งคุณมั้ย” สตีฟอาสา

“ไม่ต้องหรอก คุณโรเจอร์ส เอาเป็นว่ามะรืนมาที่ตึกเลยเดี๋ยวหาคนสอนงานให้ คืนนี้ผมจะให้คนรถมารับหนะ” โทนี่โบกมือลาสตีฟ สตีฟยิ้มก่อนเข้าไปกินฟองดูในร้าน

 

คนรถมารับพอดี โทนี่ขึ้นไปนั่งบนรถเยี่ยงราชา

 

“ท่านครับจะเปิดกระจกจริงๆหรือครับ” คนรถถาม

 

“ลมมันตีหน้าดี” โทนี่ตอบเบาๆ ขณะมองเหม่อลอยไปยังมอเตอร์ไซค์บนท้องถนนที่แล่นผ่านไปมา...

 

\- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

สามทุ่มครึ่งยังไม่ดึกก็จริง แต่ไม่ได้นอนกันมาหลายคืน ธอร์ที่เพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จ ทั้งคู่อยู่ในชุดนอนกางเกงขาสั้น เสื้อผ้าฝ้ายบางๆ ธอร์ไม่เคยเห็นโลกิในชุดนอนเลยตั้งแต่โตเป็นหนุ่ม เขาไม่อยากจะคิดต่อเลยดีดนิ้วเปาะปิดไฟกลางห้อง น้องน้อยก็นอนคุดคู้ไปตั้งนานแล้ว ธอร์ข่มตาหลับ เอาน่า แบ๊วๆแบบนี้เก็บไว้ดูเล่นนานๆดีกว่า หัวใจก็เป็นของเขาไปนานแล้วแต่มันไม่รู้ตัวเท่านั้นเอง ธอร์กำลังเคลิ้มแต่รู้สึกว่าเตียงกำลังยวบ เขาหรี่ตาดู

 

ไอ้น้องบ้า ฉันว่าจะไม่ทำไรแกแล้วนะ

 

โลกิกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่อง ถือหมอนใบโต คุกเข่าคร่อมร่างธอร์ ที่โลกิคิดว่าหลับสนิทอยู่ เขาคิดว่าเอาหมอนอุดหน้า ธอร์ก็คงไม่ตายหรอก แค่อยากให้ดิ้นเล่นๆเท่านั้นเอง โลกิพุ่งตัวไปเต็มแรง แต่กลับเด้งออกมาข้างหลัง ทำให้ก้นจ้ำเบ้ากระแทก เป้...หน้าขาธอร์เต็มแรง เขาพุ่งตัวไปอีกที และอีกที และอีกที เลยกลายเป็นว่ากำลังขย่มหน้าขาธอร์ ดังตับๆๆๆ สามสี่ทีซ้อน

 

ธอร์ชักเลือดไม่เลี้ยงหัวเลยลุกขึ้นมาเบรกเกมเสิร์ฟก่อนที่อะไรๆมันจะบานปลาย กลายเป็นว่าโลกิกำลังนั่งตักคร่อมหน้าขาธอร์อยู่ หน้าก็แทบจะชนกัน โลกิเขินทำไมก็ไม่รู้ดีนะที่ไฟปิดอยู่

 

ธอร์ดันดีดนิ้วเปิดไฟ งามหน้าหละสิฉัน!! โลกิพล่านในหัวแต่ขยับตัวไม่ได้ ธอร์เล่นล็อกเขาไว้ท่านั้น มือไม้ไม่รู้จะไว้ตรงไหน เลยวางแหมะไว้ตรงหน้าอกธอร์ทั้งสองข้างนั่นแหละ

 

แล้วนี่พี่จะจ้องทำไมนัก???

 

“พี่ปล่อยผมเหอะ เราไม่ต้องเล่นกันมากนักหรอก สองหมื่นปี พี่คงเบื่อผมแย่เลย” โลกิหาทางเอาตัวรอด แม้เป็นประโยคที่ใช้บ่ายเบี่ยง แต่ในนั้นก็คือสิ่งที่อยู่ในหัวของเขาจริงๆ

 

“เบื่อ....พี่เคยเบื่อเราเหรอ...ลืมแล้วเหรอว่าพี่เป็นฝ่ายตามหาเราตลอด” ธอร์กอดกระชับขึ้น โลกิสับสนเล็กน้อย ตอนนี้ความรู้สึกต่างๆมันวึ่นวือขึ้นมา ทั้งปลื้ม ทั้งเขิน ทั้งอยากหนีไปจากอ้อมกอดของคนตรงหน้า แต่เขาทำได้แค่ยุกยิกไปมา ขนลุกไปทั่วตัว หรือว่าแหวนมันใช้ได้ ไม่จริงมั้ง??

 

“รู้แล้วใช่มั้ยว่าแหวนมันใช้ได้”

ธอร์ถามน้องด้วยเสียงของคนเพิ่งตื่น ทำเอาโลกิขนลุกซู่ไปทั่วตัว เป็นอะไรนะทำไมช่วงนี้ขนลุกบ่อยเหลือเกิน

 

“ไม่จริงหรอก ตอนสวมฉันไม่เห็นจะรู้สึกอะไรเลย” โลกิยังคงงงกับกลไกแหวน

 

ธอร์ว่าจะทำไม่รู้ไม่ชี้แต่ก็อดไมได้ เพราะเขาก็อยากแน่ใจเหมือนกันว่ามันจริงๆ เขาเลยต้องเฉลยทั้งที่อยากให้โลกิรู้เองมากกว่า

 

“ก็เราให้พี่หมดทั้งหัวใจแล้วนี่ จะรู้สึกอะไรเพิ่มเติมได้ยังไง จริงมั้ย” ธอร์ทำน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนแต่ในโทนที่สื่อทั้งความเอ็นดู และการเกี้ยวพาราสี โทนนี้แหละที่ทั้งธอร์ทั้งเชอร์ล็อกทำกับเขา หรือว่า ระหว่างเขากับธอร์ และระหว่างเขากับเชอร์ล็อก มันคือความรักฉันชู้สาวอย่างที่เชอร์ล็อกเคยพูด….

 

“ไม่จริงอะ ต่อให้ฉันชอบพี่แบบนั้น....ถ้าอะนะ สมมติ...ยังไงคนอย่างฉันไม่มีทางรักใครจนหมดก๊อกหรอกน่า” โลกิยังปากแข็ง ทั้งที่ปากคอสั่นจะแย่แล้ว ...เขาชอบขี่หัวธอร์จะตาย จะรักมากขนาดนั้นได้ไง “แหวนมันใช้อะไรไม่ได้ต่างหากพี่ธอร์ มันเก่าแล้วเลยใช้ได้แค่ทำให้ฉันไม่ทำร้ายพี่ก็แค่นั้นแหละ”

 

“อยากลองมั้ยหละ ความรู้สึกระยะยาวอย่างความรักความเกลียดนี่มันหมดก๊อกก็เช็กไม่ได้แล้วใช่มั้ย มันยังมีความใคร่ ที่เดี๋ยวมาเดี๋ยวไป เช็กดูหน่อยก็ดีนะ” ธอร์พูดกับโลกิเบาๆ ในขณะที่ร่างกายแทบจะแนบกันอยู่แล้ว โลกิหัวโล่งไปหมด แน่หละว่าเลือดไหลลงล่างไม่ต่างจากธอร์

 

ธอร์ค่อยๆจูบริมฝีปากบางๆที่พยายามเม้มหลบการรุกรานของเขา แต่ด้วยอานุภาพของแหวน ที่ทั้งทำให้จินตนาการทางเพศรุนแรงขึ้น หนำซ้ำยังหยุดการขัดขืนได้ด้วย ทำให้โลกิเผยอปากอย่างควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้

 

“หยุดเถอะพี่ธอร์ ยัง .....ยังไม่พร้อมจริงๆ” เขาพูดกับธอร์ผ่านริมฝีปาก ซึ่งธอร์ก็อยากจะแอ๊บไม่ได้ยินแล้วบอกว่า อะไรนะ พอดีหูพี่อยู่ข้างหัวอะครับ แล้วลงมือฉีกทุเรียน แต่ก็สงสารน้องเหมือนกัน คงจะตื่นเต้นน่าดู เลยแค่และเล็มริมฝีปากบางอย่างนุ่มนวลต่อไป โดยเข้าไปประกบปากบนแล้วค่อยปากล่างสลับกันไปเรื่อยๆเพราะเขาอยากรู้ว่าโลกิจะเอายังไงเลยต้องเว้นช่องให้พูดออกมาได้บ้าง....

 

“ถ้าพี่ทำจริงๆ ผมจะไม่พูดด้วยแล้วนะ” โลกิขู่ แม้ว่าจะขู่ด้วยเสียงอ่อยไร้เรี่ยวแรง แถมลมหายใจหอบรวยริน แต่มีหรือธอร์จะไม่กลัว ไม่ได้กลัวน้องเกลียด แต่กลัวน้องไม่สบายใจ เขาจึงหยุด ก่อนจะกอดโลกิเอาไว้

 

“พี่ขอโทษนะ” ธอร์สำนึกผิดยิ่งกว่าเสียดาย สงสัยเขาจะรีบร้อนเกินไป จนลืมมองไปว่าน้องมันอยากเล่น ไม่ได้อยากโดนปล้ำ...เขาพาน้องไปส่งที่เตียง โลกิคงช็อกมาก เดินตัวลอยๆ พอถึงเตียงก็ค่อยๆนั่งลงเอาผ้าห่อตัวเป็นนาทีก็จะนอนลงไป ธอร์เองก็รู้สึกผิดผสมเอ็นดูว่าโลกิน่ารักดี เอาหละพรุ่งนี้อาจจะเกลียด หรืออาจจะเกลียดเป็นเดือน แต่เดี๋ยวคงดีกับเขาเหมือนเดิม ถ้าเขาไม่แตะต้องในเชิงนั้นอีก

 

 

จนกว่าจะพร้อมกันทั้งคู่ แต่จะปล่อยไปตลอดกาลก็คงไม่ได้หรอกนะ….

 

ธอร์นอนกระสับกระส่าย ก็ทั้งกลัวโลกิจะเกลียด แถมยังคิดว่านี่เราจะต้องเป็นแชมป์ว่าวคนใหม่หรือไงนะ สภาพเขาต่างอะไรกับหมาเห็นปลากระป๋อง นังราชินีนั่นร้ายสมกับที่เดบิวท์มาเป็นนางอิจฉา หมาเห็นปลากระป๋องก็ได้แต่น้ำลายหก นิ้วหมาทำไรไม่ได้เลยนอกจากไว้ประดับตีน นอกนั้นทำได้แต่เดินกับทำไฮไฟว์กับเจ้าของ ต่อให้กระป๋องมีร่องมีรูเปิดก็จะเอานิ้วไหนไปแงะเปิดได้หละ

 

ธอร์สะท้อนใจ คิดพล่านพลิกไปมาราวครึ่งชั่วโมงก่อนจะคิดกระทำวัดรอยเท้าแชมป์ว่าว แต่ไม่ทันที่มือจะถึงสายป่าน โลกิก็มายืนค้ำหัวอยู่ข้างเตียง

 

“ฉันเปลี่ยนใจแล้วนะ ช่วยทำไรฉันทีเหอะ ไม่ไหวแล้ว” โลกิพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงท้อแท้ และหมดแรง ธอร์มีหรือจะไม่อยาก แต่ในเมื่อพูดเพราะอารมณ์กำลังขึ้น แต่เมื่อกี้มีสติ ธอร์จำเป็นต้องฟังครั้งที่มีสติมากกว่าอยู่แล้ว

 

“ไม่เอา พี่ไม่อยากให้เราไม่พูดไม่เล่นด้วยอีก” ธอร์ปฏิเสธเสียงแข็งเตรียมผลักน้องออกไปห่างๆ

 

“ไม่ทันแล้วหละ ไม่ว่าพี่จะทำหรือไม่ทำ ฉันก็จะเกลียดพี่ ไม่พูดกับพี่อีกแล้ว ตกลงจะเอาหรือไม่เอา ฉันจะยืนอยู่แบบนี้ ฉันรู้จะว่าพี่กำลังจะทำอะไร ฉันจะทำให้ดูเลยดีมั้ย” โลกิเริ่มเสียงสั่น ไม่รู้ว่าทรมานหรืออายมากกว่ากัน ตอนนี้โลกิอายมากแต่ไม่รู้จะทำยังไงนอกจากถอดเสื้อตัวเองเหวี่ยงไปไกล พี่ธอร์จะได้ไม่หยิบมาใส่ให้ ธอร์ก็หน้ามืดเต็มทนแล้ว แต่ก็พยายามจะอดใจได้แต่ยึดมือที่กำลังจะถอดกางเกงของโลกิเอาไว้ พอเห็นว่าโลกิหยุดมือแล้วเขาก็เลยปล่อย เพราะกลัวน้องเจ็บ

 

“ฉันทำอะไรพี่ไมได้ แต่ฉันทำร้ายตัวเองได้นะ” โลกิเปลี่ยนวิธีต่อรอง เขาควักมีดอันกระจิ๋วที่เคยใช้จิ้มพุงธอร์ที่มิดการ์ดออกมา โถ เอาไปตัดสติ๊กเกอร์เล่นเหอะหนู เอามาทำอะรั้ยยย??

 

ธอร์ได้แต่กลืนน้ำลาย เพราะความหื่นเข้าครอบงำ โลกิใช้มีดเล่มนั้น กรีดตัดกางเกงของตัวเองให้ขาดไปต่อหน้าต่อตา แถมบาดโดนขาอ่อนเลือดไหลไม่มากแต่ก็ยาวเป็นทาง โลกิน้ำตาไหล ธอร์ใจร้าย หลอกให้อยากแล้วจากหนี เลวที่สุด!!!

 

แต่กางเกงก็ยังไม่หลุดจากตัว ธอร์รวบตัวโลกิไว้แต่ก็ไม่รู้จะทำอะไรต่อ “โลกิสะอื้นออกมา

 

“พี่ไม่ทำไม่ได้นะ ฉันจะบ้าอยู่แล้ว เมื่อกี๊พอเคลิ้มๆจะหลับ ฉันฝันเห็นภาพพี่ยืนเปลือยเป็นสิบคน มาขอเรียงคิวฉัน ฮึก ! แล้ว แล้วฉันก็บอกว่าได้... เอาสิอยากอยู่พอดี ฮือออ .......แต่ก็ไม่เข้ามาสักที ฉันเลยสะดุ้งตื่น ตื่นมาก็ไม่เห็นพี่” โลกิพูดจบก็ยืนร้องไห้ เขาทั้งอายทั้งต้องการในเวลาเดียวกัน ไม่เคยรู้ว่าชอบผู้ชายมาก่อน แล้วยังจะมาขอให้ผู้ชายผ่าซีกอีก จริงๆฝันมันวิปริตกว่านี้นักแต่เขาเล่าได้ส่วนเดียว เพราะกลัวธอร์จะรังเกียจ เล่าแค่นี้ เขายังไม่แน่ใจเลยว่าตื่นเช้ามาจะอายจนหนีเข้าป่าหรือไม่

 

ธอร์คิดสงสารเพราะแหวนมันอานุภาพร้ายนักบวกกับที่โลกิจินตนาการล้ำเลิศกว่าคนทั่วไปอยู่แล้วยิ่งน่าจะเป็นหนัก ด้วยความที่กลัวน้องจะเป็นบ้าเล็กน้อย บวกกับความหื่นขั้นรุนแรง มาเสนอให้ขนาดนี้ ไม่เอาก็เกรงจะเสียมิตรภาพระหว่างเรา แถมความฝันนั้นกระตุ้นโลกิคนเดียวเสียเมื่อไหร่ เขาแค่ฟังไม่เห็นเองยังเสียวแทน เขาจึงถอดกางเกงเลอะเลือดของโลกิออกพร้อมกางเกงตัวใน ภาพตรงหน้าที่เขากำลังใช้สองมือค่อยๆเลื่อนกางเกงสองตัวทั้งนอกและในของโลกิลงมาถึงเข่าแล้วค่อยๆปล่อยให้มันลงไปกองที่พื้นแทบจะทำให้เขากลื่นเด็กนี่ลงไปซะ เพราะการปล้ำก็ยังเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่น่าจะสาแก่ใจก่อนจะจูบมั่วๆไปทั่วท้องน้อยแต่ไม่ได้ลงต่ำไปกว่านั้น โลกิหมั่นไส้แต่ขัดขืนไมได้เลยได้แต่ร้อง โอ๊ยยย เบาๆ ไม่ชอบหนวดบนหน้าพี่มานาน จะมาเห็นประโยชน์ก็คราวนี้ เขาร้องโอดโอยเบาๆอีกทีทั้งที่ไม่ได้อยากจะทำเลย...ธอร์ก็รู้ใจจับโลกิหันหลังแล้วดึงลงมานั่งตัก

 

โลกิมาไกลขนาดนี้ เขาจะทำเต็มที่ก็คงไม่ทันการ คงจำเป็นจะต้องลูบคมแชมป์ว่าว เขาลูบคมไปไม่เกินครึ่งนาที โลกิก็ถึงดาวอังคารไปแล้ว

 

โลกิพิงเอนกายไปข้างหลังอย่างปลดปล่อย ก่อนจะพูดด้วยเสียงเบาๆว่า “แค่นี้ไม่หายหรอกนะพี่ธอร์” มือก็ลูบหน้าขาธอร์ไปด้วย เป็นการยืนยันความต้องการ และสั่งไปในตัว

 

“รู้ใจกันขนาดนี้แล้วพี่ไม่ปล่อยเราหรอกน่า” ธอร์หัวเราะหื่นๆ แล้วจับโลกินอนคว่ำ เขาทำฟ้าผ่าฟ้าร้องมาเยอะแล้ว คืนนี้คงต้องทำแผ่นดินไหวบ้าง

 

ดีนะดินที่แอสการ์ดดีกว่าโลกมนุษย์ จะตอกเสาเข็มกันที ผู้ชายมิดการ์ดต้องโดนปรับพื้นที่ตั้งนมนานน่ารำคาญ ดินแอสการ์ดไม่เรื่องมากขนาดนั้น เพราะความแข็งแรงของภายในมันต่างกัน เลยตอกเสาเข็มได้เลย

 

แต่คนมันไม่เคยยังไงก็ต้องเริ่มจากท่ามาตรฐาน ....

 

ขณะที่ฟี้ทเชอริ่งกันอย่างถึงพริกถึงขิง โลกิมันเป็นเฟอร์รารี่หกร้อยแรงม้านี่หว่า นึกว่ารถครอบครัว!!!!

 

อย่างงี้แหละเสป๊กพี่เลย!!!

 

มือของทั้งคู่ไขว่คว้าไปทั่ว มีเสียงอึ๊อ๊ะ หายใจหอบตามประสาคนเพิ่งเข้าหอ โลกินึกขึ้นได้ลางๆเพราะกำลังมันว่าฝันว่างูรัด ต่อให้งูตัวนั้นไม่ใช่พี่ธอร์ ถ้ามันมาแอบอยู่ใต้เตียงจริงป่านนี้คงหนีป่าราบไปแล้วหละ แผ่นดินไหวมาราธอนซะขนาดนั้น เดี๋ยวสึนามิคงจะตามมาอีกหลายระลอก เพราะครั้งแรกกำลังจะซัดมาแล้ว

 

จริงๆก็ไม่ถึงชั่วโมงที่คู่ข้าวใหม่ปลามันจะหลับแต่แสงอาทิตย์ก็แยงตาซะแล้ว โลกิอยากดูพระอาทิตย์ขึ้นก็จริง แต่ก็ดันต้องมานอนคิดมาก เขาดูแรงไปมั้ย ธอร์จะรับได้หรือเปล่า ถ้าไม่ใส่แหวน เขาจะหนักขนาดนี้มั้ย เป็นแบบนี้กลัวธอร์จะรังเกียจ

 

ทันทีที่ธอร์ลืมตาตื่นมา โลกิก็รีบถามด้วยสีหน้ากังวล ธอร์ก็ลุ้นแทบแย่เพราะโลกิอ้ำอึ้งอยู่นานกว่าจะพูดออกมา โถ ที่พี่เครียดเพราะกลัวเจ้าเกลียดที่พี่ขยำขยี้บี้บดซะหนำใจเมื่อคืนต่างหาก ถ้าแบบนี้ก็ถือว่าสมยอมพร้อมใจแล้วกันเนอะ

 

 

“ออกศึกพี่ก็นึกแต่รบ ตกดึกพี่ก็นึกแต่ฟ...รักเจ้าเท่านั้น ทำไมพี่จะไม่ชอบ” เขาลูบผมที่ชื้นไปด้วยเหงื่อของน้องเป็นการปลอบขวัญ

 

โลกิได้ยินแบบนั้นก็สบายใจ ลืมไปเลยว่าเมื่อคืนเขาก็ฟี้ทกับธอร์แค่คนเดียวแต่ดันเหนื่อยยังกะโดนลงแขก ถ้าไม่ชอบแรงๆจะคึกเป็นม้าศึกอย่างนั้นได้ไง ธอร์ขำที่โลกิพูดออกมา เพราะมันไปย้ำความมั่นใจของเขา เขารวบตัวโลกิมาใกล้กว่าเดิม

 

 

“ งั้น อยากโดนลงแขกทุกวันป้ะหละ???”

 

“บ้า!” โลกิพูดคำที่ตัวเองไม่คิดว่าชาตินี้จะพูดออกมาได้ เป็นคำที่กระแดะจริงๆ ไม่ว่าเขาจะด่านางเอกละครมาตลอดชีวิตว่าอะไรบ้าง พอมีแฟนเข้าจริงๆก็เป็นแบบนั้นทุกประการ....

 

ถือเป็นการเช็กบิลแล้วกัน เพราะก่อนเขื่อนแตกทุกที โลกจะชอบงับปากเขาถี่ๆ แต่แหวนปล่อยผ่าน เพราะเขาตั้งใจจะให้ความสำราญมิใช่ทำร้ายร่างกาย

 

ธอร์รู้ว่าคนรักของตัวเองเขิน เลยรีบเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศ ให้เหลือความแบ๊วไว้บ้างดีกว่า ถ้ารีบทำให้โลกิแปดเปื้อนมากๆ เดี๋ยวจะกลายร่างเป็นตัวแม่เอาแซ่ฟาด ดูมีแววอยู่เพราะปกติก็แก่นเซี้ยวจะแย่แล้ว จริงๆก็ชอบเหมือนกันนะ โดนควบเป็นโจอี้ในวอร์ฮอร์ส แน่หละต่อให้อยู่ล่างเขาต้องเป็นรุก โลกิมัน 30 seconds to mars แบบนี้เป็นรับไปหนะดีแล้ว

 

“ถ้าพี่รักฉันมากๆมาตลอด แล้วพี่ไม่โกรธฉันเหรอ ที่ทำเรื่องยุ่งขนาดนั้น” โลกิถามธอร์อย่างจริงจัง แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่คิดว่าตัวเองผิด แต่ก็เข้าใจว่าในมุมของธอร์ เขาคงเป็นตัวยุ่งไม่ใช่น้อย

 

“ไม่ พี่ไม่เคยโกรธ ต่อให้ทำเรื่องร้ายแรงขนาดไหน พี่ก็ไม่ติดใจอะไรทั้งนั้น ก็มีบ้างนะที่พี่อยากลืมเรา ตอนเราตกสะพานไปแล้วพ่อปิดซอยเลี้ยงหนะ พี่แอบไปนอนร้องไห้หลังปาร์ตี้ เพราะพี่คิดว่าเราเกลียดพี่ เราถึงกับยอมตายเพื่อที่จะไปจากพี่ พี่พยายามลืมเราที่ใจร้ายกับพี่ แต่พี่ก็ลืมไม่ได้จริงๆ” ธอร์ตอบอย่างจริงใจ แถมน้ำตาไหลลงมาอาบหน้าอีกที

 

โลกิจูบหน้าผากธอร์เบาๆรับยามเช้า เขามีความสุขอย่างไม่เคยมาก่อน คิดว่าไม่มีใครรัก แต่ตอนนี้มีแล้ว รักเขามากซะด้วย ไม่ใช่รักที่สุดในโลก แต่รักเขามากกว่าโลกทั้งใบเสียอีก นี่แหละที่โลกิ โอดีนซัน(อินลอว์)คนนี้ต้องการ ทุกอย่างที่เคยน้อยใจหายไปหมด แต่ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาสำนึกผิด หรือคิดว่าที่ผ่านมา พ่อกับพี่ไม่ผิดเลย เขารู้ด้วยว่าความขัดแย้งทางความคิดนี้ จะสร้างปัญหาให้เขากับธอร์ทะเลาะกันได้อีกในอนาคต

 

แต่จะสนใจอะไร หากรักกันจริงซะแล้ว เขาไม่กลัวอะไรทั้งนั้น ในเมื่อธอร์ไม่กลัว เขาก็ไม่กลัว ถ้าเรารักใครสักคน เราก็ย่อมให้อภัยเขาได้อย่างหมดจด แม้มีสิ่งที่ต่าง แต่เยื่อใยของความรักมันจะผูกให้คนสองคนพันกันแน่นแฟ้น ไม่แยกจากกันง่ายๆ แม้ตัวห่างไกล ใจก็ยังคุ้นกัน นับประสาอะไรกับถูกฝังรูปฝังรอยให้ตัวติดกันเป็นหมื่นเป็นแสนปีแบบนี้

 

เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์ ความรักของคุณเป็นเพียงความเอ็นดู ความหลงชั่ววูบ ไม่งั้นคุณจะลืมได้อย่างไรเร็วนัก หวังว่าตอนนี้คุณจะมีความสุข และเลิกโทษผมได้แล้ว

 

เขาไม่แน่ใจหรอกว่ารักของธอร์มันจริงแค่ไหน รักของธอร์มากหรือน้อยกว่าที่เขารักธอร์ก็ไม่รู้ แหวนมันพิสูจน์ได้แค่ฝั่งเขา แต่อย่างน้อยธอร์ก็ให้อภัยเขาทุกอย่าง และยินดีอย่างล้นเหลือที่จะได้อยู่กับเขาตลอดเวลา ที่สำคัญที่สุดธอร์เลือกเขามาก่อนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างเสมอ

 

 

เมื่อเทียบกับธอร์ คุณไม่คู่ควรกับผมหรอกเชอร์ล็อก

 

 

เชอร์ล็อก นอนหลับอยู่บนโซฟาหน้าทีวี เขาสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้น เพราะได้ยินคำว่าจอห์น วัทสัน จากช่วงข่าวด่วน

 

จอห์น วัทสัน ถูกสอบสวนเพราะตกเป็นผู้ต้องสงสัย เนื่องจากภรรยาสาว แมรี่ มอร์แสตน วัทสัน ได้เสียชีวิตลงอย่างไม่ทราบสาเหตุ ขณะฮันนีมูนที่ประเทศไทย

 

เขาไม่ทันได้อนุมานอะไรเพราะลืมตาตื่นมาดูเต็มๆภาพข่าวก็ไปซะแล้ว แต่เชื่ออยู่ลึกๆว่าจอห์นไม่ได้ทำอะไร และอีกไม่นาน จอห์นก็จะถูกปล่อยตัว แม้จอห์นไม่ได้ทุกข์ร้อนมากมายแต่เขาทนไม่ได้ที่จะต้องเห็นจอห์นไปตกระกำลำบากที่ต่างแดน พูดกับใครก็ไม่รู้เรื่อง

 

ตอนที่เขาแกล้งตายใหม่ๆ เขามักจะแอบไปที่หลุมศพปลอมของตัวเองบ่อยๆ พอจอห์นหายไปได้สักพัก เขาก็กระวนกระวาย จนต้องสะกดรอยตาม....จนได้ทราบว่าจอห์นกำลังจะแต่งงาน เขาเจ็บจนพูดไม่ถูก เหมือนโดนมีดกรีดใจ นั่นแหละเขาถึงทราบอย่างแจ้งชัดว่า เขาตกหลุมรักเพื่อนสนิทตัวเองไปตั้งนานแล้ว และตั้งแต่แต่งงาน ก็ไม่มีแม้สักครั้งที่มาเยี่ยมหลุมศพเขา เขาตั้งใจจะลืมจอห์นเหมือนกัน ในเมื่อจอห์นลืมเขาได้ ทำไมเขาจะลืมจอห์นบ้างไม่ได้ mind palace ของเขามีไว้เก็บแต่สิ่งสำคัญเท่านั้น ไม่ใช่โกดังเก็บของนะ...

 

 

ซุปเปอร์โมเดล หรือดาวเดือนบนฟ้า เขาก็ลบได้อย่างง่ายดาย

 

 

แล้วคุณเป็นใครกัน...ทำไมผมลบคุณไม่ได้สักที....

 

 

แม้ว่าเขาไม่อยากจะยอมรับเท่าไหร่ แต่สุขที่สุดก็ตอนมีจอห์นอยู่ เศร้าที่สุดก็ตอนที่รู้ว่าจะต้องจากกัน ทรมานที่สุดคือรู้ว่าจอห์นอยู่ใกล้แค่เอื้อมแต่เข้าไปหาไม่ได้ เจ็บที่สุดคือวันที่จอห์นแต่งงานช้ำใจที่สุด คือได้รู้ว่าจอห์นลืมเขาไปแล้ว...

 

จอห์นเป็นที่สุดในทุกความรู้สึกที่หัวใจเขาเคยสัมผัสอย่างที่เขาไม่ได้อยากจะให้เป็นเลย ไม่ว่าตำแหน่งแห่งที่ของจอห์นจะอยู่ตรงไหนของไมน์พาเลซ …ไม่อยากจะน้ำเน่า แต่เขารู้สึกว่าลบจอห์นไมไ่ด้เพราะจอห์นไม่ได้อยู่แค่ในสมอง แต่สิงสู่อยู่ีในหัวใจ

 

....ในขณะที่เขาทุกข์และว้าเหว่ที่สุด จอห์น วัทสัน เลือกที่จะเดินไปข้างหน้า แต่ในวันนี้ที่จอห์นทุกข์ เขาจะไม่มีวันทิ้งจอห์น แม้ว่าคนที่จอห์นคร่ำครวญคิดถึงไม่ใช่เขาเลยก็ตาม

 

 

ถ้าเลือกได้คุณคงเลือกให้แมรี่ฟื้นจากความตายมากกว่าผมสินะ

 

 

เสียใจด้วยจอห์น คุณเลือกไม่ได้ ....

 

“ไมครอฟ ขอล่ามภาษาไทยสักคนได้ไหม แล้วขอตั๋วเครื่องบินไปเมืองไทยอย่างด่วนเลย” เชอร์ล็อกโทรสั่งพี่ชาย ทั้งที่ทั้งหมดควรจะเป็นอ้อนวอนขอ ไม่ทันว่าพี่ชายจะตอบอะไร เขาก็รีบจัดกระเป๋า

 

 

รอหน่อยนะจอห์น ผมกำลังจะไปช่วย….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> พบกับเชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์ จอห์นวัทสัน ดีน แซม วินเชสเตอร์ และแคสเตียลได้ใน
> 
>  
> 
> “บ้านหลอน สืบซ่อนเงื่อน ....เพื่อน กูรักมึงหวะ” ค่ะ ยังไม่ได้คิดพล็อตเลย มาแต่โครง แต่ก็อยากเขียนมากๆ ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่ตามอ่านค่า บอกคู่ไว้ก่อนเลยเรียงเคะเมะด้วย เชอร์ล็อก/จอห์น,ดีน/แคส 
> 
> ถ้าอยากได้ซาวน์แทร็ก คู่แรกเอาเพลงคนสุดท้าย อัศนี วสันต์(เพลงไทยนี่แหละวะ) คู่สอง อยากได้ยินว่ารักกัน ก็ของอัศนี วสันต์ (เออ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจนะ แต่มันก็เป็นไปแล้วค่ะ) ส่วนธอร์กินี่คิดได้เพลงเดียวหงะ นกเขาคูรัก มีทั้งนักเขา มีทั้งคูรักเลย (ทะลึ่งอีกละ)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. วิกเตอร์ เทรเวอร์ เป็นเพื่อนเชอร์ล็อก สมัยมหาลัยค่ะ ปกติเชอร์ล็อกไม่มีเพื่อน แต่ดันมาคบหมอนี่สนิทสนม
> 
> แฟนเกิร์ลสาววายอย่างเราเลยจิ้นว่า แหนะๆๆ กิ๊กใช่มิ???? แถมบ้านรวยอีก เราเลยจับมาทำเป็นโลกิตอน
> 
> เบื่อแอสการ์ด หนีลงมาเล่นยังโลกมนุษย์ซะเลย เนื่องจากเราชอบพี่เบนกับพี่ทอมเล่นด้วยกันค่ะ
> 
>  
> 
> 2.war horse คือหนังที่พี่ทอมเล่นค่ะ น้องโจอี้คือม้าที่พี่ทอมขี่ 
> 
>  
> 
> 3.30 seconds to mars เป็นชื่อวงดนตรี ที่มีเจเรด เลโท เป็นนักร้องนำ แหมก็ดันมีคนมาแซวว่าหน้าละม้าย
> 
> พี่ทอม ไอ้เราก็คิดว่าไม่คล้ายยิ่งกว่าศรัญญู กับบ๊อบบี้โบเต๋อีกนะ เลยอยากล้ออะ แถมชื่อวงยังส่ออีกเหอะๆ 
> 
>  
> 
> 4.mind palace คือระบบจัดการความจำค่ะ จริงๆไม่ได้มีแค่เชอร์ล็อกนะคะ ใครก็ทำได้ แต่คนส่วนมากก็ไม่ทำกัน 
> 
> 5.เชอร์ล็อกไม่มีความรู้ดาราศาสตร์ค่ะ และเขาลบความทรงจำที่ไม่สำคัญในทัศนะของเขาได้หมดทุกสิ่งอย่างค่ะ


	7. After post final: Odin's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> หลังจากอยู่กันมาสองอาทิตย์จะเป็นเช่นไร ในมุมของโอดิน

โลกิรีบลุกหลังจากก้นกระแทกเบาะในห้องซ้อมฟันดาบ ธอร์ฉุดแขนน้องไว้แล้วกระซิบอย่างกับพี่เลี้ยงนักมวย โลกิก็ลุกขึ้นมาฟาดฟัน จนครูฝึกมีสีหน้าตื่นเต้น แต่แล้วก็ล้มลงไปอีก อย่างไรเสียเขาก็เอ่ยชมว่าโลกิชนะด้านยุทธ แพ้ครูแต่ประสบการณ์และแรงเท่านั้น ขอให้ท่านพยายามต่อไป

 

ก่อนหน้านี้ โลกิแทบไม่เคยเฉียดมาห้องนี้เลย แต่ตั้งแต่โดนลงโทษให้ตัวติดกับธอร์มาเป็นเวลาสองสัปดาห์ เลยต้องเข้ามาในห้องด้วย เข้ามาไม่เข้าเปล่าก็ได้ตั้งใจเรียนฟันดาบ มวยปล้ำ ยิงธนู ตีเหล็ก จนร่างกายล่ำสันขึ้น แน่หละโอดีนไม่โง่ขนาดจะไม่รู้ว่าลูกชายคนเล็ก ได้กลายเป็นเขยหรือสะใภ้ไปแล้วอย่างลับๆ แหมเข้ายิมสองวี้ค ถ้าไม่มีออกกำลังนอกรอบมีหรือจะหนาขึ้น….

 

แม้จะไม่มีใครรู้ แต่มีหรือโอดีนจะไม่สังเกตอากัปกิริยาระหว่างกันของลูกทั้งสอง ที่ชอบยืนสีกันจนจะลุกเป็นไฟอยู่แล้ว ไม่ใช่ผัวเมียแล้วจะอะไร ธอร์เองก็ท่าทางไม่ค่อยกล้าแสดงความรู้สึกมากกลัวพ่อแม่จะช็อกห้ามปราม แทนที่จะไปนั่งจุ๊กจิ๊กกิ๊กกั๊กกันสองคนตามสุมทุมพุ่มไม้เลยพากันมาเข้าคลาสออกแรงเรียนยุทธวิธีรบตัวต่อตัวก่อนจะไปดวลกันเงียบๆตอนกลางคืน

 

 

แต่เอาจริงๆก็ไม่เงียบนักหรอก มหาดเล็กที่นอนห้องข้างล่างแอบมาขอลาออกเนื่องจากโสดและทนเสียงผีผ้าห่มที่ชื่อธอร์ไม่ไหว ร้องอยู่ได้ โอยยยยโลกิ อย่า อย่า อย่าหยูดดดดดดดดดด…ไอ้หนุ่มมหาดเล็กก็ลาออกไปร้องไห้ไป บอกว่าผมอยากมีเมียคุมเกมมั่ง ผมหาไม่ได้!!!ผมอยากตาย!! โอดีนจึงจำต้องให้ห้องนั้นว่างไป ก่อนจะหามหาดเล็กกับนางกำนัลที่เป็นผัวเมียกันมาอยู่แทนจะได้ไม่เครียด…แต่เรื่องอายสองคนนี้ได้กันหนะไม่มีหรอก… เสียหายตรงไหน พี่น้องก็พี่น้องไม่แท้ แถมตอนนี้โลกิไมได้อยู่ในฐานะน้องชายธอร์อีกแล้ว

 

อย่าว่าแต่โลกิ ….ธอร์เองก็มีความเปลี่ยนแปลงเช่นกัน จากไม่เคยจะอ่านตำรับตำรา แต่ตอนนี้เวลาโลกิเข้าไปสอน อาฮะ ถูกแล้วไม่ได้เป็นนักเรียน แม้จะยังต้องเรียนปรัชญาอยู่ ก็ถือเป็นอาจารย์ที่เก่งที่สุดในด้านมนต์คาถา แต่ด้วยความดื้อด้านเลยอุบไม่ยอมสอนวิชาใหม่ๆกับลูกศิษย์ เพราะกั๊กไว้ด้วยแค้นที่คนไม่ยอมรับ แต่ตอนนี้แม้พูดไม่ได้ ก็เขียนบอกพวกลูกมืออย่างหมดเปลือกสร้างความตกใจตื่นเต้นปลาบปลื้มให้แก่จอมเวทย์ทั้งแผ่นดิน อาจารย์ประจำแต่ละวิชาให้สอนกันไป ส่วนโลกิก็ไปทำหน้าที่คุมการสอน

 

 

ธอร์แทนที่จะมาดูเฉยๆอย่างปกติก็ไปเข้าคลาสพื้นฐาน แถมยังไปสร้างเสียงฮาแซวครูใหญ่ให้เด็กกรี๊ดกร๊าดกันลั่นห้อง ทำให้เด็กอยากเข้าเรียน ส่งผลต่อเนื่องคือเด็กผลการเรียนขึ้นเกือบทั้งโรงเรียน …ครูใหญ่โลกิจากที่เคยขี้โมโหเวลาธอร์มาป่วน เมื่อก่อนป่วนแค่นอกห้องเช่นสอนๆอยู่ก็ปากระดาษเข้ามาแซวแล้วเป่าปากปี๊ดปิ้วบ้าง ปาขนมผูกจดหมายเข้ามาบ้าง โลกิยังอาละวาดซะแหลกลาน วันนี้ธอร์เข้ามาป่วนถึงในห้อง แถมยังแซวทำกรุ้มกริ่มให้ครูใหญ่มือไม้สั่น เขินไปคุมไป ครูใหญ่ก็ไม่โกรธซักนิด แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำแย่อะไรไปกว่านั้น เพราะธอร์ก็ตั้งใจเรียน แถมตอนนี้ธอร์แยกออกแล้วระหว่างเวทวิทยามนต์ กับมนต์ดำเป็นอย่างไร แถมเวลาใครโดนมนต์ดำซอฟท์ๆ ธอร์ก็พอจะทำปฐมพยาบาลได้ก่อนส่งมาให้ครูใหญ่โลกิเป็นคนแก้ไข

 

 

โอดีนในฐานะพ่อ และกษัตริย์ที่รักประชาชน ดีใจอย่างยิ่ง …สองพันหกร้อยปีมาแล้ว อา เพิ่งผ่านวันเกิดชาวมิดการ์ดผู้นั้นมาไม่กี่วัน เขายังจำได้ ว่าวันนั้น ท่านผู้นั้นได้ตอบปัญหาแก่สาธารณชนที่มาฟังคำปราศรัย ว่าบุรุษอาชาไนยเป็นเช่นไร ท่านผู้นั้นตอบว่า บุรุษอาชาไนย จะเกิดในสองตระกูลเท่านั้น เช่นเดียวกับสัตว์อาชาไนย ถ้าเป็นช้างจะเกิดในตระกูลฉัททันต์ ส่วนช้างจะเกิดในตระกูลม้าสินธพ หากเป็นคนจะเกิดแค่ในตระกูลกษัตริย์ กับตระกูลพราหมณ์เท่านั้น และคำว่ากษัตริย์ไม่ได้หมายถึงพระราชา แต่หมายถึงบุคคลที่มีนิสัยอย่างนักปกครอง เอาง่ายๆคือคนดีที่เป็นอัลฟ่าเมล ส่วนตระกูลพราหมณ์นั้นไมได้หมายถึงคนเกิดมาในตระกูลวิชาการ แต่ต้องเป็นผู้ที่มีความคิดลึกซึ้งแยบคาย แปลว่าคนดีที่มีความคิดละเอียดละออหลากหลายแง่มุม สุขุมรอบคอบ และมีความรู้กว้างขวางเป็นบัณฑิตนักปราชญ์ รู้อุบายทั้งความเสื่อมความเจริญ คิดสอนตนเองและผู้อื่นได้

 

ณ วันที่โอดินเดินทางไปฟัง เขาได้แต่ขนลุกไปทั่วตัว เพราะรู้ดีว่าลูกชายของตนมีคุณสมบัติเช่นนั้นทั้งคู่ แต่เป็นคนละอย่าง ธอร์มีทั้งซื่อและสัตย์ กล้าหาญ ใจกว้าง เด็ดขาด และชอบที่จะเป็นผู้นำ ส่วนโลกิเป็นผู้ที่มีความรู้กว้างขวางไม่พอยังจะคิดอะไรลึกซึ้งสร้างสรรค์ น้อยคนจะคิดได้ทั้งสามอย่าง เจรจาพาทีหากคิดมาดีแล้วจะทำได้ทั้งสร้างความสำราญและโน้มน้าวจิตใจคน แต่ทั้งคู่ไม่ได้เกิดมาแค่รับใช้ราชสำนักในตำแหน่งขุนนาง ดังนั้นแค่เป็นบุรุษอาชาไนยด้านใดด้านหนึ่งแม้จะเป็นเบอร์หนึ่งในด้านนั้นๆก็จริงๆ แต่นั่นยังไม่พอ เป็นกษัตริย์ ในดินแดนที่ไม่มีประชาธิปไตย มีแต่บุญญาธิปัตย์ ใครบุญ บารมี รัศมี กำลังฤทธิ์มากกว่าย่อมได้อำนาจสิทธิเฉียบขาดเป็นเจ้า คนที่ใครๆจะยอมให้เป็นผู้นำจะต้องเป็นพระราชาผูกขาดเพียงหนึ่งเดียว ดังนั้นจะมีเพียงอย่างเดียวอย่างเสนาอำมาตย์ที่ล้วนเป็นบุรุษอาชาไนยนั้นก็ไม่ได้ จะต้องมีอย่างครบถ้วนเพราะจะต้องเป็นคนที่คนทั้งอาณาจักรพึ่งพาได้อย่างไม่รู้มีทางจนแต้ม และไม่รู้จักเหน็ดเหนื่อย ที่สำคัญไม่รู้จักหมดรักประชาชน

 

พ่อจำต้องหนุนธอร์ทั้างที่ตอนบอกลูกทั้งสองว่ามีสิทธิ์ทั้งคู่ก็คิดจริง เพราะโอดีนเป็นทั้งบุ๋นและบู๊ กษัตริย์จะต้องเป็นเอนกนิกรสโมสรสมมติ ดังนั้น ถ้าคนชอบธอร์เขาก็ต้องให้ธอร์เป็นรัชทายาท แต่ก็ยังต้องให้กำลังใจโลกิและจริงๆก็แอบคิดลุ้นโลกิเพราะสังคมอาจเปลี่ยนไม่แน่ว่าประชาชนต้องการพระราชาอีกแบบในอนาคตก็เป็นไปได้

 

 

ทว่าโอดีนประมาทน้ำใจโลกิเกินไป เนื่องจากโอดีนถ้านักเลงมองก็จะว่าเป็นนักเลงที่มีสมอง รบเมื่อจำเป็น ตอนไม่รบก็ผูกใจคนเก่ง ไม่งั้นนักเลงนักรบก็คงไม่มอบตำแหน่ง “พ่อทุกสถาบัน” ให้จนเป็นคำติดปากว่า โอดินออลฟาเธอร์… และถ้ามองในแง่บุ๋น พวกนักปราชญ์ก็จะมองว่าโอดีนเด็ดเดี่ยว กล้าหาญเกินนักปราชญ์ทั่วไป ดังนั้นคนอย่างโอดีนจึงสอนลูกผิดได้เนื่องจากมีครบก็คิดว่าเชื้อจะไม่ทิ้งแถว ประเมินว่าธอร์ไม่ซื่อจนคล้ายโง่ และประเมินว่าโลกิน่าจะใจกว้างกว่านี้ แต่กลายเป็นว่า โลกิเป็นคนที่ค่อนข้างอ่อนไหวเกินบุรุษทั่วไป เจอแบบนี้เข้าไป แทนที่จะมีพลังฮึดสู้แต่ดันสับสน ฟูมฟาย และไม่รู้สึกท้าทายว่าจะพิสูจน์ตนเองอย่างใสซื่อ มีน้ำใจนักกีฬาแต่อย่างใดดันไปหลอกธอร์ที่ไว้ใจไร้ความเฉลียวซะอีก

 

ธอร์เองก็เป็นนักเลงมากกว่ากษัตริย์ โลกิแยบคายแต่ใจดวงเล็กเกินไป อยากได้ความรักทั้งที่กษัตริย์มันต้องอยากให้มากกว่าอยากได้…ก็ จะว่าไปแล้วก็ผิดก็พร่องกันทั้งสามพ่อลูก แต่เหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นแม้จะสร้างความวุ่นวาย แต่ถ้าโอดีนไม่ได้ประเมินผิด เรื่องนี้กลับไปสร้างแสงสว่างที่ปลายอุโมงค์ให้โอดีนไม่ว่าจะโดยตั้งใจหรือไม่ตั้งใจก็ตาม…

 

หลังการลงทัณฑ์ลูกทั้งสองเปลี่ยนไปในแง่ดี จากคนขาดๆ ตอนนี้เต็มขึ้น ความรักครั้งนี้ไม่ใช่แค่ไปเติมในส่วนที่ขาด

 

 

แต่ไปสร้างแรงบันดาลใจ ให้สร้างสิ่งที่ไม่เคยมีให้มีขึ้นในตัวเองกันทั้งคู่

 

 

ฟี้ทเชอริ่งกันสักกี่อัลบั้มก็ได้…ขอให้เพราะแล้วกัน…

 

 

โอดีนมองออกไปข้างนอกเห็นโลกิกำลังหัดยิงธนู จากที่เคยทำหน้านิ่ว ตอนนี้หลับตาอย่างผ่อนคลายก่อนค่อยๆเล็งไปที่เป้า ธอร์ก็ยืนยิ้ม แววตาระริก ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่าตื่นเต้น แล้วก็ยิงไปโดนเป้าแม้จะไม่ตรงตำแหน่งที่ดีที่สุด พี่น้อง??? ดีใจกระโดดกอดกัน ก่อนธอร์จะยื่นศรอีกเล่มให้โลกิเอาไปเล็งก่อนง้างให้หนักปล่อยใจให้ว่าง แล้วค่อยยิงอีกที

 

โอดีนมองไปด้วยสีหน้าครุ่นคิด ก่อนจะคิดแผนขัดเกลาลูกทั้งสองต่อไป ในเมื่อธอร์ ประชาชนกำหนดแล้วว่าเป็นหัวใจของอาณาจักรในอนาคต แต่โลกิหละ จะเป็นเพียงหัวใจของธอร์อย่างที่ฟริกก้าเป็นหัวใจของโอดีน

 

 

หรือจะเป็นหัวใจอีกดวงของแอสการ์ด….


	8. ภาคพิเศษใส่ไข่....After the After shock...

จะบอกว่า.... ตอนนี้มัน...ป่วงค่ะ 

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ ธอร์และโลกิได้ไปล่าสัตว์ด้วยกัน หลังจากโลกิต้องถูกขังในคุกเคลื่อนที่ที่ชื่อว่า “ธอร์” เอาจริงๆเป็นครั้งแรกเลยด้วยซ้ำ ที่ไปล่าสัตว์ด้วยกันจริงๆจังๆ แบบที่โลกิเองก็สัญญาว่าจะปีนป่าย บุกป่าฝ่าดงซุ่มยิงสัตว์ไปพร้อมกับเขา เพราะตอนวัยรุ่น โลกิก็ไปกับเขาด้วยความรู้สึกเบื่อหน่าย ตอนเล็กก่อนที่เขาจะเริ่มติดโลกิ โลกิช่วง 2-8 ขวบ ถ้าเทียบกับมนุษย์ หละก็ติดเขาแจ ตอนนั้นเขารำคาญโลกิมาก ชอบเรียกร้องชอบฟ้องแม่ เล่นแรงก็ไม่ได้ เล่นเบาก็เบื่อ เขาหละอยากบอกมันทุกวันว่าแกไม่ใช่น้องฉันอย่าดีดดิ้นนักเลย แต่แม่ก็ห้ามไว้ทุกครั้ง ….ด้วยโลกิเล็กเกินไป เวทมนต์ยังไม่มี ตัวจิ๋วเดียว เล่นอะไรก็แพ้เด็กอื่น เพิ่งมาตัวไล่ๆกับธอร์ก็ช่วงปลายๆวัยเด็กนั่นแหละ จะดูไม่ออกเลยว่าใครพี่ใครน้อง…แต่ตอนตัวเล็กๆ แบ่งทีมแข่งอะไรกันทีไร ธอร์จะเนียนอยู่ทีมอื่นเสมอ

 

“เอ่อ ซิฟเป็นผู้หญิง พี่อยู่กับซิฟแล้วกันเพื่อความยุติธรรม”

 

“เอ่อ …วันนี้ทะเลาะกับแฟรนดั้ลอะ …พี่ขอไปอยู่ข้างเดียวกับโฮกันและกันนะ”

 

“วันนี้วันเกิด วอลสแต็กอะ พี่ขอไปแฮปปี้เบิร์ดเดย์มันก่อนนะ วันเดียว น้า วันเดียววว นะ นะ นะ กินะนะนะนะ”

 

ทุกครั้งธอร์พูดว่านะ นะ นะ โลกิก็จะเม้มปาก เม้มเล็กลงทุกๆคำว่านะ น้ำตาคลอๆยืนจ้องกดดันบีบคั้นขอความเห็นใจ แต่ธอร์ก็ไม่เคยสนใจ หลังจากนั้นโลกิก็ค่อยๆรู้ว่าใครๆก็ไม่อยากเล่นด้วย และแย่ที่สุดคือธอร์ไม่ค่อยอยากเล่นด้วย โลกิ ณ วัยนั้นเข้ากลุ่มผู้หญิงก็โดนล้อ เข้ากลุ่มผู้ชายก็วิ่งไม่ทันใคร ร้องไห้คนก็ซ้ำเติม เลยคิดว่าไปเล่นคนเดียวดีกว่า บางทีก็เหงาจนต้องคุยกับน้ามือซ้ายกับน้ามือขวา….แต่ไม่วายต้องคุยแอบๆ เพราะมีครั้งนึงนางกำนัลเห็นเข้าเอาไปบอกแม่ ว่าองค์ชายเล็กใกล้บ้าแล้วเพคะ ….จนโลกิและหมอหลวงนับร้อยงานเข้า เขาต้องไปนั่งกลางท้องพระโรงให้หมอหลวงเรียงคิวจับเช็ก จนได้ข้อสรุปว่า องค์ชายเล็กไม่ได้บ้าแต่ไอคิวสูงมาก จนคนทั่วไปเริ่มเรียกว่าโลกิ ชาญศิลป์ โอดีนซัน ….หลังจากนั้นนอกจากมีมือซ้ายและมือขวา โลกิยังได้สีเทียนประมาณหมื่นกว่าเฉดกับกระดาษไม่อั้น เอามาให้วาดรูปเล่น มีเครื่องดนตรีมาประเคนมากมายเพื่อให้หัดเล่น และมีครูสอนเต้นรำสารพัดรูปแบบมายืนรอต่อคิวสอนทุกวัน

 

ช่วงนั้นแม้ธอร์ไม่ค่อยรักน้องเท่าไหร่ก็จริง แต่ก็เริ่มจะเอ็นดูแล้ว เพราะทุกเย็นหลังธอร์กลับมาจากเล่นกับเพื่อน เด็กอนุบาลโลกิจะเดินเอามือไพล่หลังทำหน้าเหมือนไม่มีอะไร แต่ด้วยความที่ตัวโลกิเองตื่นเต้นจนเผลอทำตาโตๆปากเล็กๆ มันพิรุธเพราะพยายามเม้มปากไม่ให้ยิ้มมากเกินไป ไปยืนดักรอธอร์หน้าประตูบ้าน แรกๆธอร์ก็เหมือนพี่ชายขี้รำคาญทั่วไป คือไม่สนใจ แต่หลายวันเข้า เขาสังเกตว่า เด็กนี่ยืนรอจนกว่าเขาจะขอดูว่ามีอะไรอยู่ข้างหลังเสมอ ทุกครั้งแววตาจะเต้นๆ เหมือนลุ้นว่าเขาจะขอดูไหม หลังจากเขารู้ตัวว่าน้องรอการกลับมาของเขา เขาก็ใจอ่อนยวบ จริงๆไม่รู้เองหรอก แต่แม่นั่นแหละบอกว่า หนูธอร์ หนูรู้มั้ยว่าน้องคิดถึง น้องเหงามากนะ น้องรอลูกเพราะอยากเอารูปที่วาดมาอวดทุกๆวัน….

 

วันนั้นธอร์หน้าชา สงสารน้องจับใจ เด็กชายธอร์คิดว่า เออ ถ้าเราไม่มีใครเล่นด้วยจะเป็นไงนะ ….หลังจากนั้นเขาจึงขอดูรูปและชมว่าสวยทุกครั้ง โลกิดีใจมากทุกที และโลกิดีใจจนเขาละอายเพราะตอนแรกๆชมไปงั้นๆไมได้ตั้งใจดู จนเขาต้องตั้งใจดูมากขึ้นเพราะรู้สึกผิดกับโลกิมากๆที่ไม่จริงใจกับสิ่งที่โลกิทุ่มเท…และทุกครั้งไม่ต้องทายก็รู้ว่ามันวาดรูปเป็นรูปพ่อ บางครั้งเป็นรูปธอร์ น้อยครั้งมากที่จะเป็นรูปตัวเอง บ่อยที่สุดคือรูปพ่อโอดีน พาลูกน้อยไปเที่ยวกันสามคน ไม่ก็พ่อเคาะคทากึงๆ และมีประชาชนปรบมือ ตรงข้างพ่อเป็นธอร์ เขาขำเสมอที่นึกถึง เพราะมันจะเขียนเอฟเฟ็กท์เสียงเคาะคทา “ป๊อกๆ” ทั้งที่มันดังกึงๆ และเขียนคำว่า “แปะๆๆ” ไว้ตรงมุมข้าราชบริพารตบมือเสมอ … ตอนนั้นธอร์รู้สึกว่าโลกิอยากเป็นพ่อและรักพ่อมาก แต่ก็ไม่เคยอิจฉาเขาแม้แต่น้อย แถมยังวาดเขาอยู่ข้างๆบัลลังก์พ่ออีก...

 

พอทุกอย่างเข้าที่ในวัยเด็กเล็ก การอ่านหนังสือคนเดียวเลยเป็นกิจวัตรของโลกิ แน่นอนว่าอ่านเสร็จต้องวาดรูป แล้วม้วนๆเอาผ้าเส้นยาวๆเหมือนโบว์ผูกไว้ เพราะจะให้ธอร์ดูตอนเย็น ….นี่คือชีวิตกี๊คที่ชื่อโลกิ ….ใครชวนไปไหนก็ไม่ไป

 

จนเข้าสู่วัยรุ่น พอเริ่มมีหนวดธอร์ก็เริ่มมาติดโลกิ …ตอนแรกโลกิก็รำคาญ ไม่ใช่ว่าต้องการแก้แค้น แต่รำคาญธอร์ชอบมาแกล้ง มาทำให้ตกใจมั่ง มาตีขาเพียะๆๆๆๆ เล่นมั่ง ตีเบาก็จริงแต่ไม่รู้จะตีทำไมทุกครั้งที่นั่งใกล้ๆ แต่ก็ค่อยๆสนิทกันและติดกันแจทั้งสองฝ่าย….ไม่รู้ทำไมเพิ่งมาตัวติดกัน ทำไรทำด้วยกัน แต่ก็ไม่ได้สนุกพร้อมๆกัน บางทีธอร์ก็ไปรอเขาที่ห้องหนังสือ บางทีเขาก็ไปนั่งแกร่วเบื่อหน่ายตอนธอร์กำลังบ้าพลังพุ่งหอกไปแทงกวาง บางทีก็ประลองกับเพื่อนมวยมั่งคนดูเยอะแยะ ทำไมจะต้องมาบังคับโลกิไปดูก็ไม่รู้ ช่วงแรกๆที่ธอร์ต้องการเขา เขาชอบบ่ายเบี่ยงแล้วธอร์ก็ต้องใช้กำลังฉุด ลาก บางทีก็อุ้มเขาไปทั้งที่มือยังถือปากกาอยู่ พอถึงที่ก็กระชากปากกาทิ้งเหวี่ยงหวือไปไหนก็ไม่รู้ แล้วพูดว่า “ขอโทษนะ พี่จะหาให้ใหม่” ฟันดาบมั่งอะไรมั่ง ธนูมั่ง ทุกครั้งที่เขาเบื่อจะแอบเอาหนังสือขึ้นมาอ่าน แต่ต้องแอบให้ดีเพราะธอร์จะนอย แม้ว่านอยไม่นานแต่ก็นอยได้ล้างผลาญมาก มีครั้งนึงธอร์เดินปรี่เข้ามาหน้าตาหงิก โยนหนังสือเข้ากองไฟที่หมายจะย่างกวางที่เตรียมจะล่า แถมกระชากกระเป๋า ที่มีทั้งชุดเครื่องเขียนกับตำราโยนลงไปทั้งเซ็ท โลกิได้แต่ยืนตะลึง โยนเสร็จแล้วก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร ไม่ทั้งกระฟัดกระเฟียด และไม่แม้กระทั่งหน้าหงิกอีกต่อไป ธอร์แค่ลากโลกิไปตรงพุ่มไม้แล้วจับให้นั่งลงหลังพุ่ม ตอนแรกโลกิก็ลงได้แต่ยักแย่ยักยันนั่งลงไปตามแรงกดบ่า โลกิที่ไม่มีอะไรจะทำแล้วก็ได้แต่มองธอร์ที่แอบอยู่ข้างๆ เล็งธนูแล้วก็ยิงกวาง

 

และนั่นแหละอาหารเย็น

 

มื้อเย็นวันนั้นแทนที่เขาจะงิ่ด กลับขำพฤติกรรมของธอร์ แต่ไม่ใช่ว่าจะไม่เบื่อ ก็เบื่ออยู่ดีนั่นแหละ แต่มันดีตรงที่จบวันนั้นแล้วเขาจำเหตุการณ์นั้นไปจนวันตาย เขากล้าพูดคำว่าจนวันตาย เพราะณจุดที่ใกล้ความตายจริงๆ แทนที่เขาจะเกลียดธอร์จนสุดกำลัง จะได้ไม่ต้องหนักใจอีกต่อไป ดันมานึกถึงเรื่องนี้จนได้…ทั้งที่มันไม่ใช่เหตุการณ์ที่ธอร์ทำอะไรเพื่อเขาสักหน่อย มันเป็นเหตุการณ์ที่เต็มไปด้วยความเห็นแก่ตัว แต่นึกทีไรก็ยิ้มทำไมก็ไม่รู้

 

แต่วันนี้รู้แล้วเนอะ ใช่มะ โลกิ…โลกิยิ้มกับตัวเองที่นั่งอยู่ในพลับพลาเนรมิต ธอร์กำลังซ้อมง้างธนู เพราะอาวุธพวกนี้เซ็ทใหม่ทั้งหมด โดยวิศวกรรมเทพบุตร จอมเสกรูปธรรมแห่งแอสการ์ด แต่ก็ไม่รู้เสกอีท่าไหน ธอร์ทำท่าเหมือนงงกับอาวุธ จนต้องหันมาแสดงสัญญาณขอความช่วยเหลือ โลกิเลยต้องเดินลงมาจากพลับพลาจนได้ ไม่รู้จะถามหาอะไร ก็เขากับวิศวกรรมเทพบุตรมันคนละคนกันนี่หว่า ไอ้เสกอาวุธ เสกพลับพลา เสกสรรพโยธาการช่าง นี่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องของเขาแม้แต่น้อย….เอาจริงก็ทำได้นะแต่มันไม่สนุกอะ…

 

โลกิเดินมาถึงธอร์ แล้วรับธนูมาไว้ในมือ ธอร์ก็อยู่ใกล้ๆมองดูมือโลกิให้ถนัด โลกิทำท่าหยิบลูกศรแล้วง้างให้ดู ก่อนโลกิจะพูดว่า ก็อย่างงี้ไงพี่ แล้วคืนธนูแก่ธอร์ไป ธอร์กลับล็อกตัวโลกิ ในท่าซ้อนพอดีจากทางด้านหลัง มือนึงก็จับมือที่ง้าง มือนึงก็จับศอกที่จับลูกศร

 

“ยิงซิ ยิงให้พี่ดูหน่อย ว่าโลกิของพี่เรียนมาในห้องแล้วทำได้จริงๆ” ธอร์ยิ้มกริ่ม เขาชักหลอกโลกิได้บ่อยขึ้นๆ

“ทำไมต้องหลอกกันด้วย” โลกิได้แต่หันหน้าไปถามเพราะตัวโดนล็อก

“ไม่หลอกเราจะมาเหรอ” ธอร์ยังไม่เลิกยิ้มกริ่ม ทั้งที่ข้าราชบริพารก็ยืนตั้งแถวหน้าพลับพลากันเป็นหลายสิบนาย “เอาต้นสนคู่นั่นอะ เอาให้ลูกศรผ่านช่องว่างระหวางสองต้นนั้นไป”

 

โลกิแอบอ้าปาก ยากจะตาย ต้นสนคู่นั้นไกลไม่รู้กี่เมตรปกติเรียนในห้องเป้ามันใกล้กว่านี้เยอะ แถมไม่แคบด้วย แถมให้ยิงลอดช่องเล็กๆอีก “ไม่รับประกันนะพี่ธอร์” ธอร์ค่อยๆปล่อยมือจากโลกิ เขาถอยออกมาสองสามก้าว ให้โลกิง้างธนูถนัดขึ้น โลกิค่อยๆปล่อยลูกศรไป ลูกธนูผ่านช่องไปอย่างง่ายดาย แต่ไม่ไปในระนาบกลาง แต่สะบัดขึ้นบนเล็กน้อย

 

“เราอะ ยิงแม่นมากในระดับแนวนอนนะ ซึ่งพี่ถือว่ายิงแม่น เพราะถ้าพลาดในแนวตั้ง มันเพราะกะแรงไม่ค่อยถูก เลยสะบัด” ธอร์อธิบาย เพราะเขาสังเกตการยิงของโลกิมานาน แถมเอาเป้ากระดาษมานั่งดูตั้งหลายเป้า แต่โลกิอาจไม่สังเกตเห็นเพราะเขามองแค่ผ่านๆ

 

“แม่นแล้วใช่มั้ย แม่นแล้วก็ไม่ยิงแล้วนะ” แม่นสิ ไม่งั้นจะรับลูกศรฮ็อคอายได้ไงหละ นี่ถ้าไม่ระเบิดคามือหน้าแหกหละก็ หล่อตายเลยซีนนั้น….โลกิทำท่าจะเดินหนี แต่ธอร์ล็อกตัวไว้ทัน ซึ่งไม่ต้องใช้แรงเยอะก็อยู่เพราะอำนาจแหวน โลกิก็ไม่ยอมหรอก ดิ้นได้แค่ย็อกแย็กก็ยังจะดิ้น ธอร์เลยรวบตัวเอาไว้ จนข้าราชบริพารเขินกันเป็นแถว …ซึ่งบางแถวก็ขำ บางแถวก็แอบป้องปากหัวเราะ…

 

“ไม่เอา ไม่เอาแล้ว อยากนั่งเล่น วันนี้มาเที่ยวไม่ได้มาเรียนนี่นา” โลกิขอความเมตตาทั้งหน้ายิ้มๆ ในอ้อมแขนธอร์ ซึ่งไม่ได้กอดอะไรแน่นก็แค่ล็อกช่วงเอวไว้แต่หน้ามันเกือบชนกัน แต่นั่นก็ทำให้ข้าราชบริพารหลายนางแอบฟินลึกๆ บางรายก็เผลอขำจนถาดผลไม้สั่น องุ่นส้มบางลูกก็ร่วงลงพื้นเก็บแทบไม่ทัน..พอก้มลงเก็บอีมือที่ประคองพานดันไม่มั่นเพราะหูมัวเงี่ยฟังคู่จิ้นประจำราชอาณาจักร เลยหกคว่ำลงไปทั้งถาด มหาดเล็กชายแท้เห็นความโมเอ้ของนางก็แซว เสียงดังเข้าเก้งกวางนางไม้ก็สะดุ้งป่าลั่นกันเป็นแถว สร้างความโกลาหลไปทั่วแนวไพร กะอีแค่องค์ชายไม่ยอมยิงธนูนี่แหละ…

 

ธอร์ก็ไม่พูดอะไรแค่จับโลกิหันหน้าไปอีกทางแล้วจับธนูยัดใส่มือ โลกิหมดทางสู้เลยต้องยิง อยากจะตั้งใจยิงให้มันจบๆไป สององค์ชายไม่ได้รู้เลยว่าฉากหลังมันไร้ระเบียบฟุ้งกระจายวายป่วงแค่ไหน

 

เราเป็นเจ้าชายเราไม่แคร์

 

เราเป็นพระเอกนายเอก โลกนี้มีเพียงสองเรา

 

โลกิยิงธนูออกไป คราวนี้พุ่งผ่านกลางต้นสนเป๊ะๆ “คราวหน้าเจอแน่ไอ้หอก…อาย” โลกิคิด…

“ไป ไปดูกันว่าหลังต้นสนมีอะไร” ธอร์ทำสัญญาณมือเรียกมหาดเล็กวิ่งไปเอาสิ่งที่ธอร์วางแผนไว้ให้โลกิยิงไปโดน

มหาดเล็กวิ่งมาเป็นม้วนกระดาษสีขาวๆที่มีธนูเสียบอยู่ โลกิคลี่ออกดูโดยไม่ให้ใครเห็นนอกจากเขาและธอร์

 

“รักคนยิง…ปิ๊งคนอ่าน จาก พี่ธอร์”

โลกิขำ นี่จะเสี่ยวไปไหนอะ??? แต่ก็น่ารักดีเลยไม่ได้ว่าอะไร ปกติคนอย่างโลกิจะปลื้มจะรักอะไรมันต้องเอคลาส รสนิยมชั้นเลิศ อย่างเชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มสกิ๊กเก่าเขานี่ไม่ซับซ้อนจะไม่เสพแน่ๆ จริงๆไอ้ไวโอลินสตราดิวาเรียสอันนั้น เขาแอบเอาไวโอลินมะขามโปร่งฟ้ายืนตายพรายจากแอสการ์ดไปสับเปลี่ยน ทำให้มันเพราะเวอร์ไปกว่าเก่า จากหรูอยู่แล้วเลยไฮโซโก้เก๋ ตีนแดงตะแคงตีนเดินไปกันใหญ่ …ไม่ใช่มาเสี่ยวบ้านร้านทุ่งแบบนี้ พี่ธอร์เป็นเจ้าชายยังไง รสนิยมยังกะช่าง ไม่ใช่ไม่ดีนะ แต่มันไม่ซับซ้อน มันตรงๆลุ่นๆ บ้านๆ เสี่ยวๆ

 

ไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าคนแบบนี้จะน่ารัก

 

“ชอบมั้ยอะ” ธอร์ถามอย่างหวั่นๆ

 

“ไม่ ไม่ชอบแบบนี้” โลกิไม่ได้เล่นตัว แต่ก็ตอบไปตามความเป็นจริง “…ถ้าไม่ได้มาจากพี่”

“แหมม แล้วว่าพี่เสี่ยว” ธอร์หรี่ตา…ก่อนจะดึงโลกิเข้ามาใกล้กว่าเดิม ถ้าไม่มีสติจะจูบแล้วแต่พอดีนึกขึ้นได้ เลยยั้งไว้แค่นั้น แต่ทั้งสองหาได้รู้มั้ยว่าข้าราชบริพารเขตพระราชฐานชั้นใน รู้กันเกือบหมดแล้วว่าได้กัน เพราะนังกำนัล เรียกว่านังนี่แหละ จากฝ่ายซักล้าง ที่ต้องซักผ้าปูที่นอนช่างเม้า

 

“ผ้าปูนะ มันต้องมีสองผืนใช่มะ ผืนแรกชื้นๆ คาวๆ ยับๆ อีกฝืนตึงเปรี๊ยะเลยแก๊!”

 

เม้าแบบนี้ใครจะไม่รู้…ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

 

ทุกคนกลับพลับพลาที่พักเพราะธอร์ล่ากลางได้สามตัว โลกิได้หมีตัวนึง ไม่มีไรมาก ก็แค่สลบเพราะโลกิยิงยาสลบ เพราะอยู่ๆก็อยากเลี้ยงสัตว์ตัวใหญ่ๆ อย่างหมีขึ้นมา ก็คิดว่าจะจับไปเลี้ยงเล่นที่วัง นี่ถ้าหมีมันปีนมะม่วงหาวมะนาวโห่นะ….ฟินอ้ะ! โลกิคิด ว่าจะถ่ายรูปลงอินสตาแกร็มแอสการ์ดให้สาแก่ใจ แล้วจะตั้งชื่ออัลบั้มรูปประมาณว่า หมีเค้า หมีเค้าเอ๊งงง!!! ต้องเล่นเสียงหน่อย เพราะมันแสดงถึงความฟินขั้นสุด…

 

ตอนนี้ข้าราชบริพารหลับหมด เนื่องจากยาสลบที่ธอร์หัดปรุงจากตำราโลกิ แล้วโลกิทดสอบแล้วว่าผ่าน

 

เพราะคืนนี้เขาสองคนจะไปเที่ยวเล่นกันสองต่อสองหนะสิ!!!!

 

จริงๆแผนวางยาทาสข้าอะไรพวกนี้หนะ โลกิวางแผนก็จริง แต่ที่ที่เขาจะพาโลกิไปนี่ โลกิไม่เคยมาแน่ๆหละ เขาแอบมาทำเอาไว้นานแล้ว กะพาเมียมา

 

 

ไม่คิดว่าจะเป็นโลกิ

 

ฮี่ๆ

 

ต่อๆ ….ธอร์บอกตัวเอง…พอพ้นเขตพลับพลาธอร์ก็เริ่มเดินเร็ว แกล้งให้โลกิต้องรีบตาม เพราะตั้งแต่เข้าวัยรุ่นโลกิมีฤทธิ์เขาก็จับไม่ได้ไล่ไม่ทัน เดี๋ยวก็หายตัวไปไหนไม่รู้ บางทีก็ชอบโผล่มาจากไหนก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน บางทีเขามีอะไรมาอวด โลกิก็ชอบทำเป็นไม่อยู่จนบางทีอารมณ์ดีๆแข่งนั่นแข่งนี้ได้ กลายเป็นหงุดหงิดจนฟาดงวงฟาดงาไปซะงั้น ไม่เหมือนตอนเล็กๆ ที่โลกิตัวจิ๊ดริด เขาทำอะไรก็ชอบมาจ้อง มาถาม “พี่ๆ ทำไรอะ” จริงๆมีคำว่าหนูเล่นด้วยนะ แต่ว่าโลกิขี้อายเลยไม่ได้พูดออกมาเท่านั้น…วิ่งไปไหนโลกิก็พยายามวิ่งตาม บางทีก็หกล้มหกลุก พอเงยหน้าขึ้นมาได้แม่ก็มาอุ้มแล้ว เขาก็หยุดมองน้อง โลกิที่ร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นเพราะหกล้ม แล้วก็เสียใจที่โดนทิ้ง ….ทำไมไม่ให้หนูไปด้วย…เขาเองก็อดหันไปมองไม่ได้ แต่ทำไงได้หละ ตอนนั้นเป็นเด็กคิดไม่ออกนี่นาว่าทำแบบนี้มันไม่ดี แต่ตอนนี้ขอรำลึกความหลังหน่อยแล้วกัน

 

โลกิวิ่งตามอย่างสุดกำลังขาลีบๆแต่ด้วยความยาวก็พอสูสี ไม่รู้มาคึกบ้าอะไรตอนนี้ ถ้าไม่ทันแล้วเกิน 30 เมตรฉันก็แย่สิ…. วิ่งซะเร็วเลยไอ้พี่ธอร์ โลกิเริ่มงิ่ด แต่ทำไงได้ ไม่มีเวทมนต์แล้ว เขาก็เหลือแค่โลกิตัวเล็กจิ๋วเหมือนตอนเด็กนั่นแหละ นอกจากเกราะเขาไม่มีอะไรเลย….ธอร์เริ่มกวนตีนหนัก ด้วยการหันหลังวิ่ง ขอให้แม่งมีรากไม้ จะได้สะดุด ล้มเมื่อไหร่จะขำให้ฟันร่วงเลย!!!!

 

“เร็วๆสิ โลกิ เรานี่ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนเลยน้า” ธอร์แซว สงสัยอยากแก้แค้นตอนโดนเขาหลอกให้พุ่งเข้าไปขังอยู่ในห้องขังไอ้ตัวเขียว หวะ!!!นึกแล้วแค้น ทำมาเป็นสุภาพบุรุษ หน็อย สุภาพกับทุกคน ด๊านนนมากกากกับกู๊!!! ฟาดไม่ฟาดเปล่ายังจะด่าอีก …โลกินอยไป งิ่ดไป วิ่งไป ไอ้พี่ธอร์ก็วิ่งถอยหลังไปเรื่อยๆ จะทันแล้วๆๆ โลกิพยายามวิ่งให้ทัน อยู่ๆมายั่วโมโหอะไรกลางดึก ตอนนี้ใกล้ทันเข้าไปทุกทึ โลกิหน้านิ่ว

 

อยากเล่นก็จะจัดให้!!!

ธอร์ก็วิ่งไปเรื่อยจนถึงลานโล่ง ชนิดที่ไม่มีแม้แต่เงาไม้ อยู่ๆก็หยุดกึกโดยไม่บอกกล่าวก่อน โลกิที่พยายามจะวิ่งให้สุดแรง กระแทกตัวธอร์เข้าอย่างจัง แต่ไม่แรงนักเพราะธอร์รวบตัวเขาแล้วล้มตัวลงอย่างตั้งใจทันที ทำให้เขาทั้งสองลงไปนอนวัดพื้นกันอยู่บนผืนหญ้านุ่มๆ …หลังธอร์สัมผัสพื้นหญ้า โลกิยังใจเต้นแรงอยู่ เพราะตกใจที่อยู่ๆก็วูบลงพื้นมาซะอย่างนั้น

 

“เล่นบ้าอะไรเนี่ย” โลกิถาม หงุดหงิดปนกับเขินนิดๆ เพราะนอกจากในห้องส่วนตัว เขาสองคนไม่เคยมานอนทาบกันแบบนี้เลย …ธอร์ก็ยังไม่ปล่อย ธอร์นี่ก็ชอบทำเหมือนเขาเป็นของใหม่ ชอบทำเหมือนเขาเวอร์จิ้นแล้วจะฟาดเขาครั้งแรก โอเคว่าหลังสองยกไปเขาจะเป็นฝ่ายคุมเกม แต่ก็คุมได้ไม่เกินสองยก… ธอร์ทำตื่นเต้นเขาเลยไม่ชินสักที เข้าหากันทีไรรู้สึกเหมือนเสียตัวครั้งแรกทุกที แล้วอย่างนี้เมื่อไหร่จะได้เลิกเขิน เขาไม่ชอบอารมณ์เขินเลย มันเหมือนการเป็นฝ่ายรับ ที่ขั้นกว่าเข้าไปอีก

 

ธอร์ไม่ตอบว่าเล่นบ้าอะไร แถมกอดแน่นกว่าเดิม แล้วก็กลิ้งเพื่อจะพลิกโลกิให้ไปอยู่ล่าง แต่ไม่ยอมเปลี่ยนท่านั่นเอง “ไม่เอา อย่านะ ตรงนี้ไม่ดีอะ” โลกิเริ่มโวยวายเพราะคิดว่าธอร์จะชวนเขาทำกิจกรรมเข้าจังหวะ แอโรบิกกลางแจ้ง…

 

ธอร์อยู่ข้างบนแล้วก็เปลี่ยนจากกอดแนบแน่นไปเหลือแค่คร่อมโลกิเอาไว้เท่านั้น

 

“ทำอะไร คิดแต่เรื่องลามกนะเราหนะ….พี่จะพามาดูนี่” อีพี่ธอร์นี่ก็ขี้เล่นขี้อำขี้แกล้งสารพัดขี้ขึ้นทุกวันหลังจากโลกิสิ้นฤทธิ์เดช…ผลัดกันหลอกกันหรือไง…ธอร์ชี้ส่งๆขึ้นไปบนฟ้าให้โลกิที่หลังติดพื้นได้มองขึ้นไปบนฟ้า ที่เต็มไปด้วยดาว ท้องฟ้าตรงนี้โล่งมาก เพราะไม่มีต้นไม้บังแม้สักต้น ข้างหลังก็เป็นสระน้ำที่ใหญ่กว่าในห้องสักสิบเท่าได้ โลกิยิ้มออกมา ธอร์พลิกตัวมานอนอยู่ข้างๆ ในท่าที่เพื่อนหรือพี่น้องก็ทำกันได้

 

“พี่ทำห้องนี้ไว้นานแล้ว พี่เรียกเป็นห้องเพราะมันเป็นส่วนลึกของป่า แต่กลับเหมือนสวนหย่อม เหมือนห้องลับ พี่ใช้ได้คนเดียว” โลกินอนอยู่ๆธอร์ก็ยื่นแขนให้หนุน โลกิหันหนีก่อนจะกัด “พาใครมาไอ้ม่านรูดนี่หละ เมื่อก่อนหนะ”

 

ธอร์เจ็บจี๊ดแม้จะไม่จี๊ดแรงมาก ทำไมต้องตอกย้ำกันก็ไม่รู้…ก็จริงอยู่เมื่อก่อนเขาเจ้าชู้ฟาดดะมาทุกดาว จนทำให้โลกิต้องไปตามล้างเช็ดเลี้ยงหลานมาแล้วก็มากมาย เพอร์ซิอุซงี้ในโซนกรีก …โดยเฉพาะโซน south east asia ทั้งน้องยอพระกลิ่น พาลี อุทัย คนหลังสุดหนักหน่อย เพราะจริงๆเป็นลูกคนแรก โลกิเกลียดอะไรหลานมากมายก็ไม่รู้ บอกให้ไปเลี้ยงเพราะเขาต้องทำหน้าที่ปิดพ่ออยู่ในอาณาจักร โลกิมันแว่บบ่อยพ่อไม่รู้เรื่องหรอก โลกิดันถือวิสาสะกำบังหลานในร่างคางคก ให้คนรังเกียจเล่น พอหลานโตมีผัวออกเรือนไปก็เอาไปฟุ้งฟาดใส่มเหสีฝ่ายซ้ายตอนเจ้าชายเผลอ ว่าชั้นไม่ใช่ขี้ๆนะยะ ชั้นเป็นลูกเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า ไม่ใช่ไร้หัวนอนปลายเท้า หล่อนหละเป็นใครไฮโซสู้ฉันได้มั้ย …ก็โลกิมันไปบอกซะอย่างนั้น แถมไม่บอกด้วยว่าตัวเองเป็นแค่อาหลานก็นึกว่าคนที่มาเลี้ยงมันอะเป็นพ่อ ชุดที่ใส่ไปทำหน้าที่ก็ชุดนี้ คนแถวนั้นเลยคิดว่าเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าตัวเขียวกันไปทั้งบาง

 

มันใช่ที่หนายยย ผ้าคลุมฉันสีแดงต่างหาก

 

เอาน่าลูกๆกึ่งเทพอายุเท่ามนุษย์ของเขาก็ตายไปหมดแล้ว ตอนนี้เขาถอดเขี้ยวเล็บเพราะได้อยู่กับคนที่ตัวเองคิดว่าคงเป็นได้แค่ฝัน มันจะมีอะไรดีกว่านี้อีก เขาไม่ยอมทำตัวแย่ๆให้โลกิทิ้งเขาหลัง 20,000 ปีหลังแน่นอน เขาดึงโลกิให้มาหนุนแขนเขาจนได้ อย่าดื้อนักได้มั้ย พี่ก็ทำตัวดีแล้วนะ

 

“พี่พาเรามาคนแรก และคนเดียว” ธอร์ตอบโลกิไปด้วยเสียงเบาๆ ด้วยโทนที่เขาใช้คุยกับคนพิเศษ โลกิตะแคงหันมาหา แววตาของโลกิเต็มไปด้วยความสั่นไหว “ถ้าเราไม่ต้องติดแหง็กอยู่ด้วยกัน พี่จะรักฉันมั้ย” ไม่รู้ทำไมถามแล้วต้องทำน้ำตาคลอๆด้วย ธอร์เลยอ่อนยวบ ไม่รู้จะอ่อนทำไมเหมือนกัน เพราะแค่นี้ก็ยอมจะแย่อยู่แล้ว จนเขาสงสัยอยู่บ่อยๆว่า ตกลงไอ้แหวนนี่ทำใครเป็นทาสกันแน่วะ???

 

“รัก …แต่คงไม่ได้กันมั้ง” ธอร์หัวเราะเบาๆ ออกมาอย่างเศร้าๆ ไม่รู้จะเศร้าทำไมเหมือนกัน ก็ตอนนี้เขาทั้งสองสมหวังอยู่ด้วยซ้ำ เขาเอื้อมมือไปลูบผมของโลกิ เหมือนคนรักสองคนที่กำลังผิดหวังจะต้องร่ำลา ทั้งๆ happy ending กันอยู่

 

“เชื่อดีมั้ยเนี่ย พี่ไม่ได้ฉันก็คงไม่เดือดร้อนสินะ” โลกิหยุดมือที่ธอร์กำลังลูบผมเขาอยู่

 

ธอร์ถอนหายใจ …โลกิไม่รู้หรอกว่า ตอนที่เขาไม่รู้ว่าโลกิจะโดนโทษอะไรเขาทุกข์ร้อนขนาดไหน แถมตอนโลกิหายไปนี่เขาแทบบ้า ดีนะไปรีแห็บเจอเพื่อนสองคนที่นั่งติดกัน ทั้งจอห์น วัทสันเสียเพื่อน กับแมรี่ มอร์แสตนเสียคู่หมั้น สองคนนั้นไม่รู้ป่านนี้เป็นยังไง เพราะเขาคงเป็นคนเดียวที่เจอปาฏิหาริย์ เห้อ ….ต้องไปเยี่ยมซะหน่อยนะว่างๆ เพราะไปลอนดอนทีไรยังไม่ได้ขับมินิ…ไม่ใช่สิ ยังไม่ได้ทราบข่าวคราวเพื่อนๆเลย

 

“เราต่างหากไม่เดือดร้อน พี่นี่สิรับเต็มๆ เมื่อก่อนเรามองพี่เป็นพี่ชายนี่นา พี่รู้อยู่คนเดียวว่าเราไม่ได้เป็นพี่น้องกัน…ตอนเราเพิ่งเป็นหนุ่มกันอะ มีครั้งนึงพี่พาเราไปดื่มครั้งแรก แล้วเราเมาจนเละเทะ …พี่มีไรจะสารภาพหละ” ธอร์หยุดพูดนิดหนึ่งก่อนพูดต่อ เพราะโลกิจ้องด้วยสายตาอยากรู้อยากเห็น

 

“คือคืนนั้นพี่แอบจูบเราตอนที่เมาหลับ…” ธอร์ยิ้มบางๆเมื่อนึกถึงชีวิตวัยทีน กับความรักครั้งแรก ที่ ณ ตอนนั้นมันเป็นได้เพียงรักคุด ความรักนี่ช่างน่ากลัว ต่อให้สุขสมหวังอยู่ตำตา เพียงแค่คิดจินตนาการถึงความผิดหวังความพลัดพรากจากคนตรงหน้า น้ำตาก็มาเอ่อได้ยังไงก็ไม่รู้….นี่แค่ย้อนอดีตเท่านั้น และโลกิมานอนเคียงข้างเขาแล้วไม่วายที่จะนึกถึงความรู้สึกหมอง อึดอัดสมัยวัยรุ่น ณ ตอนนั้นเขาได้แต่เฝ้ารอหมอรักสาวรายอื่นๆมาถอนรักคุดนี้ทิ้งออกไปเท่านั้น ธอร์ส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ ยิ้มให้กับความคิดเสี่ยวๆของตัวเอง หลังจากนั้นเขาได้แต่เก็บไว้ในใจ และออกฟันสาวเผื่อจะได้เจอหมอฟันคู่ใจสักคน ตอนนั้นชีวิตก็เหมือนเพลงของมาช่า

 

แอบเก็บเอาไว้ บอกใครไม่ได้ทั้งนั้น ทั้งๆที่ฉันรักเธอรักเธอกว่าใคร

…ก็สำหรับโลกิ เขาเป็นพี่ชายแท้ๆ ทุกอย่างมันจะเป็นไปได้ยังไง ไม่แปลกเลยที่ตอนนี้ธอร์เปลี่ยนแปลงตัวเองขนานใหญ่ เพราะเวลาคนเราสมหวัง คนเราจะมีแรงมีพลังทำอะไรๆเสมอ

 

โลกิทำตาโต ไม่ใช่เพราะตกใจ แหม ฟี้ทกันมาไม่รู้จะออกอัลบั้มรีมิกซ์แนวไหนได้อีกแล้ว จะตกใจอะไรได้อีก แต่ที่ทำตาโตเพราะขำต่างหาก แล้วเขาก็หลุดหัวเราะมา

 

“พี่ธอร์ ไม่ได้เมาเหรอ” โลกิยิ้มออกมา คราวนี้หละปากฉีกถึงรูหู หุบไม่ได้แล้ว

ธอร์ก็ยิ้มไปด้วย “หืมมม ก็ใช่หนะสิ ทำไมเหรอ ตกใจทำไม?? ก็เราไม่มีไรจะปิดกันแล้วหนิ หรือยังไง”

 

“คืนนั้น ฉันก็แกล้งเมา”

 

 

“คิดว่าฉันแกล้งเมาอยู่คนเดียวมาตลอดเลยนะเนี่ย” คืนนั้นเขาจูบตอบธอร์และฟัดกันอยู่พักใหญ่ แต่ก็แค่เม้กเอาท์นัวเนียกันอะนะไม่ได้เลยไปถึงมีอะไรกัน...โลกิยิ้มกัดปากล่างแล้วหัวเราะฮื่อๆ เหมือนเด็กๆ ธอร์หมั่นเขี้ยวเลยดึงเขาเข้ามาจูบสักที “ป่าวๆ ตอนนั้นฉันไม่ได้ต้องการอะไรแบบนั้น ตอนนั้นแค่อยากลองว่าจูบมันรสชาติยังไง เพราะฉันจีบใครไม่ติดเลย ไม่เหมือนพี่นี่”

 

“แต่ทำไปแล้วรู้สึกผิดมากเลยนะ” โลกิทำตาเศร้าอีกแล้ว เมื่อนึกถึงอดีต สมัยยังเป็นพี่น้องกัน และอะไรๆมันยังไม่ลงตัวสักอย่าง “ดีใจมาก เพราะตื่นมาพี่ไม่พูดไร ฉันเลยคิดว่าพี่จำไม่ได้”

 

“ใจร้ายหวะ เพราะพอตื่นมาเห็นเราเหมือนเดิม พี่คิดว่ามันไม่มีความหมายสำหรับเราจนเราลืม... พี่โคตรเสียใจเลย…” ธอร์พูดว่าใจร้ายก็จริง แต่ไม่ได้มีสีหน้าน้อยใจแม้แต่น้อย แต่ยอมรับว่าตอนนั้นรู้สึกแย่ ลงโทษย้อนหลังหน่อยดีมั้ย เขาเริ่มแกะชุดโลกิ...โลกิไม่ชินกับกลางแจ้ง เพราะกลัวถ้ายานอนหลับธอร์ยังไม่เชี่ยวชาญในการปรุง ถ้าอ่อนไปแล้วบ่าวไพร่มาถามหา แล้วมาเจอตอนลงเสาเข็มป๊กๆๆๆ กันพอดีจะทำยังไง แต่ท่าทางจะห้ามไม่ได้

 

“ไม่เอาตรงนี้ได้มั้ยพี่ธอร์ กลัวคนเห็นอะ ไม่ดีนะ อย่าเลย” แต่ก็ไม่สำเร็จ เพราะธอร์ก็ถอดไปเรื่อยของตัวเองก็ไม่ยอมถอด แล้วถอดของธอร์นี่ต้องเริ่มจากข้างล่างก่อนทุกที เป็นอันว่าถอดครึ่งตัวก็เหมือนแก้ผ้านั่นแหละ ช่วงล่างของโลกิสัมผัสผืนหญ้านุ่มเต็มๆ ทั้งเย็น นุ่มและจั๊กจี๋ไหนธอร์จะถอดไปจูบไป อีแหวนบ้านี่ก็ทั้งไม่ให้ขัดขืนแถมยังกระตุ้นจินตนาการอีก ตอนนี้โลกิขัดขืนได้อย่างมากที่สุดคือการนั่งเฉยๆเพราะขนลุกไปทั้งตัว ภาพในหัวตีกันยุ่งไปหมด… แถมไม่รู้กลัวจะหนีหรืออะไร เพราะหนีไม่ได้แน่ๆอยู่แล้ว ถึงได้เข้ามาค้นห้องใต้ดินทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้ถอดช่วงบน ของธอร์เองก็ปลดซิบ แล้วนี่พี่ธอร์แกจะพก lube ไปทุกที่หรือไง …. ดีนะยังไม่ขยับตัว ตอนนี้อยู่บนท่ามาตรฐานของเขาและธอร์ เพราะมันไมใช่ท่ามิชชันนารี มันคือการนั่งตักคร่อมเกียร์แบบหันหน้าชนกัน ….

 

ไม่ทันขาดคำในความคิด ธอร์เริ่มที่จะขยับตัว เขาอยากจะลุกหนี แต่ขามันไม่มีแรง และเชื่อว่าต่อให้ไม่ใส่แหวน เขาก็หมดทางจะลุก เพราะธอร์ชำนาญทางไปจุดยุทธศาสตร์ทุกจุดของเขาหมดแล้ว มือไม้ก็พาลอ่อนตามขาไปด้วย จนตอนนี้ธอร์ถอดท่อนบนของเขาตามท่อนล่างไปติดๆ แล้วเหวี่ยงไปไหนก็ไม่รู้ ท่าทางคืนนี้ยังอีกยาวไกล

 

ธอร์กอดโลกิอย่างแนบแน่น อบอุ่น แต่โลกิไม่อุ่น เพราะผิวหนังของโลกิสัมผัสกับเกราะเย็นๆของธอร์ ธอร์เอนตัวลง ทำให้หน้าโลกิซบอยู่กับต้นคอของธอร์ ปกติเขาจะเป็นคนคุมเกมหากอยู่ในลักษณะนี้

 

“วันนี้พี่อยากคุม อยากคุมคนเดียวเลย ปกติพี่ไม่เคยให้ใครบังคับเลยนะ” ธอร์กระซิบเบาๆ แต่เสียงก็โหดใช่เล่น พูดเสร็จก็ฟาดก้นโลกิดังป้าบ ทำเอาเขาสะดุ้ง สะดุ้งแล้วอะไรๆข้างในมันก็กระทบกันแรงกว่าเดิม….โลกิก็ยักแย่ยักยัน วางท่าไม่ถูกแล้ว…โลกิรวบรวมกำลังยืดตัวขึ้นมา เพราะธอร์ไม่ได้รัดฟัดอะไรมาก แค่ประคองสะโพกเอาไว้เพื่อบังคับทิศทางเท่านั้น แต่ยืดขึ้นมาไม่ทันจะตัวตรง ธอร์ก็แกล้งแตะ ….หมายถึงเอา….แตะ…. ในห้องโถง แบบว่ามันเป็นปุ่มเอ็มเมอร์เจนซี่ กดทีนึงหวอดัง ….โลกิเลยหมดเรี่ยวแรง ลงมาซบที่เดิม ดีจริงๆที่หวอดังแล้วธอร์ได้ยินคนเดียว ไม่งั้นตำรวจคงมาเป็นกรม ….ทีนี้ราชวงศ์แอสการ์ดคงฉาวไม่แพ้ราชวงศ์ยุโรปแน่ๆ…

 

โลกิหายใจหอบรวยริน หลับตาพริ้มบนพื้นที่ยังสั่นไหว “พี่ยังไม่ถึง พี่ต่อนะ” ธอร์กระซิบเบาๆ ไม่รู้จะถามไปเพื่ออะไร เพราะถ้าเขาบอกว่าไม่ให้ทำ ก็คงไม่หยุดหรอก เกราะของธอร์ทั้งแข็งทั้งเย็น แต่เขาก็ไม่มีแรงจะสู้แล้วเลยต้องซบทั้งอย่างนั้นในท่านั้น แล้วธอร์ก็เคลื่อนไหวแรงขึ้น ถี่ขึ้น เขาเองก็พาลจะรอบสอง ธอร์นี่ก็กระแทกไป มือก็ฟาดก้นดังเพียะๆ ไป เจ็บน้อยเมื่อไหร่ ฟาดทีโลกิก็สะดุ้งที สะดุ้งทีปุ่มก็โดนกดที โลกิลืมตัวว่าไม่มีใครได้ยินเสียงนอกจากธอร์เลยเม้มปากแน่น มีก็เพียงเสียง อึ๊ๆ ออกตามจังหวะเป็นแบ็กกิ้งแทร็กเท่านั้น แล้วธอร์ก็หยุด ธอร์ถอนหายใจยาวอย่างโล่งแล้วนอนแผ่อย่างสบายอารมณ์แป๊บนึง พอหายหอบธอร์ก็ลุกขึ้นนั่ง แล้วถอดเสื้อผ้าที่เหลือ จนหมด

 

“ยังไม่ต่อได้มั้ย เหนื่อยอะ อย่าลืมนะว่าเราสองคนวิ่งมา” โลกิท้วง

 

ธอร์ยิ้ม แต่ก็ฉุดโลกิให้ยืนขึ้น พอยืนได้ก็ค่อยๆบรรจงจูบอีกครั้งเบาๆ “ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น…พี่จะชวนไปเล่นน้ำ” …

 

ธอร์จูงมือโลกิเดินลงไปในสระน้ำที่เกิดจากการขุด นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาเดินจูงมือกันในที่ที่ไม่มีหลังคาปกคลุม …. พอจะถึงตลิ่งน้ำ โลกิก็กอดธอร์จากข้างหลัง แล้วแหมะหน้าซบแผ่นหลังของธอร์เอาหน้าขยี้ถูไถหลังพี่ธอร์ไปมา ไม่ต้องพูดอะไรธอร์ก็รู้ว่าโลกิกำลังอ้อน เขาดึงมือโลกิมากอดเขาให้เต็มตัว และนี่ก็เป็นกอดครั้งแรก ที่ได้ทำนอกวังเช่นกัน ไม่รู้เมื่อไหร่เรื่องของเขาทั้งคู่จะเป็นที่เปิดเผยสักที

 

จริงๆแล้วประเด็นชายรักชายในแอสการ์ดมันเรื่องเล็ก จนไม่เป็นประเด็น ส่วนสถานะญาติ อย่าว่าแต่พี่ชายน้องชายเลย มันไม่เหลือตั้งแต่โลกิก่อเรื่องแล้ว แต่ประเด็นคือ ประชาชนจะยอมรับได้ไหม ถ้าเขาจะเลือกโลกิมาดูแลทุกข์สุขประชาชนร่วมกับเขา และถ้ามันเป็นที่ยอมรับกันได้ มันจะต้องเป็นเมื่อไหร่ แล้วโลกิจะต้องทำอะไรบ้าง

 

ธอร์ยังไม่อยากจะลงรายละเอียดในประเด็นเครียดๆเพราะเขากับโลกิออกมาเที่ยวพักผ่อนหย่อนใจกัน เลยคิดจะเปลี่ยนเรื่อง เขาเดินนำลงน้ำโลกิที่ซบอยู่เลยต้องหยุดกอดแล้วเดิมตามลงไป แปลกดี น้ำในสระนี้อุ่น

 

พอลงไปยืนในจุดที่น้ำลึกประมาณบั้นเอว ธอร์จับโลกิให้หันหน้ามาเจอกับเขา โลกิเอาจมูกมาชิดแก้มของธอร์แต่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมกไปกว่านั้น แต่ธอร์ก็รู้สึกหวานๆอยู่ในอก

 

“เออ ทำไมเดี๋ยวนี้เราไม่เรียนเต้นรำแล้วหละ” ธอร์ถามโลกิ เพราะหลังจากสิบขวบก็ไม่เห็นว่าจะเต้นอะไรอีกเลย โลกิตอนเล็กๆ แขนขาสั้นๆ เต้นย็อกแย็กน่ารักที่สุด แล้วเวลาเต้นโลกิจะทำหน้ายิ้มตาโตๆ มันดูคะเยอเป็นผงหมามุ่ยผสมแป้งเด็กแคร์น่ารักซนคันพร้อมกันไปในตัว แต่พอโตเป็นเจ้าชายหนุ่ม เต้นรำทีสง่างามยังกับอะไรดี ธอร์สงสัยเหลือเกินว่าทำไมสาวๆไม่กรี๊ดโลกิ แต่ไม่ค่อยได้เต้นหรอก ต้องมีเหตุจริงๆ โลกิถึงจะโชว์สกิลการเต้นรำ โลกินี่ได้ทั้งเดี่ยวฯ ทั้งเต้น ทั้งร้องเพลงเลยนะ ธอร์รอนานแต่โลกิก็ยังนิ่งอยู่ท่าเดิม รู้และน่า ว่าจะอ้อน…

 

“พูดมาสิจะบอกอะไรพี่…” ธอร์รู้ดีว่าโลกิอยากพูดความในใจ คงมีอะไรที่ไม่พอใจกันบ้าง ก็เขาต่างกันซะขนาดนั้น

 

“ฉันไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงนะพี่ธอร์…” โลกิพูดยังไม่ทันขาดคำธอร์ก็หัวเราะเบาๆออกมา หึหึหึหึ

 

“เออ พี่รู้ พี่เคยเรียกร้องให้ใส่สีชมพูประกายกลิทเทอร์มั้ยหละ” ธอร์นี่นับวันจะยิ่งกวนตีน…

 

โอ กุไม่ใช่มารายห์ แครี่ย์….

 

“ไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้นหนะ พี่อะทรีทฉันเหมือนทรีทผู้หญิงอะ ฉันไม่ชอบนะ ฉันไม่ใช่เมียพี่นะ ฉันเป็นคนรักของพี่ เราเป็นผู้ชายทั้งคู่ไม่มีใครเป็นผัวเป็นมียกันพี่ธอร์เข้าใจมั้ย” โลกิเริ่มงิ่ดเบาๆ แปลกดีมีอะไรกันไม่เปลือย มาเปลือยเอาตอนถกกันเรื่องแอททิจูด แต่เขาไม่รู้สึกขัดเลยแม้แต่น้อย…

 

มาถึงตรงนี้ธอร์ถึงกับไปไม่เป็น เฮ้ยนี่เราไม่ใช่ผัวเหรอเนี่ย โลกิจะเอาอะไรอีก ธอร์ไม่เข้าใจ ??? เป็นผู้ชายแล้วเป็นเมียไม่ได้เหรอ นี่มันประเด็นซับซ้อนอะไรอีกวะเนี่ย??? เขารับเหมาตอกเสาโป๊กๆๆๆๆๆ อยู่ทุกคืน คืนละหลายๆต้น เป็นไซท์ก่อสร้างจริงๆหละคงได้ตึกไปหลายหลังแล้ว แล้วทำไมไม่ให้เป็นผัว ธอร์งงงุนแต่เป็นคนรักของโลกิต้องแอ๊บฉลาด เดี๋ยวโลกิจะได้ทีขี่แพะไล่ เลยทำเฉยๆ

 

แหม แต่โลกิก็ไม่โง่ เขารู้หรอกว่าธอร์มองความรักเป็นเรื่องมีขั้ว ส่วนเขาไม่ได้คิดแบบนั้น “ฉันก็อยากปกป้องพี่ พี่ก็อยากปกป้องฉัน เรารักแบบเสมอกันได้มั้ย ส่วนเรื่องบนเตียงฉันจะยอมพี่เรื่องนึง ดีลได้มั้ยอะแค่นี้”

 

หืมมม อยากเท่าเทียม อยากแมนชนแมน... แต่ยังมาขอเจรจาด้วยวิธีอ้อนงุงิ …ถ้ามาถูกวิธีคงจะได้หรอกนะโลกิ แต่นี่พี่ไม่ให้ผ่านหวะ…..

 

“แต่ 20,000 ปีนี้ เราอยากได้อะไรก็ต้องผ่านพี่ ไปไหนก็ต้องไปกับพี่” ธอร์จ้องโลกิอยางจริงจังแต่ก็หวานเยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มตามประสา “พี่ขอเป็นสามีไปก่อนแล้วกันนะ….” แล้วก็จูบหน้าผากโลกิแรงๆชื่นจาย โดยไม่ขอความเห็น

 

โลกิหน้าหงิก “พี่ขอ 20,000 ปีเองนะ เพราะเราต้องอยู่ในความดูแล หลังจากนี้ค่อยว่ากัน คำนี้นะพี่เพิ่งอ่านมาเมื่อสองวันนี้เอง ไม่ว่าจะภาษาลาติน บาลี สันสกฤต ฮิบบรูว์ สารพัดภาษาของก๊อด เพแกนร้อยพ่อพันแม่ ก็เห็นว่าแปลว่าผู้เลี้ยงดู ภรรยาแปลว่าผู้ถูกเลี้ยง…มันเกี่ยวกับความเป็นชายหรือหญิงตรงไหนอะ???”

 

นี่ !!!เถียงนักปราชญ์ ก็ต้องเอาราชบัณฑิตมายัน การอ่านช่วยได้ก็คราวนี้…ธอร์คิดว่ากลับบ้านไปคราวนี้จะทำแคมเปญส่งเสริมการอ่านขนานใหญ่ที่แอสการ์ด เป็นการหาเสียงสนับสนุนเพิ่มเติมไปในตัว...

 

ธอร์รู้ศัพท์แบบทะลวงรากก็แค่คำนี้นี่แหละ สองวันก่อนออกจากท้องพระโรง เรียนวิชาคำและรากศัพท์อาจารย์ดันให้พรีเซ้นท์คำว่าอะไรก็ได้ ธอร์นึกไรไม่ออก หันไปเจอโลกินั่งยิ้ม สบตาแป๋ว ให้กำลังใจอยู่นอกห้อง เลยรีบยกมือบอกหัวข้ออาจารย์ว่าจะเอาคำนี้แหละครับ แล้วยิ้มยิงฟันยังกะจอนนี่บราโว่ก็ไม่ปาน…

 

ไม่ว่าโลกิจะต้องการหรือไม่ ....เขาก็จะปกป้องดูแลโลกิไปอีกสองหมื่นปี หลังจากนั้น และตอนขึ้นครองราชย์จะว่ายังไง อนาคตยังอีกยาวไกล

 

ใช้คำนี้แหละ เพราะพี่คู่ควร…


End file.
